


Only You

by Greeneyedangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 69,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedangel1/pseuds/Greeneyedangel1





	1. Chapter 1

*Prologue* 

 

*Cas’s POV*

I’ve never wanted to be the center of attention. I like being considered the “loner”… I enjoyed hanging out with my only friend, Charlie, she understood what I was and why I liked to keep my life private. She knew I was the only omega in a normal High School usually intended for alphas and betas. She new my secret and kept it. For that, she was the only one I let in, besides my brother Gabe, an omega like me, she was the only one I trusted. Don’t get me wrong, I love being in school, I love the challenges my AP classes gave me. 

I liked seeing all of the alphas and betas interact with each other like they had nothing to hide. I was careful, I was on suppressants and I used very strong scented soaps to hide my omega scent. To the alphas, who could smell out other people’s scents, I was a beta. Then there was that one day. The one day my life came crashing down. They day I fell in love with Dean Winchester.


	2. Tutor

*This story is going to be all in Castiel’s POV, also, just a reminder, this is my first fanfic, so please be patient with me, as I’m still kind of learning the ropes… Comments would be great. Thanks! :) Oh, and this is a story where John isn’t a dick! 

Castiel woke up with a groan and shut off his alarm clock. He could smell breakfast being made downstairs. He could only imagine what his sugar loving brother had come up with this time. Cas came downstairs ready for school and wondered off to the kitchen to see what Gabe was up to. “Good morning Cassie!” Gabe greeted him. “Ugh, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?” Cas complained. “Aw come on, you’ve always been baby Cassie!” Castiel just sighed and let it go; there was no use arguing with his brother about the stupid nick name.   
“Uh, Gabe? What the hell is this?” “what do you mean? it’s waffles…” Gabe shot back. “Since when do waffles come with chocolate syrup with M&Ms on it?” “Since now! It’s genius!” “Yea, uh I think I’ll just get some cereal.” I pushed plate away to get a bowl and the cereal from the cabinet. 

I arrived at school early like usual and went to go find my best and only friend, Charlie. I found her in our usual spot in the library reading the “Hobbit” again for the millionth time. “Hey Charlie.” “Hey Cas!” she replied. We talked about their favorite parts of the “Hobbit” until the bell rang for my first class to begin. As I entered My AP Chemistry class I started to feel a little strange. I brushed it off not thinking anything of it. As I was walking through the halls being very careful not to bump into anyone or get too close so they could smell me. I may have forgotten to mention that I was the only omega in this school… Charlie and my brother obviously are the only two people that know. 

When I registered for school I was put under as a beta because of the soaps and colognes I use. I’ve gone all the way to Senior year with out it being a problem. When I went to the library for my free block I found Charlie in our usual spot. I walked over and she immediately started talking about her crush on one of the beta cheerleaders named Dorothy. I listed like I always do, but my mind wondered to my own impossible crush, Dean Winchester, one of the most popular alphas in our school. I knew that it was completely impossible to be with Dean because everybody knew that he in a relationship with his long time girlfriend Lisa, who happened to be a beta. 

A guy can dream though right? The rest of the day seemed to go by slow because I knew that my only “normal” class I had left was History. The only class I had with Dean, and I happened to be assigned to the seat right next to him. I walked into class to find Dean already seated twirling his pencil in-between his fingers. I couldn’t help but stare as I walked over to my seat. He glanced over at me and for the first time in well forever he spoke to me. “Hey, it’s uh Castiel right?” I stared at his incredible green eyes what felt like an eternity before I replied.

“Ya, but you can just call me Cas.” “Cas? huh I like it.” he smiled. I got lost in his smile, I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly straight white teeth. I didn’t break my gaze until our History teacher, Mr. Crowley started class. Once the bell rang I started gathering my things into my bag when I felt like someone was staring at me. When I looked up Dean was staring at me struggling to say something. “Can I help you with something?” I asked with out trying to sound like a dick.

“Uh yea, heh, I don’t know how to say this but, uh, I was wonderin’ Cas if you could help me with something?” I stared at him in shock trying to think what on Earth he could need help with, especially from me. “What is that?” I asked. He looked really nervous and I had to chuckle to myself. “I’m sorta failing History and I need to keep my grades up so I can graduate you know, and I notice that you get like an A like every time on your tests. Not that I was looking or anything! I just though you know maybe you could help me out or something?” He rambled. 

“Oh, you mean like be your tutor?” “Uh, ya something like that.” he replied rubbing the back of his neck obviously still nervous. “Sure, Dean, when do you want to meet?” I was shocked at myself with how calm I was with the whole situation. “Um, could we do it tomorrow after school at my place?” At his place, did he just invite me, Castiel Novak, the boy who has had a crush on him since 8th grade to come to his house to tutor him? “I, uh, ya sure why not.” I stumbled to get out mentally kicking myself for sounding so foolish. “Great! Here, here’s my address and number so that way we can talk about future sessions or what ever you want to call it. Bye Cas!” I watched Dean walk out of the classroom and I stared down at the piece of paper he handed me with his address and his phone number. 

I don’t even remember the drive home. I don’t even remember walking from my car to the house, I only broke out of my trance when Gabe asked me how school was. “Fine” was all I said and went up to my room to start on my homework. The next morning I practically bounced down the stairs in excitement to get the day over with so I could spend time with Dean, even though I had to tell myself that it was only to tutor him. That he had a girlfriend. Even Gabriel noticed my odd happiness. “What’s got you all giddy like a school girl?” “What? nothing? Can’t a guy be happy for no reason?” I fired back immediately apologizing for my rudeness. 

When I arrived at school I practically ran into Charlie with all my excitement to tell her about Dean. “Oh my god! This is so exciting Cas!” she yelled. “What are you gonna do? Are you gonna wear something nice? Are you gonna-“ “Charlie! Stop!” I yelled. “I’m only tutoring the guy. Geez, it’s not a date.” “Yea but it could lead to something!” “Charlie, please don’t put anymore thoughts into my head that are only going to lead to me being disappointed when I think about how he would never go for someone like me.” 

The day went on really slow, only to make me feel even more anxious about seeing Dean later. Finally, the bell rang and I waited in the library with Charlie till about 4, just to give Dean sometime to get home, and to make it look like I wasn’t so eager to be there. About 4:15 I knocked on Dean’s door and he opened it almost instantly. “Cas, man! I though you weren’t gonna show!” “That would be quite rude of me Dean don’t you think? I agreed to tutor you, I keep my promises.” I ended up staying at Dean’s until 6. When Dean’s father came home from work he was surprised to see me sitting at the kitchen table with his two sons. Sam was doing his own homework at the end of the table. “Dean, who’s your friend” John asked curiously. “I am Castiel, I’m helping Dean with his History, but please, call me Cas.” I answered before Dean could. 

“Well Cas, nice to meet ya. And good luck teaching this stubborn fool.” He said while shaking my hand. I politely turned down Johns invitation to stay for supper, knowing that my nerves would keep me from eating. As I got home Gabriel was already on the couch with a sandwich bigger than it needed to be. “Hey Caf!” he said with his mouth completely full. “How was your date?” he smirked. “It wasn’t a date Gabriel. I was helping a classmate with homework to keep him from failing and so he could graduate.” I replied with a scowl. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich and went up to my room to finish the rest of my homework and to think about Dean.


	3. Heat

The next morning I decided that I would dress a little differently. I wore my dark very fitting jeans with a faded Led Zepplin shirt knowing it was one of Dean’s favorite bands. I have been tutoring him a little over a month, and we have gotten to know each other pretty well. He told me that his mother died when he was young in a fire at their old place. He told me all about how he wants to go into the family business and eventually owning “Winchester & Sons Auto Repair Shop”. 

He told me about how his brother, Sam wants to be a lawyer. Everything he told me, I found very interesting. In turn, I told him that I come from a big, and very religious family. I told him that my father had died when I was young. I told him about all my siblings which shocked Dean. I was youngest of 6. I told him about my oldest brothers who were twins, Michael and Lucifer and how they both work at coffee shops, I told him about the next oldest, Balthazar how he lived in England for over a year and had picked up the accent, then my only sister, Anna, who was also the only one who was married with kids, I told him about Gabriel and how my mother had kicked him out of the house because he was an omega, I even told him about how I lived with Gabriel because I too was kicked out for being a “beta”.

Dean was shocked about how my mother could have kicked us two out because we weren't alphas. We even began to hang out with out studying. Charlie became very suspicious towards that, demanding me to tell her if there was something more going on besides just studying. When I walked into History, Dean looked up and smiled “Hey Cas!” “Hello, Dean”. I found it very hard to concentrate that day during class, all because every time I looked over at Dean he seemed to be staring back at me. I found that very strange, but very exciting. When the bell rang I asked Dean if he would like to come over to my place for a change to study. 

He seemed very happy about that idea. We were sitting at the kitchen table when Gabriel decided to make his appearance from upstairs. “Cassie!? You didn’t tell me you were having a friend over!” he acted like he was upset but he said it all with a smile. “Well, aren't you going to introduce your friend??” “Oh, shit, sorry man, I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean replied before I got a chance. 

“Oh, so YOU’RE the famous Dean Winchester I’ve been hearing about? Cassie here hasn’t been able to go 5 minutes with out bringing you up!” “GABE!” I screamed “I do not! He’s just making things up. I told him that I was helping you out with History and that we were friends.” I rambled feeling the heat rush up to my face. Dean chuckled and said it was alright. When Dean left I made it my mission to make Gabriel suffer. So I hid all of his candy and dumped out his remaining two bottles of beer he had been saving for tonight.

For that, I paid the price of him hiding my suppressants and not telling me where they were. Even though I was completely pissed, I ignored it thinking to my self that I could go a few days with out them right? Well I was wrong. So, so wrong. I got to school and I was twitchy and nervous, I was afraid that I would go into heat any second because I didn’t take my pills this morning. 

I told Charlie my situation and she freaked out saying that Gabe had not right to to that, and that he knows that I could get into serious trouble if the school found out that I was an omega going to an Alpha/Beta high school. I chose to ignore her and tried to focus on Dean. I had become more fixated on him after he told me that he and Lisa had broke up because he found her sucking face with a guy named Dick Roman. I told him that I was sorry to hear that but on the inside I was jumping for joy. So, that night at his house I decided I would test the waters a little bit… I was getting a little flirty and I will admit I did bat my eyes a couple of times but it didn’t seem to work. 

Things between me and Dean had been going pretty well. We quickly became best friends. Don’t get me wrong Charlie is still my best friend and I still hang out with her plenty, but I was so excited about spending more time with Dean. But, my flirting went unnoticed. So I went home that night feeling a little disappointed. After a few days I was beginning to feel the effects of not taking my suppressants because Gabe was still being a douche bag and not telling me where he hid them and not sharing his. “GABRIEL! You know that we can get into some serious shit if the school finds out that I’m an omega! You better give me my damn pills now!” “Oh, chill out Cassie, here have a sucker.” “You should be good for at least another couple of days” he winked at me and went into his room. “You’re such a dick!” I yelled from the hallway. 

I found myself scrubbing my skin more and more with my scent blocking soap and using a little more cologne than I should, but I couldn’t risk being found out. I knew that I had exactly three days to take my sup presents otherwise I would be screwed. The next two days had been crazy, It was almost Christmas break so the school was buzzing with excitement and the teachers were giving out a lot of unnecessary homework to keep us focused. I started loosing track of those few days. Especially since I’ve spent those few days with Charlie, and we’ve done nothing but watch Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. I got home late from Charlie’s and immediately fell asleep.

I jolted awake at 7:45 the next morning cursing at myself for not setting my alarm; which it also meant I was going to be late for school. I ran downstairs as fast as I could and speed to school cursing Gabriel the whole way there for not waking me up. I arrived to school right as the 2nd bell rang. I sprinted off to my first class and ignored all the dirty looks I got from the students and my teacher for coming in late. The day went by surprisingly fast and by the end of the day, during History I felt a familiar warm sensation building up in my stomach. I was starting to get my heat.


	4. Dean to the Rescue

I stilled in my seat and started mentally panicking, the day was almost over I had 10 minutes left of class and I prayed that I could hold it together until I got home. I was wrong I was pissed at Gabriel for hiding my pills and I was pissed at myself for not realizing what day it was. I could feel the warm sensation in my stomach getting stronger and I started sweating and I couldn’t keep still. Luckily enough no one seemed to notice. Except for, of course Dean. He kept looking over at me with a worried expression, with only 5 minutes left of class I began quickly gathering my things and shoving them messily into my bag. 

“You ok Cas? You look pretty pale.” Dean asked me. “Uh, yea, I’m fine, just don’t feel very good.” Thankfully no one could smell me yet. I could start to feel the slick starting to form and I immediately got even more restless. Finally the bell rang and I’ve never gotten out of a place that fast before in my life. Unfortunately for me, I’m not the most graceful person in the world so I tripped and fell into one of the biggest alphas in the school, which in turn landed me right on my ass. “Hey! Dumbass watch where you’re going!” he yelled at me. I got up and started making my way towards the door when it happened. I felt someone grab my shoulder and ram me into the lockers. 

It was the guy I ran into. “What is this?!” he leaned close to me and inhaled deeply. “A fucking omega! You’re an omega!? And your in heat!” I started panicking and tried to push him away but only resulting me getting slammed harder into the lockers behind me. A crowd of alphas began to form around us, all of them inhaling deeply and trying to figure out why there was an omega in their school, especially an omega in heat. “Oh pretty boy, want me to take care of you?” one of the alphas sneered. “Hey back off, he’s mine” the alpha holding me against the lockers said. “I found him first, I get dibs.” as he leaned in further and licked along my neck. I tried to shove him off but it didn’t work. 

I tried to scream for help but he put on of his massive hands over my mouth. “Come on now baby, don’t be like that. You know you want this.” he said while he grinder his hardened member against me. “Come on, why don’t you and I go somewhere private and I can take care of you like the dirty slut you are.” Right as he was about to kiss my neck he was suddenly shoved off me. I fell to the ground and immediately spotted Dean wrestling the guy to the ground. “Keep your fucking hands off him you dick!” Dean yelled. I was frozen in my place, Dean Winchester was defending me. “Oh, I didn’t realize the slut was yours!” the alpha said. “He seems like he would be a fun omega to fuck around with. You sure did get lucky Winchester.” He sneered. 

“He isn’t anyones to ‘fuck around with’” Dean yelled back. Finally the other alpha backed off and left the building while I was still frozen on the ground clutching my bag and trying not to make things worse. “Cas?” I looked up to meet a sea of green. “Dean?” I squeaked mentally slapping my self for sounding so weak. “Come on Cas, lets get you home before anything else happens.” I got up and as soon as I got closer to Dean he suddenly stiffened. “Damn Cas you smell good.” I automatically stepped back in fear. “Don’t worry man, I’m not gonna jump your bones.” I hesitantly stepped around him and ran to my car only to stop to fumble with my keys and trying not to moan from the lack of heat from Deans body. 

I could feel someone sneaking up on my so I quickly turned around to see Dean approaching me cautiously with his palms up as a sign of peace. “It’s okay Cas, I’m not gonna hurt you. But uh, I don’t think you’re in any shape to be driving, don’t you think?” I stared at him and agreed that it wasn’t very smart to be driving but I was still nervous about being in a confined space alone with Dean. We got into the impala and he took of racing for my house. As I was squirming in my seat trying not to be the one to jump Dean, I could see him squirming around his seat too with his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. 

“Dean” I moaned quite embarrassingly I might add. “Dean, please hurry.” Deans only response was a growl coming deep from his chest. We got to my house in record time and I flung my self out of the Impala and ran to the door and slammed it shut not even taking the time to thank Dean for the ride home. Gabriel cam running out of the kitchen with a snickers bar wedged into his mouth to see what all the commotion was about. 

“Cas, what’s wro- WOAH!” He stammered and took a step back. “Shit! Cassie, I’m so sorry! I completely forgot to give you back your suppressants! Shit shit shit! Uh did you get caught?” he asked? “DID I GET CAUGHT? YOU ARROGENT ASSBUTT! OF COURSE I GOT COUGHT AND ALMOST GOT RAPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING HALWAY!” I yelled. “If it wasn’t for Dean I wouldn’t be here right now!” Gabriel looked like he kicked a puppy and continued to apologize. He finally shut up when I told him to shove it and ran upstairs to take a very cold shower.


	5. I Got Lucky

Thankfully, it was a Friday, so I had those few days to myself but I’m sure the school knows about my “little” situation by now and wont be expecting me at school until Wednesday…. The heat building in my lower stomach was growing hotter and I could help myself once I got into the shower. My mind began to wonder and all I could see were green eyes staring at me with bright white teeth smiling at me. I could feel myself growing harder when I thought about Deans low gravely voice during our many conversations. I though about his strong arms wrapped around me when he rushed me to his Impala. I began to stroke faster moans escaping from my mouth. My breath started becoming ragged as I pushed my thoughts deeper, fantasizing about how amazing it would feel if Dean was in the shower with me.

I pretend that my hand was his mouth sucking me all the way down his throat. I came crying out Dean’s name. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back to my room ignoring Gabe poking his head out of his bedroom door probably wanting to apologize again but instead he threw my pack of suppressants at me. I just glared at him and slammed my door shut. When I flopped down on my bed in nothing but my boxers I heard my phone buzzing on my dresser so I got back up to see who would be texting me. Turns out I had 3 missed calls from Charlie and 5 texts from Dean. Most of Charlie’s voicemails were just her freaking out and apologizing that she wasn't there to help and hoping that I was ok. I shot her a quick text saying that I was ok and that I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I checked my texts from Dean.

The first one read: **Hey Cas, look I hope your ok and everything I just wanted to uh nevermind…** 2nd: **Hey don't get pissed or anything but I figured you would want your car back so I hot-wired it and Sammy drove it back to your house.** 3rd: **Cas please answer me, I’m starting to freak out man.** 4th: **Ok, if your pissed about your car, I’ll make it up to you some how…** and finally the 5th one read: **Cas, listen, I know this is a really shitty time to announce this but… I would really like to see you sometime after you know you feel better? Idk man. Just let me know your ok.** I couldn’t help but laugh at him, sure I was a little annoyed about my car, but I was more curious on how he knew how to hotwire a car…

I texted back: _**Hey, sorry… I’m not pissed about the car, thank you for bringing it back, tell Sam thank you as well. I’ll be ok, eventually and ya that was a really shitty way to ask me out on a date ;) but I accept.**_ Wait? Did I really just agreed to go on a date with Dean Winchester? The guy I’ve had a crush on ever since I found out I was gay? I’m just going to blame that on the heat… I was pulled out of my own thoughts when my phone buzzed in my hands.

 **Awesome. I’ll see you when you get back to school Cas :)**. I stood there for a moment just staring at the screen on my phone and decided not to think about it too much. I crawled under my sheets only to kick them off a few minutes later. My dreams were filled with green eyes, white teeth, and Dean’s laughter. I woke up covered in sweat and I was rutting against my pillow moaning. I immediately went to take a very cold shower trying not to think about Dean and to try to get rid of the annoying boner… That didn’t last very long, I found myself jerking off just to the thought of that growl he gave me when he drove me home yesterday. Jesus it’s going to be a long fucking few days before this heat passed I thought to myself.

* * *

 

When Wednesday came around I found myself nervously calm to go to school. Even Gabriel was shocked about it but was smart enough not to comment about it, I still hadn’t forgave him completely for hiding my pills. I arrived at school at the normal time I usually do and was immediately attacked in a huge hug from Charlie. “Oh my god Castiel! What do you think is going to happen know that the school knows about you?! Dean Winchester freaking drove you home and didn’t jump you?! Wow..” 

“Charlie!” I cut her off. She looked at me and apologized. “I’m fine Charlie, yes Dean drove me home with out jumping me, I don’t know what’s going to happen, and I honestly don’t care.” I replied. She just looked at me in shock but let it go. Later on in my AP Trig class, the principle came in and asked if  I would please follow him to his office. I sat there for a moment trying not to panic; I gathered my things and followed him. 

When I got to his office Gabriel was already sitting there fidgeting in his seat. I sat down next to him as Mr. Turner began his lecture. “Look, Castiel, you’re one of the best students this school has ever had, but, you lied on your registration forms, came to school and started your heat, only cause harm to yourself… Since the school year is almost half over, it would be pointless to make you transfer to the Omega school. As long as you can promise that this incident won't happen again, I won't file anything against you, but I’m sorry to inform you that we can’t punish Benny for what happened after school Friday.” Gabe and I just sat there in silence taking all of that in… I wasn’t going to be transferred which I was thrilled about but I was still pissed that Benny wasn’t going to get charged with anything. 

~0~0~0~0~0

The bell rang for lunch and I was excused while Mr. Turner spoke to Gabe. As I made my way to the cafeteria, I stopped dead in my tracks only to find Dean sitting with Charlie in our usual spot talking and laughing. I walked over and was met with green eyes and a perfect smile. “Hey Cas” both Charlie and Dean said. “Hey” I mumbled back and sat down next to Charlie. “So, Cas, what happened when Mr. Turner pulled you out of class?” Charlie asked. 

I saw Dean stiffen an watch me with curiosity. “Nothing really, he just said that he wasn’t going to transfer me as long as I promised that there wouldn’t be another accident, and that Benny wasn’t going to be charged with anything.” “Oh, well thats good then right?” Dean asked with a smile on his face as he continued to shove his food into his mouth. “Yea, I guess…” I replied. Lunch and the rest of the day went by quickly and since tomorrow was our last day before winter break we got a shit ton of homework. 


	6. Roadhouse

After school, I decided to stay after and work on my homework in the library, mainly so I didn't have to go home and listen to Gabe complain about Benny not getting charged with anything. I was almost done with my English paper when the chair next to me slid out. I looked up to see who it was and couldn't help smile when I saw Dean sitting next to me. "Hey Cas." "Hello, Dean." "Cas, I was wondering, you know, uh since you're uh done with you know your heat and stuff…" I couldn't help but stiffen at his words, and when I didn't reply Dean began to ramble. "I was just thinking now that you don't have any distractions now or whatever.

Maybe you would want to hang out? With out the books and shit. There's this place called the Roadhouse and they have the best burgers and pie in Kansas, and we could go there or we could just hang out at my house or-" "Dean!" I interrupted, "that sounds fun. I would enjoy going to the Roadhouse with you." Dean just smiled and said awesome. I followed Dean to the bar/restaurant called the Roadhouse, "I've actually never heard of this place before" I admitted. "What?! Seriously? What have you been living under a rock your whole life?" "No, I just don't get out much. I'm usually with Charlie and we never go anywhere unless she drags me to the mall to get more video games…" "Well then, you're in for a treat my friend."

Dean was right the cheeseburgers here were amazing and the pie was quite delicious as well. I knew our waitress, Jo, from school she was a beta I believe… I later found out that Jo was like Dean's little sister and that Ellen the Roadhouse's owner was like an Aunt to Dean. We went up to the counter to pay but Ellen wouldn't let us, she insisted that it was on the house since Dean has never apparently brought anyone here besides Sam. Later that night I lay in bed wide awake thinking about Dean. Shocker huh? I rolled over to look at the clock and groaned when it read 2:15. I eventually fell asleep to only have a very, very vivid dream that would make me blush like a school girl next time I saw him. We were in the back of the Impala in a field in the middle of n where making out like our lives depended on it.

I was laying on top of Dean with our shirts and pants kicked off. The only thing covering us was our boxers, I could feel Dean's hardened member rubbing up against mine causing me to moan his name. And in an instant I was laying on my back as Dean kissed down my neck sucking on the skin in a few places leaving marks. He traveled all the way down my chest and stomach only stopping when he got to the tip of my boxers. I looked down only to see a slim circle of green from his lust blown eyes. I bit my lip and nodded and before I knew it he ripped my boxers off, I gasped at the sudden coolness on my bare skin.

Dean moaned "Fuck Cas, you're beautiful." "I'm gonna make you scream my name baby." With a pathetic moan he dipped down taking my full length into his mouth. He had to hold my hips down to keep from bucking into his mouth. "Shit Dean!" He only hummed around my dick making it even harder. "Dean, Dean stop I'm gonna cum." Dean pulled off with a sickening pop and leaned forward to kiss me. "Dean, please, please fuck me" I whispered. Dean quickly removed his boxers I found my legs flung over his shoulders as he worked my hole open. "Oh fuck! Fuck Dean… feels so good!" I gasped. "Shit Cas, you're so tight! I bet I'm the only one who has fucked you. Am I right?" I could only nod not trusting my voice. With that, it seemed to turn Dean on even more. By time he got two fingers in I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Dean! Please, I'm so close just hurry up and fuck me!" "Patience baby, patience." he teased. When he finally pushed in all the way I cried out. Dean stilled letting me get used to his length, after a few seconds I started to roll my hips "Move Dean." With those words only he pulled out almost all the way and slammed into me again. "AH FUCK!" I screamed as he repeatedly hit my prostate over and over again. "Shit Cas, feels so good baby, do you like it when I fuck you hard like this?" The only response he got was a deep moan. I could feel his knot getting bigger and making it harder for him to move. "Shit Dean I'm so close!" Dean reached down and grabbed my aching dick and began to pump it along with each thrust. It only took about three strokes before I screamed his name. Dean finally reached his orgasm and carefully arranged us in the back seat so we could lay comfortably to wait for his knot to recede. I jerked awake drenched in sweat and realized that I was going to need to wash the sheets.

* * *

 

***Heheh more smut… hopefully that was better than the last time I tried… Oh well tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Christmas Break

Today was the last day of school before Christmas break. I found Dean and Charlie easily in the cafeteria and made my way over. They were hunched over close to each other whispering about something. When Charlie spotted me they quickly backed away from each other. "Hey guys…" "Hey Cas". All through lunch Dean and Charlie were sharing quick glances at each other, which made me very curious. When the bell rang I went to the library for my free block only to be grabbed by Charlie and pushed into the Janitors closet. "Charlie?! What the hell are you doing?!" I whispered as I tried to get back out to the hall way. "Dammit Cas! Why haven't you told me that you and Dean were a thing?!" "What? We, I uh no, we, we aren't a thing…." I stammered. "Oh really, is that why Dean has been asking me what your favorite movie and food were? Is that why he has been asking me everything about you?" Charlie explained. I stood there in shock, why would anyone want to know anything about me? Let alone Dean Winchester. "I think he's going to ask you out on a date my friend." Charlie beamed.

~0~0~0~0~

Once school was over I made my way to my car not really paying attention. I just wanted to go home and think. I got to my car only to see Dean leaning up against the door. "Hey Cas" "Hello, Dean." "Hey Cas, I was wondering…" Oh boy hear it is… "I was wondering if you uh wanted to come over to my place tonight?" He looked at me with a small smile and brilliant green eyes. I could feel my knees going weak and my heart started beating faster. I know I've been to his house before, but that was just to do homework, I've never been there with out it being school related. "Um, I-I don't know… I promised Gabe we could hang out tonight…" I saw his smile disappear and his bright green eyes dim a little bit with disappointment. "Oh, I get it.. That's cool. I uh I'll see you later Cas."

He started walking away. I couldn't help but feel horrible. "Dean!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "We could do it tomorrow, if you want…" I could see his eyes become brighter, "Yea, Cas that would be great. Uh come by my place around 4?" "Ok, I'll see you then. Goodbye Dean." "Bye Cas." The drive home was quick and I don't remember it at all. My mind was replaying the conversation I just shared with Dean. Did I really just agree to what, a date? Was it even a date? "Gabe?"

I yelled once I got inside "Cassie? What's wrong?" He asked while he appeared in the living room with a bag of skittles clutched in his hand. "Uh nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight?" "You want to do something with me? Tonight, why?" He asked me with a look of shock on his face. "What can't a guy hang out with his big brother once and a while?" I replied. "Uh, sure Cassie." We ended up ordering pizza and watched all three seasons of Sherlock. Gabe even let me drink a beer. Through out the rest of the night Dean never even crossed my mind.

I didn't wake up until 12:30 which is a new record for me… I walked down stares and Gabe looked over his shoulder and said, "Well well well, look who decided to wake up! I was about to go up there and check for a pulse!" "Haha, funny Gabe." We sat in silence for a while and I finally told Gabe I was going to be at Dean's for a while tonight. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester? The guy you've been crushing on for like forever?" "Yes, Gabriel, Dean Winchester… You know I've been to his house before to help him study…" "Yeah! That was to study! Am I going to have to go over and give him the infamous big brother talk?" "No, Gabe. Nothing is going to happen. His father and brother are going to be there anyway." "Okay Cassie what ever you say." Gabe sing songed.

* * *

I arrived at Dean's house exactly at 4. I felt very nervous as I walked up to the door, when I knocked John answered. "Cas man! Good to see ya! Come on in." "Thank you Mr. Winchester." John laughed "just call me John, son." "Dean! Get your ass down here, Cas is here!" With that I'll I heard was thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs. "Cas! Glad you made it! Dad we are gonna go downstairs to the entertainment room." "Whatever" was John's only reply.

The basement was like a huge gaming center. It had big comfy couch facing a big flatscreen tv. There was an Xbox, playstation, and a Wii. On the other side of the room there was a pool table, a dart board, and a ping pong table. "You must have some awesome parties down here…" "Nah, not really… The only people that usually come over are Jo, Garth, Ash, and Sam's girlfriend Jess… So, whatcha wanna do? We can watch movies, play video games, or play pool." "I've never played pool before…" "Really?! Have you lived under a rock? Well that's about to change lets go." Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the pool table.

"The objective of the game is to get all of the right balls into the sockets. I'll be stripes you can be solids. Only hit the white ball and once all of your balls are gone you want to get the 8 ball. Who ever sinks the 8 ball first, wins." "Sound easy I guess…" I was very wrong. Dean won the first 3 games in under 5 minuets. "Ok, Cas it seems like pool isn't your game. So why don't we watch movies?" "That sounds ok." "What movie do you want to watch? I've got Back to the Future, Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, Star Wars which is my favorite." "I haven't seen any of those… Well besides Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit..." I replied shyly. Dean's eyes bugged out of his head, "WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ANY OF THESE?!"

I stepped back in shock and a little bit of fear because I know a pissed off alpha is no good for anybody. Dean apparently read my face very well because he immediately calmed down and apologized. "Sorry, I uh I get a little excited about movies. You pick." I could see that Dean was calm and I even saw a little bit of guilt in his eyes. "I don't care, you can pick." "Awesome, we'll start with Star Wars. And we are gonna do it the right way and start with the 4th one." "Wait. Why are we starting with the 4th movie? If there are 6 movies, then shouldn't we start with the 1st movie?" "Oh Cas… The 4th one was the first one they made it has the original actors, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, and Harrison Ford man. Please tell me you know who Harrison Ford is…" When I didn't reply he groaned.

"Wow Cas we gotta get you caught up on pop culture." We sat down on the couch and when the first movie was over I kept gushing about it and couldn't stop. I didn't realize we were sitting so close until Dean's hand ended up on my knee. I was surprised when I didn't try to remove it. I just let it happen. I was about to say how much I liked Dean when his phone started to ring. "Hello? Jesus dad really? You couldn't walk down the stairs for this conversation? Yea hold on, hold on would ya! Cas what kind of pizza do you want?" "Um pepperoni is fine with me." "Dad? Ok get pepperoni, meat lovers and two large orders of breadsticks. Awesome, ok bye."

When we were done eating we went back downstairs to finish our movie marathon and I about chocked on my pop when I found out that Darth Vader was Luke's father. Only resulting in Dean crying from laughter at my reaction. "Come on dude, you really didn't see that coming?" After we finished the 6th movie, we were sitting so close to each other I was almost in Dean's lap. I looked up and flinched at how close Dean's face was to mine. I stared into his green eyes and felt my self unable to move away. I was in a trance. "Dean" I whispered. "Shh, it's ok, I've got you." He whispered back as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe what was happening, true it was my first kiss, but I wasn't expecting to feel the electricity shoot through my veins when our lips met. When we finally pulled apart to catch our breaths our eyes met and his eyes were so bright with excitement and happiness that I couldn't help but smile. "That, was fun." Dean chuckled and agreed. "Can, uh can we do it again?" I asked blushing.

"Of course." he chuckled and leaned forward again. This time it wasn't as gentle, I could feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened and was instantly attacked by his tongue. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I some how ended up on my back with Dean on top of me. He broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw only to stop and nibble on my ear. My breath was erratic and almost gasps. He moved lower kissing my neck only to stop every now and then to suck a mark onto my skin. My hands ended up his shirt and I couldn't help but moan when I traced his muscles on his stomach. I heard Dean moan against my neck I could also feel his arousal through his jeans, only making me moan louder. His hand were all over my body and ended up grabbing my ass through my jeans.

"Hey, Dean I was just- holy shit, okay, sorry I'll just go back up stairs, sorry." John said. Dean and I separated quickly and I scooted back to the other side of the couch and discretely placed a pillow on my lap. "Great timing dad… What did you need?" Dean said a little breathless. "I uh, I just was gonna ask if Cas was staying the night, but I think I got my answer… Just uh don't make too much noise okay? Don't wanna scar Sammy do we?" He said and winked while he went back upstairs. I just sat there in shock and blushed. "Would you like to spend the night Cas?" Dean asked keeping his distance. "Uh, sure why not?" I said with a small smile on my face. "Just let me text Gabe and let him know.  **Hey, Gabe, I'm going to crash at Dean's tonight, I'm tired and don't feel like driving home. I'll see you tomorrow.** Gabriel replied almost instantly all it said was:  **;)**.

"My brother is an idot." I mumbled to my self. We went upstairs to his room and I was surprised to see how clean it was. "Here," Dean said as he tossed me a pair of pajama pants. "I never wear them, I usually sleep naked or in my boxers." He said with a wink. I just stood there and could feel my dick twitch with interest. "I uh, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom…" I stuttered. "Haha, whatever man." When I got to the bathroom I stood there staring at my self in the mirror. What the fuck was I doing? I asked myself. You are going to sleep in the same bed as your crush, who you just had a major make out session with. This should be interesting. As I walked back to Dean's room I could only pray that he decided to sleep in his boxers tonight. I don't know what I would do if he was naked… I breathed a little easier when I walked in and saw him wearing his boxers but could only stare because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Thankfully, he didn't notice I had returned so I could stare for a little bit longer, taking in his abs and his muscular, slightly bowed legs.

I finally walked towards the bed and Dean looked at me and smiled and patted the bed next to him. I quickly crawled in under the sheets and laid on my back. "Cas, dude relax. I'm not gonna jump your bones." He said, I hadn't noticed but I was holding my breath and was laying straight with my hands planted firmly at my sides. I relaxed and rolled to my side to face Dean. He was laying on his side with his head propped on his hand. He smiled that half smile that made me shiver. He moved his other hand and cupped my face. "I'm glad you're here Cas, I like you, like a lot if you couldn't tell." He sounded nervous and it could only make me smile in return. "I'm glad I'm here too Dean" with that said I leaned forward and kissed him. He gladly returned the kiss but broke it off saying we should get some sleep. I agreed quietly and found myself laying my head in the crook of his neck and laying my hand on his chest feeling his steady heartbeat under my hand. "Goodnight Cas" Dean whispered and curled around me.


	8. Boyfriend?

I woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing my back. I had a moment of panic before I remembered that it was Dean. My eyes flew open at that thought; Dean was rubbing my back, we shared the same bed after a pretty hot make out session. It wasn't all a dream, I couldn't help but smile. I rolled over and met his beautiful face. "Morning, Cas" Dean's voice was lower from sleep which caused my stomach to do flips. "Mmm good morning, Dean." I replied leaning forward to press my lips to his, it was a quick, gentle kiss. "Did you sleep okay?" Dean asked still rubbing my back. "I sleep perfectly fine." I replied with a smile. "What time is it?" "Uh, almost 11." Dean replied. "Cas, do you have any plans for today?" He asked me, "Nothing at all why?" "I was just wondering if we could continue our movie marathon and maybe go out tonight?" Dean asked almost nervously.

"I would love that, but first I think I should go home and take a shower and get some clean clothes. Do you want to come with me?" I asked blushing. Dean chuckled and said he would right after he took a quick shower. While Dean was in the bathroom, I put on my jeans and headed downstairs. "Morning Cas" John greeted me while he was reading the paper. "Good morning" I replied politely. I stood there for a minute awkwardly until John put down his paper and told me to sit. "So Cas, you're a senior correct?" "Yes, sir." "That's what I thought… Any plans for college?" He asked me. "Yes, I was planning on just going to the community college and take some classes to become a vet." "Good for you boy. Not a lot of omegas have the guts to do that." He replied.

"Yes, well I'm not like most omegas" I said with a chuckle. "No, you're not, that's what I like about you Cas. You don't take shit from anyone. And son, don't be afraid to come to me for anything you hear? Especially if Dean is being a dumb ass like usual." He chuckled lightly. "Thank you sir, I will keep that promise." I replied. "Enough with the sir, I told you, it's just John." Before I could reply Dean came downstairs, "Ready to go Cas? We will be back later dad." "Ok, boys be careful, are you staying the night again Cas? If so I'll head over to Bobby's for the night, Sammy said he was going over to Garth's for the night." "Yes, he will be staying again." Dean answered for me. "Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow, try not to burn the house down Dean."

Once we got into my car I looked at Dean, "So I am staying again?" I asked with a smirk. "Uh, yeah, if you want to, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything, you don't have to, I'll understand." Dean rambled. "Dean, stop. I would love to stay with you again." With that conversation over with I headed home with a smile on my face. "Gabe?" I called out, "In here Cassie!" He called from the living room. When we reached the living room Gabe was about to say something when he spotted Dean. "Ah, Dean, we meet again." He said with a wink. Whacha doin' guys?" He asked. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and grab some clothes. I'm staying at Dean's again tonight." Gabe just smiled, "okay, Dean you can stay here and watch TV, I'll be down in 20 minutes." I sprinted up the stairs and took the fastest shower in my life, not only because I was excited to spend the entire day with Dean, but I didn't want him down there with Gabriel alone for to long. I even skipped my soap that masks my scent, there really wasn't a point now.

After my shower I ran to my room to change into jeans and t-shirt and threw some pajamas, my toothbrush, and clothes for tomorrow in a bag and ran down the stairs. It was unusually quiet when I reached the bottom of the steps. I got nervous, it shouldn't be this quiet, especially if Gabe was home. "Guys?" I called out not getting an answer. I slowly walked to the living room and set my bag on the chair. "Guys this isn't funny, Gabe you know how much I hate this." I yelled out. I started making my way to the kitchen when they both jumped around the corner screaming. I jumped back and screamed, both Dean and Gabriel went to the floor laughing and crying. "You both are assbutts!" I yelled and stormed off.

"Cas, wait!" Dean called after me. I got to the living room and Dean spun me around so I was facing him. "I'm sorry Cas, please forgive me?" He asked doing his best to make puppy eyes, they weren't as good as Sam's but they worked. "Yes, Dean, I forgive you." "Thanks" He smiled, "and Cas? Assbutt? Really?" I just shrugged and left without saying good by to Gabriel. We got back to Dean's house and he made us some spaghetti, we took our lunch down to the entertainment area and finished watching Star Wars. We were cuddled up on the couch by time the 3rd movie was over. "So, Cas, what did you think?" "I enjoyed it very much Dean, they were awesome movies." I replied smiling up at him. We sat there kissing for about an hour with the Star Wars theme song playing on loop in the background. It was around 6 when we decided to go to the Roadhouse for supper. The place was packed and we almost couldn't find a booth; we found one clear in the back in a corner, almost cut off from the restaurant. It was nice though, it was private and I didn't feel embarrassed to hold Dean's hand over the table.

"Hey guys! What will it be?" Asked Jo, "Hey brat, we'll take bacon cheeseburgers with loaded fries and Cokes." Dean ordered. "I'm not a brat you goon. And be careful, I could spit in your drink and you wouldn't even notice." She replied with a smile and walked away to put our order in. "That wasn't very nice Dean." I said with a frown, "you should apologize." "What? No, Cas, I didn't say it to be mean. Jo's like the little sister I never wanted." Dean replied in his defense. Jo returned with our drinks and smirked at Dean leaving him a little nervous to drink is Coke. I could only laugh at the fact that Jo may or may not have spit in his drink. She came back a few minutes later with our food. "Dean, this is a lot of food, I don't know if I can eat all of it." I said nervously. "Relax man, what you don't eat we can take home and Sammy can eat whatever's left. The kid is like a garbage disposal." Dean said with his mouth stuffed.

I was right, I ate my burger but more than half of my fries were left. Dean though, surprisingly ate everything and even a slice of apple pie for dessert. "I don't know where you put all that." I said. He just shrugged like it was no big deal. We got back to his house and instead of going downstairs we went up to his room and Dean plugged in his Ipod into the speakers and AC/DC played quietly in the background. We laid on his bed talking about everything from school to favorite bands. Our conversation didn't last long because we began to make out. I was laying over Dean and I was kissing along his jaw and down his neck when he suddenly flipped us and he rubbed his erection against my growing one. We both moaned at the contact. Somewhere in the midst of making out, our shirts disappeared, Dean began to kiss along my chest and stomach earning a moan every few kisses. He slowly made his way back up and was nibbling on my neck, our hands were everywhere on each other.

Dean was back to kissing my stomach again and stopped when he reached the top of my jeans. My breathing was already ragged when he looked at me for permission. I nodded and he slowly started to unbutton my jeans he slid them off and took his off rather quickly. When we were in nothing but our boxers, Dean stopped and asked "Cas? Are you? Uh, are you? Do you um." "Just spit it out Dean" I chuckled. "Do you take birth control pills?" He said so fast I almost didn't catch it. I just stared at him in shock. "Uh yes, but Dean, I'm not ready for that. We've only been on one date and I do want to take things slow… I just want to make sure that when we do, we are both committed to this relationship…" I said feeling like a dick for ruining the moment but I had to get that out there. "Yeah, Cas I agree." I stared at him, "really? You do?" "Yeah Cas, I like you and I would be more than happy to wait, I want to earn your trust and show you that I'm not just a horny alpha, but I can be a pretty damn good boyfriend if you'll let me."

With that being said I lurched forward and attacked his mouth. We went back to making out and rutting up against each other. We backed off before we both came in our boxers. We laid there for a while letting our breathing and heartbeats get back to normal. "Dean?" I asked quietly, "yeah Cas?" "You said earlier, that you would be a pretty damn good boyfriend… Is that what we are now?" "Oh, uh yeah I guess, I would like that." He said wrapping his arms around me so my head rested on his shoulder. "I would like that too." I said before falling asleep in his arms.


	9. Checked Out

I woke up the next morning alone, I had a brief moment of panic thinking the past two days were just a dream when Dean walked in new boxers and his hair wet from his shower. "Morning Cas." He smiled at me, "morning" I replied sleepily. "So, Cas what do you want to do today?" Dean asked while getting dressed. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular back as he pulled on his jeans and when he put on his shirt. As if he could feel me staring at him he turned, smiled and said, "like whatcha see Cas?" He winked at me.

I felt my face get hot and I just looked down at the floor. "Cas, I don't care if you stare at me. I like it." Dean said with a smile. We went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see John home already and making pancakes. "Morning boys. Sleep good?" He said and winked at Dean. "Dad, don't do that, and yes we slept fine." Dean replied. We ate in silence for a while until John said that he was going to have to leave for a couple of days to get a car to bring back to the shop to work on. "Dean, I'm going to leave you some money so you and Sammy can get groceries and I'll leave enough so you can spend a little on something else.

Cas, just because I wont be here doesn't mean you aren't welcome; come by whenever. Dean don't do anything stupid." "We wont dad." Dean replied grumpily. "Cas and I are gonna head out I'll be home later." "Dean can I talk to you for a sec? Cas can you give us a moment?" John asked. "Cas, go ahead to the car, I'll be out in a minute." Dean sighed. "Dean, I have my own car here, just come over to my place when your done." I replied and left saying a brief goodbye to John. When Dean got to my house I took him up to my room and asked him what John wanted to talk to him about.

 ***Back at Dean's***  "What is it dad? Dean asked. "Look son, I'm happy you found someone to be with after Lisa, but I want you to be careful. I've set up an appointment at the clinic for you tomorrow to get tested just to make sure. I'm not saying you're not clean, it's just better to be safe than sorry, Sammy will be with you, he's getting tested as well." "Dad! Seriously?!" Dean panicked. "Dean, listen. I just want you and Sammy to be safe." Dean just stood there in shock. "Can I leave now?" He asked feeling very uncomfortable. "Yes, you can, but Dean?" "Oh, god what now?" He asked. "Make sure you use a condom. I'm to young to be a grandpa." John chuckled. With that Dean ran out of the house.

 ***Back at Cas's***  "Well that's… Uh… I-I really don't know what to say, Dean." I stammered. "Yeah talk about embarrassing…" He mumbled. We sat there in silence for a while before Gabe knocked on the door, "Is it okay to come in or am I going be scarred for life?" He yelled through the door. "You're fine Gabe what do you want?" I replied. He opened the door and poked his head around the corner just to make sure it was safe. "I'm going to go out, um try not to have sex on the couch… It's my favorite place to sit…" He said smirking. "Gabriel…" I groaned and Dean only chuckled and replied. "Not making any promises short stack.

Gabe only stared back at us in shock trying to figure out if Dean was joking or not. "Well um bye, I guess." Gabe mumbled. It was quiet for a minute before Dean attacked my neck and started sucking on it. "Dean!" I gasped falling back onto the bed, only to have Dean move over me. "Sorry, Cas, couldn't hold it in any longer." He said against my neck while he put his hands on my hips. I moaned involuntary only to make Dean move to my lips taking my bottom lip between his teeth. "Dean," I whispered, "Dean stop." Dean sat back so he was sitting on my legs. "Cas? What's wrong? Did I hurt you, shit I'm sorry." Dean rambled looking over my body trying to find an injury.

"Dean, I'm fine. But, I uh… I was wondering. Can, can I come with you and Sammy to the clinic tomorrow? I know I've never been with anyone before you, but you never know…" I said quickly not meeting his gaze. "Um, sure Cas, if you really want to, but I promise I'm clean…" He said grabbing my hands. "I trust you, I just want to make sure I am too." I said still not looking at him. Dean grabbed my chin gently forcing me to look into his green eyes. "Why don't we go out to the living room and watch TV or something?" Dean suggested. "Sure, but uh, tonight could we walk through the park? I hear that the lights they put up during this time are supposed to be really pretty, I've always wanted to go, but Gabe never did so I never went." "We can do what ever you want Cas" Dean smiled. Later on that evening we were sitting at some pizza joint enjoying our pizza when Benny and his friends walked in. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean looked at me with a worried look on his face. "Benny." Was all I could say.

Before Dean could turn around, Benny and his friends made their way over to our table. "Well well well, look at what the cat dragged in boys." Benny smiled at us. "Looks like little Castiel, here found himself an alpha. Probably a good thing too huh Cas? Gotta have someone to help you with your heat. Gotta have someone to fuck some sense into you. I bet you love it when Dean-o here bends you over and fucks you? Don't you? I bet you love sucking his dick to. You got such good lips for that." Benny chuckled. "Hey, asshat, why don't you and your buddies go fuck each other and leave us alone." Dean said standing up. I got up quickly and stood behind him grabbing onto his arm so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "What, the slut can't answer for himself? Wait, I forgot, he's an omega, omegas are supposed to be quiet and let their alphas take over. I bet you are real obedient Castiel, I bet you do everything Dean here tells you." Benny growled. "Fuck off." Was all I could say. "Well, that's no way to talk to an alpha you bitch. I should take you out back and teach you a lesson. You would like that-" Benny couldn't finish because Dean pouched him in the nose. "Dean! Oh my god." I said as he threw some money on the table and dragged me out of the restaurant.

We got in the Impala and drove off towards the park in silence. When I couldn't take the silence anymore I said, "Dean? You didn't have to do that, Benny's just an arrogent alpha who thinks that he can have anyone." "Cas, please, I don't want to talk about it… I just got pissed at the way he was talking about you and I guess my own alpha instincts took over and I acted before I could think about it." He said. I let it go and we walked through the park just as the sun set and the lights turned on. "Wow." I breathed, "they are beautiful." Dean agreed and grabbed my hand and we walked in silence all the way back to the Impala. "Dean, would you like to sleep at my place tonight?" I asked quietly hoping he wasn't mad anymore. "Sure, Cas, just let me swing by the house to grab some clothes and to tell Sammy."

He smiled. When we got back to my house, we went straight to my room, thankfully Gabe wasn't home yet. We got dressed, well I put on my pajamas while Dean simply stripped down to his boxers. We laid in my bed comfortably, my head was laying on his shoulder and Dean was rubbing my back; I began to realize that it was very relaxing and that I enjoyed it a lot. Feeling like we needed a little excitement I moved so I was straddling Dean's hips and we sat there for a moment just staring at each other. "Cas what are you-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. When I felt Dean relax to the sudden movement I slowly traced his bottom lip with my tongue asking permission, and when Dean opened his mouth his tongue was invading my mouth.

We continued making out in this position until Dean flipped me onto my back. I gasped at the sudden movement and Deans hands were on my bare chest tracing patterns onto my stomach. "You're beautiful Cas." Dean whispered. I couldn't say anything from shock at Dean's complement so I sat up and latched my lips to his, with a moan from both of us, Dean pushed me back down onto the mattress, slowly kissing down my chest and stomach stopping at the top of my pajama pants. Dean looked up at me and all I could do was nod with approval. Dean slowly slid my pajama pants off and our clothed erections started rubbing against each other with each kiss getting a monad from both of us, Dean's hand was slowly rubbing my crotch.

"Dean, please, please do something." I moaned. Dean began kissing my neck slowly making his way back down and he slowly pulled down my boxers freeing my aching cock. I moaned at the sudden coolness and choked back a scream when Dean's tongue licked from my balls all the way up to the tip of my dick. "Dean!" I moaned. "Shh baby, I've got you." He whispered, slowly taking my length into his mouth. I gripped the sheets and tried so hard not to buck up into Dean's mouth. He took my full length with out even gagging which surprised me a little bit; he slowly bobbed his head up and down only to stop every now and then to lick the head of my dick sweeping up the pre cum with his tongue. My breath started to become erratic and moans were escaping my lips before I could stop them; "Dean, I'm so close." I moaned, he only hummed against my dick bringing me closer to my climax.

"Dean!" I gasped, "Dean, I'm going to cum. I-," Dean only started to suck harder hallowing out his cheeks and looked at me and shook his head a little bit and hummed once again. "Ahh fuck!" I yelled as I came deep into his throat; Dean swallowed it all and licked the sides of his mouth where a little bit escaped. Dean moved up to pull me into his arms and kissed me, I could taste myself on his tongue and it surprisingly didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. "That, that was amazing." I breathed against his neck. " 'M glad you liked it Cas." Dean chuckled. I let the steady sound of Dean's heart lull me into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Best Man

I woke up around 9:30 the next morning, I stretched and looked over at Dean to find him still sleeping snoring softly. I couldn't help but smile and kiss his cheek; Dean started to stir and looked at me with one eye open. "Wha time is it?" he asked sleepily, "it's 9:40, what time is our appointment at the clinic?" I whispered so Gabriel couldn't hear, if he was even home. "11:30." Dean mumbled. I chuckled and told him to go back to sleep and I would wake him when I got back from my shower, he only grunted in response and began snoring softly.

We got to the clinic around 11:15 and I began to feel nervous. I don't know why I was nervous, I've never been with anyone besides Dean, and we haven't even had sex yet… Sam seamed to be the only calm one because Dean kept bouncing his knee and fidgeting in his seat. "Sam Winchester? You can come back now." a short nurse called. Sam came out 10 minutes later with a huge blush spreading over his face. "You're not gonna like it man." he mumbled. "Dean Winchester?" the same nurse called. I had to kick Dean to get him going. 10 minutes passed and Dean came back like he just saw someone get murdered. "Is it really that bad?" I asked nervously; "I uh-I what?" Dean responded in a daze. Before I could react the nurse called my name "Castiel Novak?" I sat in one of those ridiculous gowns staring down at my hands in my lap. "Okay, Castiel, I'm just gong to take your blood pressure, then continue to take some blood, ok?" The nurse said in a quiet voice trying to sooth me; I only nodded in response. This isn't so bad, I don't understand why Sam and Dean were freaked out about… Maybe they didn't like needles.

"Okay, Castiel, I'm going to need a sample if you could." The nurse handed me a small container. Great peeing in a cup, fun… When I returned with my sample the nurse smiled and said I was almost finished there was just one more thing. I didn't think this was so bad, until she told me to remove my boxers; now I know why Sam and Dean were so pale. I came out of the back room just as pale and with the same blush as the two did before. "Well that was very unpleasant." I mumbled earning a laugh from both of the boys in agreement.

We dropped Sam off at his girlfriend, Jess's house and went back to his. Both of our stomachs were growling so Dean made us hamburgers for lunch. We found ourselves downstairs in the entertainment room completely ignoring the movie playing in the background and making out like our lives depended on it. When we finally took a break I was laying on top of Dean with my head on his chest listening to his heart as he rubbed my back. Before I knew it, Dean was shaking me awake; "Cas, babe wake up." Dean whispered in my ear. "What?" I asked my voice was thick with sleep; "Cas you gotta get up... I gotta pee." "Ugh, but I'm comfy." I pouted. Dean only laughed and gently pushed me off, he returned with two cans of pop and a bag of chips. We spent the rest of the day watching movies or tv while cuddling on the big couch. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocked, I wanted to ignore it but it continued which meant someone was calling me.

I sighed and sat up fishing my phone out of my pocket to see Gabriel's picture flashing on the screen. "Yes, Gabriel?" "Cassie, where are you?" "Seriously Gabe, where do you think? "Right, uh sorry. Not used to you having a boyfriend and not being home… I'll leave you alone, just let me know if you plan on ever coming home." "Will do, bye Gabe." I hung up the phone only to get a text from Charlie:  **Dude? Where have you been? I haven't seen you all break. We only have a week left and I want to hang out.** I smiled and replied  **Sorry, I've been… busy… lets hang out tomorrow? I have a lot to tell you.** before I could put my phone away Charlie replied:  **Sounds like a plan. Can't wait to hear what you have to say Cas. See you tomorrow! :)** I laughed and put my phone away. "Well aren't you mr. popular?" Dean chuckled; "Gabe wanted to know where I was and if I was ever planning on returning home, the Charlie texted me and wanted to know when we could hang out." "Oh.." was all he replied. "I told Charlie I would hang out with her tomorrow… We can hang out the next day if you want?" I said nervously. "Sounds fine Cas" Dean said and kissed my cheek. I ended up spending the night again and left in the morning leaving a note for Dean and kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Oh my god!" Charlie squealed when I told her everything that happened between me and Dean. "So, you two are dating now? Like are you boyfriends or whatever?!" "Yeah, we are." I said with a small smile. "Oh. My. God. Cas! I'm so happy! I get to be your best man right at the wedding?" Charlie asked. "Wedding? Charlie, we've only been on one date." "So?" she asked me, sighing I said; "Charlie, I'm sorry but if anyone's going to be my best man, it's going to be Gabe." Charlie frowned then quickly asked; "then can I officiate the wedding?!" I groaned, "Sure, Charlie whatever makes you happy." We did nothing but play video games the rest of the day. When I got home Gabe thought someone was breaking into the house and tackled me to the floor. "Gabriel! Get off me! What the fuck man?" I shouted. "Sorry, Cassie, thought you were a robber. I had to protect all my candy you know." I shoved him off and went to my room and texted Dean.

 **So I told Charlie about us and now she's trying to find somewhere on the internet where she can get one of those certificates so she can 'officiate our wedding'…** Dean responded almost instantly:  **Should I be afraid?** I chuckled and answered:  **You should be afraid of Charlie no matter what she's up to…** Dean responded:  **I could see that. So wanna come over ;) Sammy's still at Jess's.** I chuckled at the alpha and responded:  **I would really love to, but I should probably spend some time with my brother… He tackled me when I got home thinking I was a burglar.** Dean responded a few moments later:  **Aw :( okay, I understand I should probably spend some time with Sammy too whenever he gets home. See you tomorrow then?** I smiled and replied:  **Yes, yes you will. Don't miss me too much before then ;)** Dean replied instantly:  **Too late ;)**. The rest of the night I spent with Gabe watching some stupid comedy and eating junk food. I went to bed shortly after the movie. It had been an interesting day. I fell asleep dreaming of Dean.


	11. Christmas

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I still needed to get Dean a present… I had no idea what to get him so I called Charlie and asked her if she would go with me to the mall to do some shopping. "I don't know Charlie… I have no idea what to get him." I sighed as we exited another store. "Well, he likes rock music right, and cars, and well of course you." Charlie smiled. "So, why not combine the three?" "Combine the three? What do you mean?" I stared at her. "Follow me!" Charlie yelled and took off running through the mall.

~0~0~0~0~

I had promised Dean that I would spend Christmas with him so I could spend Christmas Eve with Gabe. I sat in my living room listening to Gabe butcher Christmas songs, the only thing pulling me through the night was thinking about tomorrow. I was going to meet more of Dean's family and I was excited. I gave Gabe a huge box of assorted candy, which he had eaten almost half of it already, and in return I got an ugly sweater with reindeer and snowmen; Gabe thought it was hilarious.

~0~0~0~0~

Dean had picked me up at 9:30 the next morning; I hid his present in my overnight bag so I could surprise him with it tonight; Charlie did good and I was excited to see Dean's reaction. "Dean? Where are we going?" I asked when we drove past his house. "We are going to my Uncle Bobby's, our house is too small." Dean explained. The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. We got to Bobby's around 10; I suddenly felt very nervous, I was about to meet Dean's family, this was a huge step in our relationship. Apparently I looked nervous because Dean grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to be nervous Cas. My family, well my family is plain crazy, but I love them. They are awesome and understanding. You have nothing to worry about." Dean reassured me. He was right, as soon as I walked through the door, I was slammed with a hug from Sam saying how happy he was that I came and a quick, and slightly awkward hug from John. "Good to see ya son." John said as Dean and I followed him to the living room. The living room was crammed with people; Dean introduced me to everyone, "Cas, this is my Uncle Bobby." He said pointing to an older man wearing a ball cap, "and this is his wife, Ellen." "Good to meet you, Cas." She said while giving me a hug.

"And you know Garth and Jo." "Hey, guys." I said quietly. We sat around the cramped living room the seating was limited so I ended up sitting Dean's lap; which surprising wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, no one seemed to notice. Once lunch was finished, Sam, Garth, Jo, Dean and I went back to the Winchester's to watch movies. We ended up watching Indiana Jones, Jo and Garth sat next to each other bickering over which one was the best, Sam sat next to Jo not paying attention to the movie texting Jess; I sat wrapped up in Dean's arms with my head laying on his shoulder. I didn't remember falling asleep; the last thing I remembered was Indy's class being interrupted by a man named Marcus; next thing I knew Dean was gently shaking me awake. "Cas, hey, come on wake up. Jo and Garth are leaving." I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and said a quick goodbye to the twins.

Dean and I stayed on the couch for almost an hour in comfortable silence; Sam had ended up going over to Jess's for a little bit. "I'll be right back." I told Dean and kissed him on the cheek to run up to his room to grab his present. When I came back downstairs Dean was sitting there with a present wrapped in newspaper sitting on the table. I stopped and smiled then continued to sit next to Dean. "Merry Christmas, Dean." I smiled and handed him his present. Dean smiled and ripped open the present; he stared at it for a moment and suddenly attacked me kissing my mouth and neck. "Cas, I-I love it." I had gotten Dean vintage vinyl records of his favorite bands, car wax for baby, and a very private picture of myself for Dean to keep. I smiled and told him I was happy that he liked it. "Here, Cas, Merry Christmas." He said handing me my present; I ripped it open and just stared at the books in front of me. I was quiet for so long that Dean got the wrong impression; "Shit. You don't like it. I uh I can take it back and get you something else." I just stared at him with tears in my eyes. "Cas? What's wrong. Fuck you really don't like it." "Dean. Shut up for a minute." I chocked out. "I love it. I can't believe you remembered." Dean had gotten me "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings" all in the original design. I placed the books on the table next to Dean's present and kissed him passionately. "I love it so much Dean, thank you." "I'm glad to hear it Cas. It wasn't easy to find. In fact Sammy was the one who found them." We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and ended up falling asleep.

 


	12. Double Date

It was the first day back from Christmas break and my morning was not going good. I ran out of my favorite body wash, or more than likely Gabriel used the last of it. Gabriel forgot to get more milk, so I had nothing for breakfast because the bread was moldy, and I couldn't find my favorite pair of convers; and to top it all off my car wouldn't start. So, I called Dean; "Hey babe, what's up?" Dean answered on the 3rd ring, "my fucking car wont start and Gabriel is an asshat. Can you pick me up?" "Of course, be there in 10." I sat on my front porch ignoring the cold waiting for the black Impala to pull up. As soon as I saw Dean turn onto my street I hopped off the porch and waited for him at the end of the driveway; I crawled into the backseat and murmured my good mornings to the boys.

~0~0~0~0~

The day went by surprisingly fast for it being the first day back. I sat down at our usual spot at lunch. Charlie was already sitting there texting her new girlfriend she met over the break. Dean eventually sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Aw, you guys are too cute!" Charlie gushed. "Shut up" I replied chuckling, "How's Gilda?" "Amazing. I can't believe I finally found someone, and I can't believe that she's older!" Charlie gushed. "How much older?" Dean said with a wink, earning a slap on the arm from me. "She's only two years older than me thank you very much. I met her at the coffee shop. She's a beta and drop dead gorgeous!" She beamed. "Charlie, you and Gilda should come with Dean and I to the movies Friday!" I suggested. "Yeah, that would be fun!" She agreed. "Awesome, we're just going to the drive in. They're showing Raiders of the Lost Ark!" Dean said excitedly.

~0~0~0~0~

Dean showed up at my house around 6 Friday and we went to pick up Charlie and Dorothy. "Nice car dude!" Charlie said, "I knew you had an old one but I never seen it." "It is a very cool car, I agree with Charlie." Gilda said quietly. "Yeah, she was my dad's before he passed it down to me." Dean said with a smile. We got to the drive in and I slid closer to Dean so Charlie and Gilda could squeeze up to the front seat as well so they could see better. It was a lot of fun. After the movie we went to the Roadhouse for burgers and ice cream, or in Dean's case, pie. Dean dropped of the girls at Charlie's and we went back to Deans.

We stayed on the main floor for about an hour talking to John then headed downstairs to play some pool, which I still suck at, but Dean loves "showing" me how to play. We reached the bottom of there stairs only to interrupt a pretty heavy make out session from Sam and Jess. "Shit, sorry guys, we uh we'll just go to my room." Dean stammered looking slightly embarrassed and a little bit proud of Sam. They didn't even acknowledge us, so we went back upstairs. I had already told Gabe that I probably wasn't coming home tonight, so Dean and I stripped down to our boxers, which he has gotten me into the habit of, and quickly climbed under the blanket.

We laid there doing nothing but snuggling and kissing gently. We were both too tired to do anything more. I woke up the next morning feeling a heavy pressure on my chest. I looked down to see Dean's head laying on my chest right above my heart; I couldn't help but smile and run my fingers through his short spiky hair. We laid there for almost twenty minutes before Dean started to stir. "Hmm morning Cas." Dean grumbled with his voice thick with sleep. "More like good afternoon." I chuckled. "Shit, what time is it?" Dean said sitting up, "12:30" I replied checking my phone. We both put on shirts and headed downstairs to the smell of food. "Bout time you two woke up." John said from the stove.

"I was wondering if I was gonna have to come up there and perform CPR on you two." Sam chuckled. "Hey, keep your nasty lips away from Cas, he's mine." Dean joked only leaving me with a embarrassing blush. "Whatever jerk." "Bitch." "Both of you shut it." John grumbled and set a giant bowl of chicken alfredo on the table. We ate in silence and once we were finished eating Dean and I did the dishes while Sam went to library saying something about getting a book for his English paper. John later came downstairs and informed us that he was headed to the shop. "Damn fools can't manage one fucking day without me there." John mumbled as he walked back up the stairs. "So, Cas, we're all alone in the house, what could we possibly do?" Dean said lowering me onto my back on the couch.

"I don't know, I'm sure there are lots of things we could do, but I wan't you to know this Dean." I said sitting us up for a minute. "Um ok? Shoot" Dean said nervously. "Dean, I we agreed not to have sex until I'm ready, I'm hoping you still understand, because, I know once we do, we become mates. I hope it comes to that someday, I really do." I said "Cas, I  _still_ completely understand. I actually feel the same way, I mean, we've haven't even been dating for a month yet." "Good, I'm glad you agree." I said with a smile and pulled him back on top of me, attacking his lips. After an hour, we laid there in our boxers trying to get our breathing and hear rates back to normal. We got dressed and headed back upstairs so Dean could take me home.


	13. I Love You

***Hey guys, just a warning, I'm jumping ahead to Graduation just so I can get further into the story so I can get going on where I want the story to go!**

* * *

 

Graduation was in a week. I was valedictorian and I didn't have a speech. I suck at speaking in public, what was I going to do? Charlie was no help, she wanted me to do my speech in Elvish. Dean wasn't much help either, so I was on my own. I told Dean that I wouldn't be over at all this this week so I could concentrate on this stupid speech. I ended up finishing it the night before Graduation. The ceremony was short and sweet, to my surprise my speech went by smoothly earning a few tears from my classmates and the rest of the audience. Once we were outside I was attacked with a bear hug from Sam. "Congrats, Cas!" "Thank you, Sam, but could you put me down? I can't breath." "Shit, sorry man." He said and put me back on the ground.

I walked over to my family, only Gabe, Balthazar, and Anna with her kids showed up. Everyone hugged me and told me they were proud. I was enjoying a nice conversation with Balthazar when I was suddenly picked up and spun around. I panicked for a moment only to stop when I saw Dean smiling at me. "We did it Cas!" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Of course we did it, you had an amazing tutor remember?" I chuckled, "of course, how could I forget?" He said smiling. "Well Cassie? Are you going to introduce us?" Balthazar asked smiling. "Oh, right, Dean this is my older brother, Balthazar." "Nice to meet you." Dean said with a smile and shook his hand. "And this is my sister Anna, with her son, Alfie, and her daughter Hannah." "It's good to finally meet you, Dean, Castiel has told us about you over the phone." Anna said with a smile and hugged Dean. Dean and I were having a joined party at the Roadhouse, Ellen had closed it for the day so we could have a private party.

We stayed at the Roadhouse till 7pm, everyone went home, Dean grabbed my hand before I could leave with Gabe; "There's this place I want to show you… You think you could come with?" Dean asked with a smile. "Of course Dean, I would gladly go anywhere with you, you know that." I chuckled. "Great, uh I'll pick you up in like half an hour?" "Sounds good, Dean, see you then." Half an hour later I was sitting in the Impala, the quiet was comforting; "Dean? Where is it we are going?" I asked, "it's a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it." Dean said as he pulled off onto a dirt road. He eventually stopped in a middle of a field and shut off the car. Dean reached into the back seat and grabbed a big blanket. "Come on Cas." Dean smiled and dragged me out of the drivers side, laid down the blanked on the ground , pulled me against his chest, and he looked up at the sky. "Wow. This is amazing Dean." I whispered. "Yeah, I used to come out here a lot after Lisa and I broke up… I found it soothing, I was hoping this could be our spot Cas." Dean said quietly.

"I would love that Dean." I said and reached up to kiss him. We laid under the stars for a few hours, "Cas?" Dean whispered. "Yes, Dean?" Dean sat up pulling me up with him. I stared at him tilting my head to the side waiting for him to talk. "Cas, I-I uh… We've been dating for almost 6 months now… And I uh, I just wanted to say, I love you Cas." Dean whispered. I just stared at him in shock, processing what he just said. I knew I fell for him hard, the moment he saved me from Benny that day at school. I knew I loved him from the first time he told me I was beautiful. "Cas? Say something man." Dean said nervously; I didn't realize I had been quiet for so long, "I love you too, Dean." I smiled with tears in my eyes. "I've loved you from the moment you saved me." Dean smiled at me and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

I laid on top of him for a while kissing and groping. I gasped when Dean flipped us so I was laying on my back. "Dean?" I whispered, "yeah?" Dean said against my neck. "Dean, I'm ready." Dean's head snapped up and we stared at each other for a moment. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." "I'm sure Dean, I love you, and I know you love me. I want this." I smiled, Dean smiled in return and leaned down to kiss me. I pulled of his shirt and ran my fingers down his chest then wrapped them in his short hair deepening the kiss. When were were finally naked, we stopped and just stared at each other for a was the first time I've seen Dean completely naked, and he was beautiful. I stared at him for a little while longer and then pressed my lips against his neck sucking and biting softly. Dean moaned in my ear and moved his hand down my spine stopping right above my ass. He seemed a little nervous, hell I was nervous. "It's okay, Dean, I trust you." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and pushed one finger into my entrance, I gasped at the little twinge of pain I felt; Dean slowly worked me open adding another finger.

I was breathing heavier and wiggling underneath his touch. "Dean, please? I'm ready." I moaned. With that, Dean moved over me more and slowly pushed his way in. We both moaned with the contact. Dean waited for a moment for me to get used to his length. "Move Dean" I said quietly; Dean pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. "Fuck" I whispered, Dean kept going slowly hitting my prostate each time. "Cas" Dean breathed against my neck biting and sucking on some spots. "Dean, I'm so close!" I moaned into his ear; "please, go faster." Dean grunted in response and picked up his pace slamming into me harder with each thrust. We hit our climaxes at the same time calling each others names as we came. I laid there cuddling against Dean's stomach while we waited for his knot to recede. When Dean slipped out of me we both shivered; "that… that was amazing Dean, thank you." I smiled up at him. "It was amazing Cas, I loved it, and I love you." Dean smiled back at me. Once we got ourselves cleaned up we went back to my house and went to sleep.


	14. The House

A month after graduation, Sam and Dean went to work at the Auto Shop with their father to earn some cash while I went to work at the library. It was a nice routine, every day Dean would come to the library for lunch or I would go to the shop. We would sit in comfortable silence and eat our lunch. One day while Dean and I sat in my tiny little office at the library eating lunch Dean brought up the idea of getting an apartment together. I stared at him with wide eyes trying to process what he just said. "Dean, you-you want to live with me?" I stammered; "yes, Cas, I want to live with you" he chuckled, "we already spend almost all of our time together, hell we take turns sleeping at each other's places. I'm sure Gabriel and my dad would love the idea of finally getting us out of the house." He chuckled. "Okay, we will go look tomorrow since it's Saturday and we both have the weekend off." I smiled. The rest of our lunch break was filled with silence.

~0~0~0~0~

Dean was right, Gabe and John were both happy about the idea of Dean and I getting an apartment. John even said he'll chip in with the first couple months of rent. Dean picked me up around 9 and we spent the day looking at apartments. After the 10th apartment we sat in the Impala frustrated. "I can't believe we looked at 10 apartments and every single one of them sucked." Dean grumbled. "That last one wasn't too bad…" I said, "not too bad? Cas, it had mold in almost every room and it smelled funny." Dean sighed. "Besides, it's almost a half hour drive away from campus." Dean said and started driving down the road; we got closer to his house when I noticed a for rent sign in a yard. "Dean, stop. What about that?" I said and pointed out the window. "A house Cas? A house is a lot more than an apartment." Dean said, "Please? Can we just go in and take a look?" I said giving him my best attempt at Sam's famous puppy eyes. "Shit, Cas really? Puppy eyes? Ugh fine, lets go." Dean sighed and got out of the Impala. "Thank you!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. We walked up and a man came out of the house.

"Hello, are you here to look at the house?" "Uh yes please." Dean said quietly. "Come on in, I'll let you look around and you can meet me in the kitchen when you are all finished." The man said with a smile. The first room we walked into was the living room; "Dean this is gorgeous!" I said I had high ceilings with a fireplace in one corner and dark hardwood floors. There was a little cozy room right off the living room that was meant for an office. We moved upstairs to find 3 bedrooms and a bathroom in the hallway. The two rooms at one end of the hallway were a decent size that we could easily transform into guest bedrooms or something else. The master bedroom was amazing. It also had high ceilings and the dark hardwood floor seemed to go through the whole house. There were french doors leading out to a little balcony that overlooked the huge backyard. "Dean, this house is amazing." I said, when I got no answer I turned around and Dean wasn't there. "Dean?" I called out, "Cas come here." I heard Dean call from the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

Dean was standing in the middle of a huge bathroom; it had a big soaker tub and a separate walk in shower, it had double sinks and through another door was a giant walk in closet that could easily fit my bedroom in it. We stood there for a moment taking it all in. "Dean, I absolutely love this house." "Me too babe, but I don't know if we can afford it." Dean said softly and grabbed my hand as we walked back downstairs to the kitchen. We stopped dead in our tracks and took it all in. The kitchen was like something from a magazine; stainless steel oven and fridge, dark granite countertops, and a farmers sink, and in the corner was a perfect spot for a table, it was beautiful. "Well, what do you think?" The man asked, "It's amazing, we love it, but we're a little worried about the price." I said, "I'll tell you what, I will give you till Monday to think about it, come back here around 1 and we'll discuss it." The man said with a smile. "Great, thank you so much." I said with a smile and grabbed Dean's hand to go back to his place. We sat in Dean's kitchen discussing the house. "Dean, please? I really love that house. You have to admit it was 20 times better than all of the apartments we saw. And it's only 10 minutes away from here and the campus." I said, "I know babe, I love the house too, I really do, but I don't know if we're going to have the money for it." Dean sighed. "I have a trust fund I can get to since I turned 18, I can only go to school for two years to cut back on costs. Anything, Dean please?" I begged.

"How'd the apartment hunt go boys?" John asked coming into the kitchen, "not good huh?" he asked when he saw Dean and I's stressed faces. "All the apartments were complete shit." Dean said, "but we found this house 10 minutes away from here and campus, it was a gorgeous house dad, but I'm afraid it's going to be too much money. The guy selling the house said he would give us till Monday to think about it." Dean said. "Well, I'll go with you Monday and see this house and see if we can't get you a reasonable deal." John said happily. "Seriously? Dad you're the best." Dean got up and hugged him.

* * *

Monday rolled around and we went back to the house and gave John a quick tour. "Wow, this is a nice place. I can see why you boys fell in love with it." John said, "well why don't you two go to the roadhouse and get something to eat and I'll negotiate prices with this good man." John said with a smile "just come back in an hour and pick me up." "Deal." Said Dean. An hour later we pulled up to the house to see a sold sticker on the sign. "Dean?!" I said excitedly and we ran up to the house. We came in just in time to see John sign some papers and to shake the man's hand. "Dad?" Dean said nervously. "Congrats, son, you've got yourself a house." John said and dropped two sets of keys in Dean's hand. "What?! We got the house?!" I all but shouted. "Yep. You're not renting it either. It's yours. I signed to pay the first years payments just till you boys get on your feet and get enough money saved up." John smiled. "You can move in next week." The man said.

~0~0~0~0~

"You what?! You two bought a house?!" Charlie yelled through the phone; "yes Charlie, and I'm hoping you'll be there next week to help us move in." I said. "Well duh, I'm going to be there. And we've got to do something to break in the house. We gotta have a movie marathon and we can order pizza and oh this is going to be so much fun!" Charlie squealed.

* * *

Next week couldn't have come any faster. With the help of John, Bobby, Sam, Garth, Jess, Jo, and Charlie, we got everything loaded out of the trucks and U-haul and into the respected rooms. Once we got everything in place and an a couple of air mattress blowed up in the spare rooms for Charlie and Sam, we ordered a couple of pizzas and ended up watching The Lord of the Rings. We went to bed around 3 in the morning and didn't get up until 12:30 the next day. "I can't wait to make an actual meal in this kitchen!" Dean said excitedly. "You know what. I'm going to do it tomorrow after work." He said and I only chuckled in response. "I decided that I would get off work early and surprise Dean and make him a pie. I still hadn't told him my secret love for baking. That night we christened almost every room of the house, including the back porch.

Like I promised I got left the library almost an hour early and stopped at the store to get some apples and everything else I needed to make the pie. I was standing in the kitchen finishing up the top crust of the pie when Dean came into the kitchen with his hands full of groceries. "So, Cas I was thinking I could make Chicken parmesan and- are you making pie?" Dean asked with his eyes wide. "Yes, Dean I'm making you pie." I smiled "I-I didn't know you could bake." Dean said still eyeing the uncooked pie. "Yeah, it's actually one of my favorite things to do, that's why Gabe is so addicted to sugar." I chuckled.

"Why did I not know about this Castiel?" Dean said his voice a little lower than usual. I froze and looked at him confused to why he used my full name. "I uh, I don't know, it never really came up? Are you mad?" I asked quietly. "Mad? Why the hell would I be mad. The man I love can freaking bake me pie whenever I want. I think I'm in heaven!" Dean said kissing my cheek. "Well in that case, I better get this in the oven and keep my man happy." I said with a smile. "Dean, this is amazing. I didn't know you could cook!" I said with a mouthful of Chicken Parmesan. "Yeah, well it's kind of like your baking, never really came up. And besides my dad is a way better cook than me so he always cooks around the house."

"Mmm well I've had both of your cooking and it's just about the same." I said and kissed the top of his head when I got up to clear our plates. I sat back down with two plates of pie and waited for Dean to take his first bite and had to readjust my self in my jeans from the moan Dean made. "Babe. This. This is the best pie I've had since my mom." "I'm glad you like it." I smiled. I cleared the table and started doing the dishes when I felt Dean wrap his harms around my waist. "Dean!" I laughed when he started kissing the back of my neck and making small circles with his thumbs on my stomach. "C'mon Cas, lets go break in the new bed." Dean mumbled against the back of my neck. I spun around locking my arms around his neck, "sounds like a plan." I whispered as Dean picked me up and practically ran to the bedroom.


	15. The Kitten

The summer seemed to go by really fast. Dean was busy at the Auto Shop with his dad, and I was busy at the library. School was starting in a week; Dean and I had come to the agreement that Dean would stay working with his dad and not go to college, while I decided to only attend school for two years for baking. As Dean and I were laying in bed that night I got the courage to ask him if we could get a pet; "Dean?" I asked softly, "yeah Cas?" "Do you think we could get a pet?" I asked nervously. "A pet? Why the hell do you want a pet? They're messy and they shed their hair everywhere." Dean said, and it brought my confidence down a little. "Well, I always wanted to get another pet, but Gabe was dead against it because when we were little I brought in a stray cat and it did not like Gabe at all… And I missed having a pet running around the house." I said quietly. "I don't know Cas, I'll think about it." With the conversation over, I rolled over and fell asleep.

~0~0~0~0~

"Dean, I told you I don't want to go anywhere, I've had a long day and I just want to relax." I complained when Dean drove us to the Roadhouse. "Come on Cas, it'll be fun, I promise. And besides, I have a surprise for you when you get home." Dean said with a wink. "Well, you also know that classes start tomorrow and I want to get a good nights sleep." I said grumpily. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. We stay one hour only after we're done eating." "Deal." Everyone was at the Roadhouse, John, Sam, Jess, Garth, Jo, Bobby, Ellen, Charlie, and Gabe. Dean was right, it was fun hanging out with everyone. Dean kept his promise and after an hour went by we went home. I got to the door first when Dean came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. "Dean? What the hell are you doing?" I grumbled. "Shh, trust me, you'll love it."

Dean said as he opened the door and led me into the living room. "Okay, you can look." Dean said removing his hands; sitting on the coffee table was a little white box with holes on the side. "Dean? Is, is this what I think it is?" I asked getting excited. "Look for yourself and see." He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran over to the table and opened the box. I gasped and reached inside the box and pulled out a tiny black kitten with bright green eyes. "Dean! Oh my god! Thank you!" I practically screamed and gave him a hug. "Well, you said that you had a cat when you were younger, and well I walked over to the pet store on one of my breaks and saw this little guy through the window and couldn't resist… Cas? Are you crying?" Dean asked, "What?! No…" I said quickly wiping my face with the back of my hand. "I'm just really happy." "Well good." Dean said with a smile. "Now, why don't you put down the little fuzz ball and come upstairs." "Okay, but we have to name him before I leave for school tomorrow." I said happily. "Whatever, Cas." Dean said and dragged me upstairs.


	16. Bruises

I woke up half an hour before my alarm and was confused momentarily why there was a black ball of fur laying on my chest. I smiled when I remembered that Dean had gotten me a kitten for my birthday. I carefully picked up the kitten and went downstairs with out waking up Dean. I sat on the couch petting the cat deciding on what to name it. I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I could hear my alarm finally go off; Dean slowly trudged his way down the steps; "morning Dean." I smiled and kissed his cheek when he walked by to get a cup of coffee.

"morning" he mumbled still half asleep. When I turned around with Dean's breakfast, I couldn't help but smile at the sight; Dean was sitting at the table in nothing but his boxers, his hair was crazy from sleep and sitting on his lap was my kitten, Dean was absently petting him behind the ears earning loud purrs from the cat. I sat down next to him with our plates of food and Dean set the cat on the floor; "so Cas? You name the little fur ball yet?" "No, I haven't yet. I can't decide on the name." I replied, "well I'm gonna call him fur ball unless you come up with a name." Dean chuckled. "Okay, what about tiger?" "Tiger? Seriously, no anything but that." I glared at him playfully, "okay then, what about squirt, he's so little, I think he was the runt of the litter." "Squirt? Huh, I like it." Dean smiled. "Squirt it is then."

~0~0~0~0~

My first day of college was going pretty good. All my classes were pretty easy, I decided to add on a history class because I had grown fond of the subject for obvious reasons. The day was good until I walked into my cooking 101 class; sitting at the back of the room was no other than Benny. I groaned to myself thinking I had finally gotten rid of the bastard; so, to avoid him, I sat in front of the class. Class had gone by quickly and when the bell rang I made it about half way to my car when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and pinned me up against a tree. "Castiel Novak. What a surprise." Benny snickered. "Let go of me, Benny. Now." I said through my teeth. "Woah, looks like someone has gotten some kick. Bet it was from Dean, wasn't it." He smiled and leaned in to smell my neck. "Still trying to mask you scent? Doesn't help much. You reek of sex and Dean. Finally got what you wanted huh? From that day in the hallway? Finally got an alfa's knot, you slut. I bet you begged for it." Benny continued, "I hear you're livin' together too. Bet that wasn't to hard to convince Dean into. Bet you bribed him with sex." I couldn't do anything but glare, even though I was an omega, I was still fairly strong; so I shoved as hard as I could and when Benny stumbled back I ran.

I got to my car and unlocked it only to be spun around once again and kneed in the gut. I gasped at the contact and fell to the ground; Benny grabbed me by the hair pulling me up. "You're gonna pay for that slut." He said and punched me and then threw me on the ground kicking me once in the side before walking away. I laid there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath, I drove home quickly and locked myself in the house thankful that Dean wasn't home yet. About an hour later and two ice bag in, I was laying on my back with Squirt on my chest sleeping, when I heard the front door open. "Cas? Babe? I'm home." Dean yelled out. "In here." I yelled softly, Dean walked into the living room and froze. His face was a bunch of emotions, anger, concern, worry, and more anger. "Cas! What happened to you? Who did this?" He said quickly kneeling down beside me.

I sighed and put Squirt on the floor wincing at my movements. Dean gently grabbed my fact to inspect my black eye and split lip. "Benny." was all I could get out. "I-I had a class with him today and he jumped me when I was walking to my car." I whispered. "Did he do anything else Cas? Did-did he?" Dean whispered struggling with the end of his sentence. "No, Dean. He didn't rape me. He just beat the shit out of me, and gave me shit about bribing you with sex to get the house. I also got these…" I said slowly tugging off my shirt wincing at the pain. Dean just sat there in shock looking at the dark bruises on my rib cage."I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!" Dean yelled scaring Squirt to the point where he hid under the entertainment center. "Dean, please don't do anything." I said quietly. "Don't do anything? Cas the guy beat you up!" "I know, but if you interfere, you'll just make things worse." I said quietly. "Well, we're gonna do something about this, lets go." He said tossing me my shirt. "Where are we going?" I asked once we were in the Impala. "To the court house. We're getting a restraining order against Benny." Dean practically growled.

We got the restraining order cleared with the judge; Benny was not to come within 100 feet from me, and for our Cooking 101 class, the court was sending a letter to the dean of the school and to the teacher to keep a very, very close eye on Benny. Dean also insisted that I go to the doctor to get my ribs checked out; luckily I didn't break any of them, but the doctor did give me some pain medicine and some ointment to help with the bruises. Once, the restraining order was in tact, school went on smoothly. I never saw Benny besides our only class together. I was doing well and decided that I was going to be done after this year ended. I had enough cooking classes to give me enough experience for future plans that I might need. Plus, I wanted to get a good job and spend more time at home with Dean.

 


	17. Full House

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far! Just a heads up I decided to jump to Thanksgiving to get the story going so I can get a better grip of what I want to do with the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 

Thanksgiving was going to be at our place this year. The day before, John, Sam, and Dean were in the kitchen almost all day preparing food to cook tomorrow while I cleaned the house. We eventually got a few beds to put in the guest rooms which would come in handy because Balthazar for some reason wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us and I didn't ask why; I like the idea of having another brother with me for Thanksgiving. Everyone started arriving around 10, Charlie even showed up saying that she would much rather spend Thanksgiving with us than her family. By time lunch was over with and everyone was full of turkey we made our way to the living room to watch the game. After the game I had to literally pry Squirt from Gabriel's hands so we could have pie; I had made three pies, all requests from Dean of course, there was pumpkin, cherry, and pecan. It was a good day, full of laughter and teasing, I was kind of sad once everyone left. "So, Cassie? What are the plans for the night?" Balthazar asked. "I don't care. We could watch a movie. Dean has more movies than I can count." I said bumping my shoulder against Deans. "That sound good to me." Dean said and leaned down to whisper something in my ear; "I hope your brother is a deep sleeper Cas, cuz what I have planned for you tonight is going to make you scream." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I quickly walked to the couch to, discretely, and throw a blanket over my lap.

I could hear Dean's laughter carry through the hallways. "I don't even want to know what you said to him." Came Balthazar's voice. We ended up watching The Goonies, Dean and I were snuggled up under the blanket on the couch while Balthazar sat in the recliner with Squirt curled up on his lap. It was comfortable, until about halfway through the movie. Dean's hand was on my thigh, which was normal for me, until he started moving his hand higher to the point where he started rubbing my crotch. I jumped a little at the movement only to see Dean smirk out of the corner of my eye. I quickly glanced over at Balthazar to see if he had noticed but he was in a trance watching the movie intently. "Dean." I whispered, "what are you doing?" "What's it look like Cas? I want you. Right here. Right now." Dean whispered in my ear nibbling it lightly as he put more pressure on my growing erection. I moaned softly and had to reach down to stop Dean's hand. "Up stairs, now." I growled in his ear. "I'll be up in a minute." He quickly stood up and practically ran up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" Balthazar asked. "Don't know, probably ate too much, I'm gonna go check on him." I said and made my way up the stairs slowly so Balthazar wouldn't suspect anything. Once I got in the bedroom I locked the door.

I felt Dean wrap his arms around my waist; "Cas" he whispered, "god, I've wanted you all day. I've been hard since we ate pie." He moaned in my ear causing me to moan and push my back agains his chest and I could feel his erection through his jeans. I spun around and wrapped my legs around his waist and Dean carried me over and dropped me on the bed. I quickly stood on my knees and pulled off his shirt and to unbutton his jeans, once he was completely naked, Dean was ripping off my shirt and jeans and shoved me onto the bed. I moaned as Dean kissed his way down my neck and had to hold back a cry of pleasure when he took my length into his mouth. I laced my fingers in his hair as he quickly bobbed his head; a few minutes later I tapped his shoulder signaling for him to stop. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that." I said breathlessly, "well then I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to get you going for another round." He said with a wink and swallowed me again, "Ahh fuck" I called out and bucked my hips; Dean knew exactly what could get my off, he took me all the way down his throat then used a small amount of teeth as he came back up and swirled his tongue around my head lapping up all of the pre cum. "Dean! Unnn fuck!" I practically yelled as I came into his mouth.

Dean sat up and with a smile he swallowed my load, "better be quiet Cas, wouldn't want your big brother come barging in here do you?" I could only shake my head still high from my orgasm. Before I could fully come down from my high, Dean was thrusting into me. "God, Cas still so tight. I love it." Dean murmured against my neck sucking a mark before moving to my lips. Our moans began to get louder and we didn't care anymore. Who cared if Balthazar heard us, we loved each other and that was all that mattered to me. Once Dean's knot went down he slipped out of me causing me to shiver; "why don't we take a shower and go to bed?" Dean suggested. "Why not take a bath? It's more relaxing." I said in return. We sat there in the tub for almost an hour just holding each other and kissing softly. We finally got out when the water became too cold, we dried off and crawled under the covers naked. "I love you." I whispered against Dean's neck; "mmm love you too Cas." He said and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 


	18. Are We Breaking Up?

***Hey guys, just so you're not confused, the first part of the chapter is going to be the day after Thanksgiving, then the rest of the chapter will be Christmas. I'm sorry for jumping around so much, I just want to get to the point where I can really start my plot. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 

I walked downstairs early like I normally do and headed for the kitchen only to see Balthazar sitting at the table already with a cup of coffee and Squirt sitting on his lap. "Good morning Balthy." I said grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard. "Morning Cas." He replied some what grumpily. "You ok?" I asked noticing the grouchiness in his voice. "Well, since you asked, no, I'm not ok. I couldn't sleep last night because you and your boyfriend were busying trying to wake up the the whole fucking neighborhood." He snapped. "I- I'm sorry Balthazar, I- we didn't realize." I stammered.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it you're hopelessly in love. I'm just saying I'm glad I'm leaving tonight so I can actually sleep." He said sounding a little more happy. About an hour later Dean came downstairs and thankfully, for Balthazar, he was wearing at least pajama pants. "Morning." Dean said lazily kissing my cheek as he walked by to get himself some coffee and to pour him a bowl of cereal. We drove Balthazar to the airport and stopped at the store to get groceries. We later went to Charlie's house for a game night which included Dean and myself, Charlie and her new girlfriend, Gilda, Sam, Jess, Jo, and her boyfriend Ash, and Garth. We were there most of the night and didn't come back home till about 1:30 in the morning.

* * *

Christmas was coming up, Dean and I have been dating for a year now, so I wanted to get him something special but I didn't know what to get him. We were spending Christmas at Bobby and Ellen's again this year and they even invited Gabriel and Charlie. We all sat around the table several conversations going on at once; every now and then Sam would look at me and smile, so would everyone else… I found it odd but just brushed it off as it being the holidays getting into people's heads. Dean was even being quieter than usual which also was making me kinda nervous; I was about to say something when John started asking me how school was going and what I was planning on doing once this year was over. I had told him that one day I would like to open a bakery, my dream as a vet long gone. It worked, I forgot about the awkward smiles and Dean being non talkative. Once we arrived home I snuck upstairs to get Dean his present; I got downstairs and the fireplace was lit and so were a bunch of other candles.

Dean was sitting on the couch fidgeting nervously. "Dean? What's wrong? You've been quiet all day and now you look like your about to puke." I said quietly becoming nervous. "Nothing, I'm fine Cas. Come on sit and let me open my present." He said with a shaky smile. I agreed and sat down next to him. He ripped open his present and smiled at the vintage t-shirts I ordered him. "Thanks, babe. I love them." He smiled and leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "Good. I wasn't sure if you would like them. I had no idea what to get you." I replied with a small smile. We sat there in comfortable silence of what felt like forever; and I know this sounds selfish but I was wondering if Dean had forgotten to get me a present and I'm not gonna lie, I was a little sad.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dean said my name so quietly I almost missed it. "Cas, listen. We've been dating a little over a year now…" He said quietly I couldn't help the sinking feeling I had in my chest; was he going to break up with me? I started mentally panicking trying to think of what could have happened. "Dean? Is, is something wrong?" I asked my voice shaking a little bit with nerves and threatening tears. "Look, Cas, you know I'm no good with moments like these… I just don't know exactly what to say here." He said, "are you breaking up with me?" I asked suddenly taking Dean by surprise.

"What? No! Cas, why would you think that? Shit. This isn't how I wanted this to go, so I'm just gonna throw it out there. Cas, we've been dating over a year, and it has been the best year of my life. I couldn't imaging it any other way. Cas, I love you, more than anything in the world. More than Sammy, hell even my baby!" He chuckled nervously. I just stared at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "I know it's probably too soon, but I don't care. I want to be with you forever Cas. Tell me you'll be with me forever and, and will you marry me Castiel?" Dean asked staring at me with tears in his eyes. I just stared at him trying to process what he said, did he just seriously ask me to marry him. My mind was shouting yes over and over but I couldn't force the words out of my mouth, so I just sat there unblinking. "Cas? Please say something."

Dean said with a hint of panic in his voice. "Yes! Yes you stubborn assbutt!" I yelled and threw myself on top of him sealing our lips in a heated kiss. When we finally pulled apart to breath Dean slipped a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a slim sliver band; "Dean, it's beautiful." I said tears spilling down my cheeks. Dean slid the ring onto my finger and continued to wipe the tears from my face. We spent the rest of the night making love and cuddling in front of the fire.


	19. What's Up Cas?

We laid there for hours after the fire had burned out, we laid there wrapped in each others arms not talking, just laying and enjoying the quiet. I couldn't stop staring at the ring on my finger; I felt that if I looked away it would suddenly disappear and I would wake up from a dream. "Whacha thinkin' babe?" Dean whispered rubbing my back softly. "Just that I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream." I whispered back; "I promise you, this is not a dream. This," he said grabbing my hand "this, is real Cas, this is a sign of how much I love you. How much I'm willing to give you." Dean said kissing the top of my head. "So that's why everyone was giving me awkward smiles all through the day." I said laughing, "yeah, I was afraid someone was going to break and I was going to have to ruin the surprise." He chuckled, "Come on, lets go to bed, by back is starting to hurt." "Humph, but I'm comfortable." I grumbled pressing my body closer to Dean's. "Fine." Dean said and suddenly I was pulled off the floor and was in Dean's arms. "Dean!" I gasped at the sudden movement. "Well, I'm going to bed and I want my fiancé in the bed with me." He smiled and carried me up the stairs.

* * *

I returned to school after the new year and nothing could bring me down from cloud nine. I would catch myself every now and then absently playing with the ring during class and it would make me smile and think about the future. Which also got me thinking about a very important decision… Tonight I was going to talk to Dean about getting off my suppressants. I got home early since my last class was cancelled and I quickly gathered everything I needed to make caramel apple pie, which I found out was one of Dean's favorites of the pie I make. Dean got home as soon as I put the pie in the oven. "Smells good babe." Dean said wrapping his arms around my waist as I was doing the dishes. "It's not even my birthday yet, what do I owe the pleasure of a pie? He murmured against my neck. "Can't a guy make a pie for the guy he loves?" I said teasingly trying to put off the discussion till the pie was in front of Dean. I didn't know how exactly he would react to me wanting to come off my pills; I would continue to take my birth control but we would have to be more careful so I wouldn't end up with a baby… Well not yet at least.

That thought scared me just a little but also made me kind of happy; I couldn't help fantasize what it would be like, a toddler running through the house only to be chased by Dean smiling and laughing. I had apparently been lost to my own thoughts because I was brought back to Dean shouting my name. "Cas! Hey, where did you go?" He chuckled. "Sorry, just started spacing off." I said turning around to kiss him. I decided to press my luck and make bacon cheeseburgers for supper, another one of Dean's favorites. Once super was over with I brought out two slices of pie which Dean devoured. "Okay, Cas. What's going on? You made me pie, made me bacon cheeseburgers. It's not my birthday, so either you want something or you're going to tell me bad news." Dean said staring at me; "I uh, I wanted to ask you something." I said not looking up from my plate. "Anything Cas, you know that you can ask me anything." He said grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him; his eyes were full of love and slightly worry. "What would you think about me… um coming of my suppressants?" I said quickly. "You… Want to come off your pills? Why?" Dean asked quietly. "Well, I figured the sooner I come off them, the sooner I can get out of the habit of taking them and my heats will become regular… That way, once we're married and stuff. Which I'm happy with waiting for a while. But my body will be more natural when it comes to the time if, if… if we want to have children, it'll be easier…" I said so softly that Dean almost didn't hear it.

"Cas" "I mean I would stay on my birth control obviously, it just means that we would have to be more careful…" I interrupted. "Cas, I don't care if you take pills or not, it's your decision… I just think that maybe you should wait till you're done with school? I'm sure the library would be more than happy to give you a week off once a month. But I think it would be easier to get into the swing, once your not so busy, you know?" "Wait, so you don't care if I stop taking my pills?" I asked somewhat shocked, "and I agree, school's almost over, I can wait till then…" "Of course I don't care Cas. And besides, I heard heat sex is waaayyy more fun." Dean said with a wink that made me blush and a little aroused. Dean got up and loaded the dishwasher with the rest of the plates and we went upstairs to have a nice relaxing bath which ended up with crazy sex afterwards.


	20. 3 Time in One Day

The only downside to Dean's birthday being one month after Christmas, was finding another gift to get him, and I already sucked at that; so, I went to John. John was a little surprised to see me at his place with out Dean; "Hey, Cas… Everything ok? Dean's not being an ass is he?" John said chuckling. "No, ha no more than usual." I said pulling my tan trench coat off and hanging it behind my chair. "I just wanted to ask you something…" "Anything son." "Well, next week is Dean's 20th birthday, and I suck at getting him presents… I just wanted this one to be a special one, and I was wondering if you had any ideas." "Hmmm, well I heard that the Styx were going to be playing in Kansas City in February, in fact I believe it's Valentine's weekend… I know he would love tickets for that." John suggested. "John, you're brilliant!" I practically shouted "thank you so much!" After a quick hug I left and immediately went home to dig into getting concert tickets.

~0~0~0~0~

I was glad Dean's birthday happened to end up on a weekend this year, that way we could celebrate all weekend and I wouldn't have to worry about classes. My Cooking 101 class seemed to last a lifetime on Friday. I was itching to get home before Dean so I could get ready and give him his tickets. When class was finally dismissed I raced home only to be slightly disappointed when I saw the Impala in the drive way, oh well Dean will be happy no matter what. I found Dean upstairs about to get in the shower; "Hey babe? How was class?" Dean asked getting the shower started and coming back to the room in nothing but boxers. "Long" I sighed flopping down onto the bed.

"Well, why don't you come shower with me and I'll help you relax." Dean said with a smirk pulling me up for a kiss. "You sure are greedy when it's your birthday" I snickered at him. "Hey, it's my birthday I should get what I want." Dean said with a pout. "Yes, I do remember, I did give you what you wanted this morning resulting me almost being late for my first class." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Dean ignored my comment and started ripping off my clothes. "Come on, lets take a shower and then meet everyone at the Roadhouse." Dean said grabbing my hand once I was completely naked.

As soon as we were in the shower Dean shoved me up against the wall kissing me deeply. I moaned when Dean's hands moved to grab my ass. "Fuck." I moaned against his neck when I could feel his finger entering my hole; Dean quickly opened me up and I whimpered at the loss of his fingers only to immediately replace the whimper with a deep moan as Dean flipped me around so I was facing the wall. Dean pushed into me slowly, "god, Cas for as much fucking we do, I'm still surprised at how tight you are." "Dean just shut the fuck up and fuck me." I moaned pushing back to meet his lazy thrusts.

"With pleasure." he said pulling out almost all the way before slamming into me again. "Ah fuck, right there Dean!" I screamed when he hit my prostate. He moved himself to a different angle so he could hit it with every thrust; "Oh god Dean, right there, harder! Harder Dean! Oh, faster please!" I begged. Dean was happy to respond "Come on Cas," Dean said moving his hand to stroke my cock matching the pace of his thrusts. "Come for me baby. Come for me Castiel." I came screaming Dean's name when he said my full name. Dean's movements started to become more broken, he thrusted into me once, twice, three more times before I could feel him coming deep inside me. "Fuck, Cas. That was the best shower sex we've ever had I think." Dean said against my back. I could only nod in agreement as I was trying to catch my breath. Once our breathing was back to normal, we took turn washing each other's hair and body.

~0~0~0~0~

We arrived at the Roadhouse a little after six. "About damn time you idjits showed up!" Bobby yelled from one of the booths. "Sorry to keep you waiting old man." Dean teased. "We were a little busy, if you know what I mean." Dean said winking at Sam. "Dean." I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, we don't need to hear anything about that." John said looking uncomfortable. Everyone was eating and enjoying conversations amongst themselves, Ellen brought over a bottle of beer and set it in front of Dean. "Now, I know you're only 20, but hey what the hell it's your birthday, just don't be going out and tellin' everyone." Ellen said smiling.

"Thanks, Ellen!" Dean yelled over his shoulder. Once Dean and I got home we went upstairs, it had been a long day for both of them and I was ready to pass out. I almost did then I remembered the tickets. I reached over to my nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. "Happy Birthday, Dean." I said smiling and handing him the envelope with our tickets in it. "Aw, babe, you didn't have to get me anything." Dean said as he ripped open the envelope. "STYX TICKETS?! Cas! Oh my god! Are they real?!" Dean shouted almost jumping up and down on the bed. "Yes, they're real and they're front row seats too." I said laughing tugging the giant 5 year old down. "Cas, these are amazing! I love you!" Dean said smiling and dragged me on top of him sealing our lips in a heated kiss. We ended up having sex for the 3rd time that day before we went to sleep.


	21. Lazy Saturday

I really wish I could sleep in… It was Saturday morning for Christ sakes and I was up at 7:30! I groaned and got out of bed to take a shower. When I went back to the room I couldn't help but smile at Dean; he was laying on his stomach face buried in my pillow snoring softly. I pulled on some sweats and Dean's faded AC/DC shirt and went downstairs to get some coffee. I was curled up on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean had gotten me hooked on the show… I had my glasses on since it was Saturday and I didn't feel like putting in my contacts and Squirt was napping curled up behind my legs.

It was almost 10 and Dean was still asleep, so I went upstairs and crawled in bed with him. Sensing the extra weight and heat in the bed, Dean rolled over and opened his eyes half way. "Morning sleepy head." I smiled and kissed him. "Wha time issit?" Dean asked sleepily. "A little after 10…" "Jesus. When did you get up?" "7:30." I replied quickly. "7:30? Cas, it's Saturday!" "Yeah tell me about it." I mumbled. "Come on, lets go downstairs. I'll make you brunch." I said grabbing his hand. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." He replied headed for the bathroom. "By the way Cas, you should wear your glasses more often, they're sexy as hell."

I giggled like a freaking 14 year old girl mentally slapping myself for doing so and went downstairs to start breakfast. Dean came down in his favorite pair of sweats and sat down at the table petting Squirt. I ended up making pancakes, eggs, and bacon… I even squeezed some oranges to make fresh orange juice. "Cas that was amazing." Dean said kissing me softly. We spent the rest of the day snuggling on the couch and watching all three of Back to the Future movies, we ended up ordering pizza for supper and we fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 

***Sorry for such a short/slightly random chapter... Just kinda popped into my head and I like fluffy moments like these... :/**


	22. Wine and Rock Music

We were speeding down the interstate, windows rolled down music blaring as we made our way to to Kansas City for our concert. I had booked us a room at a nice hotel for the weekend and I had asked Charlie to take notes for me in our history class so I we could come back Monday. Dean was singing along to the radio and beating his hands onto the steering wheel along with the music. I don't remember falling asleep, next thing I knew Dean was shaking me awake saying we arrived at the hotel. Since tonight was Valentine's Day and the concert wasn't till tomorrow night, we went out for dinner. I ended up wearing my very fitting black jeans with a dark blue v-neck shirt that made my eyes seem bluer and I took my contacts out and put on my glasses since Dean likes them. I came out of the bathroom and couldn't help staring; Dean was wearing faded blue jeans that were snug in all the right places and a green flannel button down that made his eyes pop. Dean turned around and moaned, "Ah Cas, you look hot. I don't know if we'll make it to the restaurant in time for our reservation." He said pulling me in for a heated kiss.

"Dean-Dean stop." I chuckled pushing him off me. "Come on, I'm hungry." The restaurant was amazing; there were candles lit everywhere setting the mood for Romance and there was soft music playing over the speakers. Dean had gotten steak and I had gotten the chicken alfredo. The waiter had asked Dean if we would like some wine to go with our dinner and I had to hold back a laugh. "Sure, that would be great." Dean said smiling. "Dean? What are you doing. You know we aren't old enough to drink. You may be 20 but I'm still 19.. "Shh, just don't look so nervous and they wont suspect anything. Come on babe, it's Valentine's Day." Dean said with a wink.

The waiter returned with a bottle of wine and I couldn't look up afraid that I would give it away, it's not like I haven't drank before, I was just scared of getting caught. The waiter must have spotted my ring because he said congratulations and asked when the wedding was. I didn't realize he was talking to me until Dean kicked me under the table. "I uh what?" I stammered my heart started racing afraid that we were going to get caught for underage drinking Dean just smiled at me and gave me a look that said act cool. "I um we haven't really set a date… I know we're waiting till I'm done with school." I said with a smile that may have been a little to big. "Oh, well good luck with the planning and congratulations again." The waiter said with a smile and walked away. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding; Dean grabbed my hand and pushed a glass of wine towards me. Once dinner was over instead of going back to the hotel Dean grabbed my hand and we walked through the city.

~0~0~0~0~

The next night we were standing at the concert in the center of the front row. I looked over at Dean and had to smile, Dean was singing along and moving to the beat all with a huge smile on his face. We got back to the hotel and the whole way home he couldn't stop talking about it. "Cas, that was one of the best concerts I've been to! Thank you." He said grabbing me into a big bear hug. "I'm glad you liked it Dean." I smiled kissing him and moved to get ready for bed but Dean had a different idea. I was thrown onto the mattress and my jeans were being yanked down and I gasped at the sudden movement and was slightly dizzy. Once my focus was back to normal I saw Dean already in his boxers, how did he get undressed so fast? Dean quickly took my shirt off and removed our boxers revealing his already stiff member; Dean grabbed my half hard erection and before I could react to the touch he was sucking my tip making me hard almost instantly. Dean continued to deep throat me until I tapped his shoulder.

Dean quickly flipped me over so I was on my stomach and he began to work me open. "Oh fuck" I breathed out pushing back to meet his fingers. "On you knees Cas." I was quick to respond and got on my knees and whimpered when Dean removed his fingers. "Do you want me to fuck you Cas? Want to feel me come deep inside your pretty ass? Huh? Want me to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk tomorrow? " Dean groaned in my ear. "Oh god, yes Dean. Please fuck me." I whimpered. I barely got the sentence out before Dean slammed into me. "Dean! Oh.. right there do it again!" I yelled. Dean thrusted into me harder than he ever has before, I don't know what came over him but what ever it was, I loved it. "Come for me Cas." Dean whispered in my ear. A few moments later I came screaming Dean's name only to hear mine shouted out a few thrusts later. We laid there panting and once our heart rates were back to normal I went to the bathroom to clean up the mess on my stomach and chest and quickly crawled under the covers to snuggle up with Dean.

 


	23. Adios

The rest of the weekend was spent walking around the city and shopping. We got back late Monday night and I decided that I would get Squirt from Gabriel tomorrow after class. Tuesday morning came to early for my liking; I was still on mini vacation bliss when the alarm clock blared Heat of the Moment by Asia. "Ugh. I hate this fucking song." Dean grumbled getting out of bed and made his way to the bathroom; I only chuckled and shut off the alarm.

* * *

Months flew by and before I knew it I was officially done with school. It was a bitter sweet moment; I was glad to be done and start a new chapter in my life with Dean, but a part of me was going to miss it. The last day of class Dean surprised me and took me out for supper. And as we agreed, the next morning I stopped taking my suppressants. Dean stood with me in the bathroom as I flushed the remaining pills down the toilet. "Adios" I mumbled as we watched them go down. "So Cas? How um how long before they start to wear off?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck. "It'll be a couple of weeks for them to get out of my system and I should have a heat by the beginning of next month."

"Oh, awesome" Dean said quietly. And like I said, the first weekend of June I started feeling the familiar warmth building up. I had told the library I was currently working at that I had stopped taking my pills and they were more than ok with me taking a week off every month. So, at the end of the day I raced home before the heat became more intense and waited for Dean to get home.

Dean knew that I would be starting my heat today and he had informed his dad about the situation and he too was happy to give Dean a week off every month just with a promise to be careful. As soon as I pulled into the driveway I was hit with a powerful need of my alpha. I ran inside stripped down, laid on the bed and texted Dean:  **Home. Now.** Before I could put my phone on my nightstand I felt it buzz:  **Be there in 10. Don't start with out me ;)** I laughed and replied:  **Not making any promises.**  I had pushed myself up so I was sitting with my back against the headboard and I grabbed my throbbing erection and began to stroke it slowly as I waited for Dean to come home.

About 5 minutes later I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull into the drive way and I felt my body heat up even more. I heard the front door bang open and shut and then heard Dean running up the stairs. Dean appeared in the door way already in the process of yanking off his shirt only to stop mid way and inhaled deeply. "God Cas you smell amazing." he growled and continued to strip off his clothes.

I met him halfway on the bed crushing my lips against his and pulling him on top of me. "Fuck me now Dean and stop talking." I growled in his ear only getting a grunt in response. Dean threw my legs over his shoulders and pushed into me in one quick moment causing us both to moan. Dean paused letting me get used to the sudden fullness; "Move dammit!" I yelled thrusting down onto Dean's cock. "Okay, jesus. You know you're fucking pushy when you're on your heat."

"You talk to fucking much." I growled; that shut him up and Dean began to thrust into me like his life depended on it. The room was filled with the sounds of our breathing and moaning; "Dean… I'm so close." I whimpered against his neck. "Let go baby, I got you." I came screaming his name seconds later. Dean kept pounding in me roughly causing me to come for a second time before he finally came. Dean collapsed onto the bed when he was finally able to pull out. "That. Was. Awesome." Dean panted and I could only nod in agreement and passed out shortly after.

 


	24. Wedding Plans

Two weeks have gone by since my heat ended and everything has been practically perfect. Dean and I haven't argued I got a raise at the library and John even started letting Dean run the shop alone a few times. Things were going great; we even started planning the wedding. We agreed that the date would be July 20th, three days after my 21st birthday, that way we could both drink. Dean was a lot of help, I thought he would be, well, Dean about the whole situation but he was just as involved as I was, he wanted to pick the song though which I was okay with… even though he wouldn't tell me what the song was, he wanted it to be a "surprise".

Bobby had agreed to let us have the wedding at his house since he lived in the country and had a big back yard, we had reserved the ball room at the hotel for the reception and we were going to reserve rooms closer to the wedding. We already knew who our best men were going to be and Charlie wanted to be in charge of the reception and decorating Bobby's so we let her make her plans with that. We even went to the mall and picked out our rings; Dean insisted that I get a fancier ring to go along with my engagement ring.

* * *

It was almost the end of June and Dean had been acting off… I tried to think nothing of it but he wouldn't talk much or really pay attention to what I was saying and I had enough of it. We were in bed one night when I finally blew up. "God dammit Dean! What the hell is your problem?" I shouted scaring him. "What? What do you mean whats my problem?" he asked looking at me confused. "You've barely talked to me since we started planning the wedding and when I talk you don't listen." I said quietly looking down at my lap. "Cas…" he sighed "it's not like that. I've just been thinking about things." "Like what. Are you backing out on me? Do you not want to go through with the wedding anymore?" I asked tears threatening to spill. "No, Cas I'm not backing out on you.

I just I can't tell you right now… Please trust me okay?" He asked wiping a few stray tears off my cheek. "Trust you? I always trust you but if you're going to keep secrets from me I don't know if I can." I whispered. "No, Cas please don't be like that. Believe me when I say it'll be worth it." I didn't answer, I just rolled over and shut off the lamp crying silently. I was almost asleep when I heard Dean whisper, "Cas? Cas you awake?" "What Dean?" I grumbled "uhm this might seem random to you but do you remember you telling my dad about how you had wanted to open a bakery someday?" "Yes. I remember, why." I said harsher than I should. "I was just wondering if you still thought that." I sighed and rolled over looking at him. "Yes, I still want that but it's just a dream I know that wont come true." "You don't know that Cas." Dean said softly; I didn't reply, I just kissed his cheek and rolled over to go to sleep for once not in his arms.

 


	25. 4th of July

Dean and I's argument was well forgotten and we were now busy with getting the house ready for our 4th of July party. All of our friends and family were going to be there. John had come the night before to set up his grill for hot dogs and burgers while I made a few sides to go with it, including pie just for Dean. The 4th was crazy, everyone started showing up around 2. I was getting the pie out of the oven to cool off when Sam and Jess came into the kitchen caring bags of chips and other snacks."Hey Cas, where do you want these?" Sam asked "just set them on the counter. I'll get bowls out later." I replied giving a quick hug to Sam and kiss on the cheek to Jess. "Please, make yourselves at home Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Garth are outside already with John and Dean." I called out to them.

Ash showed up with Charlie and her new girlfriend, Gilda and Gabe showed up 20 minutes later. "Cas, your house is gorgeous!" Gilda gushed, I smiled "thank you Gilda, would you like a quick tour?" "That would be lovely!" She smiled; after the tour we went out to the backyard to see that Dean, Sam, Garth, Gabriel, and Ash had started a football game. "Come on Cas! Come play!" Dean yelled. "No. No thank you, you know how my athletic skills are." I hollered back. "Yeah, but you got speed Cassie, I could use that on my team!" Gabriel yelled, "you already know my answer, sorry!" I yelled chuckling when Dean snuck up behind Sam and tackled him. "Hey! It's supposed to be touch football jerk!" Sam yelled, "It was a touch bitch!" Dean got up and ran away before Sam could hit him.

"That right there is another reason I wont play." I laughed. John and Bobby had started up the grill around 5 so Charlie and I started bringing the other food outside. Everyone started leaving when it started getting dark so they could get good seats at the park for the fireworks. "Uh, Dean the park is the other way…" I commented when I noticed he was going the wrong direction. "Thank you captain obvious, but I have a better place for fireworks." He said as he drove to our spot in the field where we first said I love you. And Dean was right; the view was much, much better from up here. We could see them crystal clear as we laid on the hood of the Impala wrapped in each others arms, even though we ended up making love in the back seat missing most of the fireworks. We got home around midnight and I went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I brushed my teeth, put my contacts away and picked up my birth control pills. That's when it hit me. I wasn't in heat and I should be, I started panicking and I had to sit on the edge of the tub to keep from collapsing on the floor. I couldn't be right? I mean I was on birth control and it was my first time having sex while I was in heat. But yet again we didn't use a condom. "Shit shit shit shit!" I whispered to myself. I can't be pregnant. Not now. Not before the wedding. Oh god we aren't ready what will Dean say. I calmed myself down took my pill quickly and walked into the bedroom. "Jeez, Cas you were in there forever." Dean joked. "Dean." "I thought I was gonna have to send in the search and rescue team." He continued to joke. "Dean." I said a little louder but he continued to ignore me. "Cas? I'm just joking… Why are you standing there acting like I killed your puppy?" Dean asked becoming nervous and when I didn't answer he sat up "Babe, answer me, you're starting to freak me out." "I-I missed my heat." I stumbled out.

 


	26. Doctor's Appointment

We sat there in silence for almost an hour before Dean spoke. "Cas? Do, do you think you're…" Dean asked unable to finish his sentence. "I-I don't know… I don't think I would be… But I just don't know!" I choked putting my face in my hands. "What if I am? What about the wedding, my job at the library? Dean I'm not ready yet." I started crying. "Shh, Cas it's okay. We'll figure something out. It'll be okay… I'm not ready either but we'll work something out. I promise." Dean reassured me as he grabbed me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow on my lunch break to make sure." I said once I stopped crying. "I'll come with you." Dean stated. "No, it's okay, I-I want to go alone…" I said quietly. "Okay but you have to come tell me as soon as you're done with work, I have to work late tomorrow so come to the shop. I nodded and fell asleep listening to Dean's heartbeat.

~0~0~0~0~

I had called the Clinic as soon as I got to work to set up an appointment and told the library that I would be a little late coming back from my lunch break telling them I had a doctors appointment. I felt relieved when they told me that it was fine and to take my time. I arrived at the clinic and told the nurse at the front desk my name and that I had an appointment. "Of course dear, go sit and we'll call you back when we're ready." The nurse smiled at me as I went to sit down only to bounce my knee impatiently, something I had picked up from Dean. My mind started racing and I was about to have a full blown out panic attack when the nurse called my name, "Castiel Novak? You may come back now." I got up on shaky legs and followed the nurse to a room in the back. "Just sit here sweetie and the doctor will be in momentarily." the nurse said with a smile. I thanked her and sat up on the bed, a few minutes later a woman came in and smiled. "Castiel? Hi, I'm Doctor Maddison, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it "nice to meet you as well." I said quietly. "Okay, Castiel- "please call me Cas." I said smiling at her. "Okay, Cas. Lets get started."

She took my blood pressure and a sample of my blood which made me feel a little nauseous. "Okay, Cas just about done, now since you're a male omega, pregnancy tests are a little different, normally you would take a normal test, but I'm going to have to get a sample." She said handing me a small plastic cup. When I returned with the sample she told me to sit and relax and she will go take the tests. I sat in the room and began to think about the possibilities. If I was pregnant, then we would have to declaw Squirt, set up one of the guest bedrooms as a nursery, I would have to quit my job. Oh god, Dean wont be able to support us with just his job at the shop. I started panicking again when the doctor walked back in I felt strangely calm… "Cas, if you'll follow me please." she said with a small smile, I got up and followed her to a different room where there was a sonogram machine sitting in the corner. "Okay, Cas I'm going to have you lay on the table and lift your shirt up." I got up on the table quickly and raised my shirt up to my chest as she rolled over the machine. "All righty, this is going to be a little cold just so you know…" she said as she squirted some gel onto my lower stomach causing my to shiver. She the proceeded to take the ultrasound. "Well, congratulations Castiel, you're gonna have a baby!" Dr. Maddison smiled and gave me a quick hug once I wiped the gel off my stomach and sat up.

I just stared at the small ultrasound picture she gave me; I couldn't say anything. "This little blob right there" she pointed to the center of the photo, "that is you're baby. Now, I'm assuming by the ring on your finger your fiancé knows your here?" "Ye-yes, I stammered, "he does. I'm going to his work later…" We started walking out and I was still staring at the picture. "Well, Castiel, if my calculations are correct I'm judging your baby will be here sometime in March. We will be able to know better once you're further along." The doctor said with a smile; we said our goodbyes and I went back to work, lunch completely forgotten. The librarians I worked with noticed my distant behavior, "Castiel, honey is everything okay? Did the doctors appointment go ok?" The older librarian asked me with worry written on her face. "Um yes, it was fine actually, I guess I have some good news…." I said quietly and handed her the photo. "Oh! Congratulations sweetheart! Oh I'm so happy for you!" She gushed handing my the photo and giving me a quick hug. Once my shift ended, I made my way to Winchester and Sons Auto Repair Shop. I walked in panicking slightly on how Dean was going to react; "Hey Cas." John greeted me when I went inside. "Hello," I murmured, "is-is Dean here? I-I need to talk to him." I mentally slapped myself for sounding so weak. "Yeah, Cas he's out back. Is everything okay? You look pale and shit, Cas I'll go get him. Here you guys can use my office for privacy." John rushed when I started crying.

I sat down in the corner of John's office and put my face in my hands and continued to cry; I was scared of how Dean was going to react… Dean burst through the door a few minutes later, "Cas, baby what's wrong? Dad said you were pretty shaken up. How did the doctor's appointment go?" Dean said crouching in front of me prying my hands away from my face and wiping the tears off my cheek. "I-it we-went good." I said trying to stop the tears, "I-uh… we-we are going to be parents Dean." I said quietly handing him the picture. Dean took it and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. "Dean? Dean please say something." I squeaked out before the silence drove me mad. "I'm going to be a father?" Dean whispered looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "Cas, oh my god!" He said picking me up and grabbing me in a huge hug. "This is great! I know I said I wasn't ready, and well I guess I'm not still, but I couldn't be happier!" He said pulling me in for a kiss. "You-you're not mad?" I asked a little surprised, "mad? No, Cas I'm excited."

He smiled. "We uh we should probably tell your dad so he doesn't worry anymore… I think I scared him a little bit when I broke down." I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'll go get him." Dean responded leaving me alone again. The tears had finally stopped and I stared at the picture and slowly pressed my hand against my lower abdomen. Dean returned a few minutes later with John in tow. "Dammit boy, tell me what's going on, you both are starting to scare me." John grumbled. Dean walked over to me and put his arm around me, "Dad, Cas is gonna have a baby." Dean said quickly before his nerves could get to him. John just stood there staring at the both of us trying to soak in what Dean had just told him. "I'm going to be a grandpa?" John whispered and I had to hold back a laugh considering that that was exactly what Dean had said with different words obviously. "Yeah, dad." Dean said and I could see him smile at the corner of my eye and I handed John the sonogram. "I-I don't know what to say, I'm happy for you boys. I really am." John said with tears in his eyes and drew us both in for a hug. "Alright, go home Dean, you have the rest of the night off." John said slapping his shoulder and handing me back the sonogram. Once we both arrived home I walked to the living room almost like a zombie still trying to process the whole day. I sat down and absentmindedly put my hand on my stomach. Dean came in and sat down next to me. "What are we gonna do?" I whispered, "I don't know, we will work this out." Dean said and arranged ourselves so we were comfortably laying on the couch, wrapped in each others arms.

 


	27. Birthday Gone to Hell

Almost a week had gone by since my appointment and we hadn't told anyone else besides Gabe and Sam. They were both excited for us but we made them promise not to tell anyone, that we wanted to start telling people when we were ready. Dean and I discussed and agreed that I would quit my job at the library and Dean would start working longer at the auto shop, I was glad I had Squirt to keep me company. Dean went with me this time to the doctors and this time we went to the hospital. Dean was fidgeting in his chair while we waited for our appointment. "Dean. Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous." I whispered, "sorry, I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps." We sat there for another 10 minutes before the nurse came and got us; luckily Dr. Maddison was going to continue being my doctor.

"Hello Cas, good to see you again. And is this the baby's father?" "Yes, this is Dean." I replied and they shook hands. "Dean, good to meet you, now why don't we take a look at your little one huh?" She asked smiling and squirted gel onto my stomach causing me to shiver. "Alright, looks like your baby is doing just fine boys." She said with a smile and printed off a picture. Dean was quiet the whole appointment and when Dr. Maddison left the room to give us some privacy and to bring back some things that I would need through my pregnancy I asked him, "Dean? What is it? You've been quiet this whole time." I said looking up at him and my breath got caught in my throat, Dean was crying.

"Dean?! What's wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand. "Nothing. I just… That was our baby Cas. I can't believe it, this is really happening." He said wiping off a stray tear. "I'm hoping those are happy tears then? 'Cuz I don't know what I would do if you backed out." I chuckled, "yeah Cas, these are happy tears." He said and gave me a quick kiss. Dr. Maddison returned with everything I needed and we went home.

~0~0~0~0~

Tomorrow was my birthday and Dean told me he had a surprise for me. So, naturally when it was my birthday I was curious all day. The day started off good, Dean bringing me breakfast in bed with my favorite pancakes and bacon but the day started to go slowly down hill from there. The ac in my car decided to stop working on my way to work so I arrived all sweaty and cranky. Even though it was my last day I wanted it to be worth going to work, all the other librarians knew of my… condition… so they were paying extra attention to me, making sure I didn't pick up too many books or stretch to far to put a book away, which irritated me after the first half hour. At lunch I was eating quietly in my office when some one knocked on my door, I groaned quietly wishing they would just go away but the knock came again I called out that it was open and the person who walked through the door was someone I thought I would never see again.

"Mother? Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked standing up a little too quickly causing the room to spin. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She spat at me but changing her tone quickly. "Can't a mother come visit her baby at work?" She asked, "not when she kicked him and his brother out when they weren't alphas." I almost growled. "Castiel, please listen. I'm here to apologize. I know it's been a while but I want to get back into your life." She said quietly. "Been awhile? You kicked me out in 7th grade and haven't talked to me since!" I said a little harsher than I should. "Why no all of a sudden do you want to be back in my life?" "Well, I just…." She sighed, "Castiel, I know about your engagement, and, and I know about the baby." She said quickly. My stomach dropped, "How did you- Gabriel." I whispered putting my head in my hands. "He promised he wouldn't say anything. Dammit!" "Castiel honey, don't blame your brother, I showed up unannounced and he was in shock.

I asked him where you were and he just let it slip. That's why I'm here, I want to be apart of my grandchild's life. If you and your fiancé would let me. I would love to meet him by the way." She said pulling my hands away from my face. "I-I don't know… why do you want to be a part of my child's life when you didn't want any part of mine when I turned out to be an omega? How do I know you wont just drop out on his or her life when you find out what they are once they present?" I fired at her. "I understand where you're coming from. But, please just give me a chance?" She whispered. "Fine. But I'm going to talk to Dean about this. I will let you know what we decide." I said quietly, "thank you, I'll leave you be. Oh, and Happy Birthday Castiel." She said and slid a small box in front of me and left. I sighed and opened it, inside was my baby blanket, I picked it up and just held it; I couldn't believe she still had it. The day still started to go downhill; Dean and I were supposed to meet at the diner by our house at 6 but he texted me and said to meet him at 6:30, there were some things he had to take care of.

So, I pulled into the diner at 6:30 like promised and was glad to see the Impala already here. I walked in and saw what put this whole day into the pit. Sitting at a booth was Dean with Lisa practically sitting in his lap smiling. And the worst part of it was, Dean was smiling back. I just stood there in shock and horror, Dean looked up and we locked eyes. His face was a mix of shock and guilt, and with that I turned around and ran out the door with tears in my eyes. Happy fucking Birthday to me.


	28. Cas's Surprise

***Dean's POV***

Shit. I will never be able to get that look on Cas's face out of my mind. It broke my heart to see that much hurt on his face. It wasn't what it looked like at all. God damn it! I cursed at myself for letting my guard down. I was trying so fucking hard to make this birthday perfect for Cas. I knew he was stressing about the baby and I have the perfect gift for him and I blew it. I pushed back our date because I wanted to make sure that his present was good to go; but of course, I get to the diner, find a booth and Lisa has to fucking walk over. She sat down next to me and gave me a hug. "Dean! Oh my god it's been forever! How are things going between you and Castiel?" She ambushed me her arms still wrapped around my neck. "Uh, things are good. Uh really good actually we're getting married." I said smiling at her wishing I could throw in the baby part too. "Aww! That's amazing! Congrats, I'm so happy for you!" She said smiling, her arms still around my fucking neck. I was to polite to rip her arms away and I was just about to say something about it when I glanced up. There stood Cas, mouth slightly open with a look of horror and hurt on his face and his bright blue eyes were filled with tears; my smile faded and threw Lisa's arms off my neck.

She looked confused and was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Cas running out of the diner. "Oh my god, Dean. I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" Lisa said with guilt written all over her face. "I got to go." I said not waiting for a reply and ran out of the diner to catch up with Cas. "Cas!" I yelled from across the parking lot. "Cas, wait!" I said when I was close enough to him and he spun around with tears running down his face. "Wait for what Dean? I don't want to keep you from your date with Lisa. Please, go back and enjoy yourself you bastard." Cas said through gritted teeth. "Cas, it's not what it looks like." I tried to tell him but he just waved me off and drove away. "FUCK!" I yelled to no one and kicked the tire on baby. I got in and drove home hoping he would be there. My heart sank when I didn't see his car in the driveway. I went inside anyway to check and when he wasn't anywhere in the house I began to panic. Where would he go?

I called my dad to see if Cas was there even though I new it was a long shot. "Hey Dean, how'd the surprise go?" Dad asked after the first two rings. "Um not good… You uh, you haven't seen Cas by the way? He's not over there?" I asked my voice was getting shaky with emotion. "No, I haven't seen him. Dean what did you do?" He asked me, "I uh. I fucked up. I told him to meet me at the diner by our house and I was talking to Lisa and she gave me a hug when I told her about the wedding and well Cas saw it and ran out." I said trying to fight back tears. It was quiet for a moment before my dad's voice rang through the phone.

"Dammit Dean! You better fix this now." "I know, I will I just need to find him dad and explain everything I-I don't know where he would be!" I said breaking down and let the first few tears fall. "Well did you go to Gabriel's?" Dad asked me and I mentally punched myself for not thinking about that. "No, I'm going there now." I said and hung up before he could say anything. I drove to Gabe's faster than I should have and pounded on the door. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Dean." Gabe said when he opened the door. "Cassie shows up here sobbing and hasn't spoken a word since he told me about your little encounter with Lisa. Poor kid is locked in his room." "Look, it's not what it looks like. Gabe can I please come in and talk to him?" I said getting a little irritated with the shorter man. "I guess but you upset him anymore, you're gone. You may be an alpha but I will still kick your ass." He said letting me in and I ran to Cas's door. "Cas? Please let me in." I called through the door after I knocked.

"Go away Dean, there's nothing to talk about. You can be with Lisa. Me and the baby will do just fine with out you." I heard Cas call and a moment later his ring slid from under the door and my heart shattered. "Cas! Please, just listen to me it wasn't what it looked like. Just let me in!" I sobbed against the door. After 5 minutes of begging he finally opened the door and my heart dropped to my stomach. Cas stood there, his eyes were red, his face was all swollen and he stood there with his hand on his stomach over the baby. "Cas? Please listen?" I begged. I let me in, "you have 5 minutes." He said quietly and sat back down on the bed.

"Look, Cas. I promise you, nothing is going on between me and Lisa. I got there 5 minutes before you did and she came over and was asking about you and when I told here we were getting married she gave me a hug and said she was happy for us. Please, believe me. I would never do something like that. I know what it feels like to be cheated on and believe me baby, I would never want to put you through that." I pleaded glad my voice didn't give out for how much I was crying even though I never do; but something about Cas, something about him brings out my emotional side. No one has seen it, not even Sammy or dad. Cas just sat there holding his stomach like he was trying to protect the baby from me which hurt. "Baby, please say something." I whispered. He looked up and just stared at me, "there's nothing going on between you and Lisa?" He whispered, "no of course there isn't. Why would there be? I have an amazing fiancé/ who I love more than anything and who is giving me a child? Why would I hurt you like that?" I asked keeping my voice quiet so Cas wouldn't get too worked up.

"I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted… My hormones are all over the place and this day has been pretty shitty actually. So when I saw you and Lisa, I guess I just snapped." He whispered. I walked over to his bed and kneeled in front of him. "It's okay, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry your birthday has been so shitty. But if you'll let me, we can go to the Roadhouse, get some supper then I can give you your present." I said grabbing his hands, "and I would be more than happy if I can put this back on your finger." I said holding his ring in my hand. "Okay." Cas said smiling a little and held out his right hand. I slid on the ring and pulled him in and we held each other for a few minutes only to break when I heard Cas's stomach growl.

"Come on Cas. Lets got get food for you and junior." I said pulling him to his feet. "Junior?" He asked once we were in the Impala. "Yeah, it just kinda slipped out." I mumbled. "Even though we don't know the sex of the baby yet, I like it." Cas said with a smile. We went to the Roadhouse and Ellen being Ellen didn't charge us since it was Cas's birthday. We ate supper talking about why Cas's day was so shitty. "Well, where do I begin? The AC in my car decided to stop working so I showed up to work all sweaty and the ladies at work know about the baby so they were hovering which annoyed me and at lunch my mother showed up." Cas said saying baby quietly so people didn't hear, but I got angry when he brought up his mother.

"Your mother showed up? What did she want?" I said trying not to get too angry. "She said she wanted to get back into my life so she could be in the baby's life and she wants to meet you then she left." "She wants to meet me and get back into your life just so she can know her grand baby? That't a load of bull if you ask me." I grumbled "I told her I would think about it and talk to you. I mean, I see where she's coming from but I also want to be pissed at her. But ultimately, I think I'm going to let her back in." Cas said quietly and I agreed after a few minutes of silence. Once we were done with dinner I drove down to main street and parked in front of an old shop that has been closed for years. "Dean? What are we doing here?" Cas asked me and looked at me with confusion tilting his head.

"We are here for your present." I said smiling and got out to open his door. When Cas got out I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door of the abandoned shop. "Happy Birthday Cas." I said dropping a key into his hand. "Dean? What is this key for?" "It's for this shop Cas, it's going to be you bakery. I mean if you want it to be." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "You. You bought me a bakery for my birthday?" Cas asked quietly "Dean thank you so much!" Cas flung his arms around me and buried his head into my neck. "You're welcome babe. Now lets go inside and look around.

 


	29. The Bakery

***Cas's POV***

Dean placed a key into my hand and I didn't understand why. I was so confused, he drove me to an old building on main street dragged me out of the car and put a random key into my hand. "Dean? What is this key for?" I asked him and when he said it was for the shop we were standing in front of and when he told me it was going to be my bakery I could only stare. "You. You bought me a bakery for my birthday?" I whispered I flung myself onto Dean saying thank you. I was so happy and when Dean pulled away and said lets take a look inside I didn't hesitate on opening the door.

I gasped, the inside was clean and there was a medium sized counter on the left side of the room by the door with a display case in front of it. The floor was freshly waxed tile and there were tables sitting on the right side of the room. "Dean?" I whispered, "all those nights I said I was staying late at the shop? Well Sammy and I were here fixing up the place." Dean said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Dean, this is amazing. Thank you." I said turning around to kiss him. "I'm glad you like it, but don't you wanna take a look at the kitchen?" I nodded and he led me to the back towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was just a amazing as the front room was there were two double decker ovens two stainless steal refrigerators and a huge sink, the tile seemed to flow throughout the whole bakery. I just stood there in awe, I took everything in and could picture me in here baking and seeing customers filling the front room. Dean shook me out of my daydream "Cas? What's wrong?" he asked me wiping a tear from my cheek, I didn't even know I was crying. "Nothing, I'm just happy. Thank you Dean, really. But how did you do all of this?" "It's a present from all of us." He said with a smile. "All of us?" I asked, "yeah, me, Sammy, Dad, Gabe, Charlie, Bobby and Ellen." Dean said pulling me close to him. "Dean? I think I'm ready to start telling people." I said against his chest, "are you sure? We can take all the time you need." he said. "I know, but I'm ready and I know Charlie would kill me if I kept this from her any longer and so would Ellen and Ellen scares me." I said laughing. "Okay, we can tell everyone Saturday, we'll have everyone meet us at the Roadhouse." We went home and had some pretty awesome Birthday sex… The day may have been pretty shitty, but the last few hours definitely made up for it.

 


	30. Breaking the News

We had called everyone Saturday afternoon and asked them if they could meet us at the Roadhouse around 6. Everyone had agreed and it took me forever to get Charlie to drop it and that she would find out soon enough; I had even invited my mother and she was excited and said she would be there. I was nervous the whole day and I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch since I hung up with Charlie. I sat there absentmindedly petting Squirt which caused him to purr softly and fall asleep on my lap. Dean came into the living room with two plates of spaghetti. "I'm not hungry." I said quietly not even bothering to look up.

"Cas, babe you've got to eat, especially now that you're pregnant." Dean said shoving the plate closer to me. "Dean. I can't I'm too nervous." I said looking up, "nervous? Why?" "Because I'm about to tell our friends and your family that we're going to have a baby we aren't married yet, what if they are mad. I know that Gabe and your father and Sam are excited but what about everyone else?" I asked tears starting to form. "Babe, there is nothing to be worried about. Hell I know for a fact that Charlie is going to go nuts about the baby. I'm sure Ellen is going to be excited, she loves kids." Dean said rubbing my back which calmed me down enough to eat my lunch.

~0~0~0~0~

The drive to the Roadhouse was silent and I was glad Dean kept it that way, it gave me a chance to think about how to break the news. We got there and everyone was already there Gabe was introducing everyone to our mother when we made it over to the group. We ate and chatted with everyone and I had to laugh a couple times when I would look over at Charlie and Gilda making out in a booth in the corner. I was pressed up against Dean, his arm was around my shoulder talking to Bobby and John about some car he was working on at the shop and I sat there with my hand placed on my lower stomach.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation between the three so I scanned the room and when I glanced at John he was smiling at me, I was confused for a minute and remembered that my hand was on my stomach. I quickly moved it away before someone became suspicious. About an hour later Dean got out of the booth and dragged me with him. "Hey! Ellen come over here for a sec we got something to tell you!" Dean shouted and waved his hand to get Ellen's attention. Once she was in our little group Dean continued. "Well you are probably wondering why we called you here.

Cas and I have some really great news." Dean started and was interrupted by Charlie, "more good news? What you guys are already engaged. There's nothing more exciting than that unless your pregnant Cas." Charlie joked and knocked her shoulder against mine. "Well, yeah actually, I am. That's the news… Dean and I are going to have a baby." I said smiling a little and let my hand drop back down to my stomach.

"WHAT?! Oh my god! Cas! This is amazing!" Charlie squealed and jumped up to hug us both. To my relief everyone was excited and Ellen even had tears in her eyes when she came up to give us a hug. "Oh congratulations boys. I'm so happy for you!" She beamed. By time everyone gave us hugs and congratulated us it was already 9:30 so everyone started leaving. We got back home and snuggled up in bed, we were quiet for awhile before Dean talked. "See, Cas. I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He said bringing me closer to him. "Yes, Dean you were right. I was wrong to doubt you." I chuckled before I fell asleep.


	31. Taste of Heaven

It was now August and I now had a small bump beginning to form. It was small enough that it wasn't noticeable yet without actually looking at my stomach and Dean absolutely loved it. When we would lay in bed he would rub his hand over the small bump, or even when we're sitting close enough he would put his hand on it and smile. But of course being one month in the symptoms came with it. I woke up almost every morning puking up last nights supper and I would have the weirdest cravings. There was one day Dean couldn't even eat with me, apparently my egg, tuna, and peanut butter sandwich didn't look as appetizing as it sounded. There was one night I made Dean go to the store at 2 in the morning just to get me Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream… I felt kind of bad but Dean didn't seem too mad.

Charlie and Gilda came over one night for a movie night and they were going to crash at our place; we just got done watching Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship when Charlie suddenly came over to me and started reaching for my shirt. "Charlie?! What are you doing?!" I asked slapping her hand away. "Come one Cas! I wanna see your stomach!" She beamed, "why? Look at your own stomach." I grumbled placing my hand on the small bump. "IIII don't have a baby bump and I wanna see it!" She said reaching for my shirt again only for me to slap it away again. "Come on Cas, pleeeaaasssee for your best friend?" Charlie looked at me trying to do Sam's puppy eyes. "I don't understand why you want to look at a bump forming from my torso." I grumbled. "Babe, you better get used to it, a lot of people are gonna want to see it… And besides, it's cute."

Dean said pecking my cheek. "Ugh. Fine." I grouched and lifted up my shirt exposing my lower stomach. "Oh, my goodness! Gilda come look at it! It's too cute!" Charlie gushed, "can I touch it?" "what? I ugh you'll do it anyway so why not." I mumbled. "Yay!" She cheered and put her slender hand over it. "Holy crap! That feels awesome. It's like hard but soft." Charlie gushed grabbing Gilda's hand to replace hers. "Uh, Charlie I don't think that's a good idea." Gilda protested. "It's fine, like Dean said, I better start getting used to it…" I reassured her. "Wow, that does feel cool." Gilda said with a smile.

"Okay, now if you're done obsessing with my stomach, can we please watch the next movie?" I asked pulling my shirt back down. I had fallen asleep somewhere half way through Two Towers; I woke up to movement and opened my eyes to see Dean carrying me up the stairs. Dean laid me on the bed and crawled in next to me. "You know Cas, I'm really starting to get excited about this whole baby thing." Dean said rubbing the small bump. "Me too" I said yawning Dean only chuckled, "Go to sleep babe, you and Charlie have a long day tomorrow at the bakery."

~0~0~0~0~

Things at the bakery were going good. I started going in every day with Charlie to get it ready for opening. We started painting and deciding on what I would bake; we decided to go with a colorful scheme and the main room was filled with Blues, Yellows, and Greens. I ended up hiring Charlie as Assistant Manager and I told Gabe he could be the cashier as long as he promised not to eat everything in the display case. I even gave Gilda a job, she would be taking care of the coffee part of the bakery.

We were set up to open August 10th, which was in two days and I was starting to get nervous. "Charlie, what if no one comes in, what if this was all a waist of time and money?" I asked sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm sure this place is going to be very popular. It's on Main Street and there isn't any bakeries in this part of Lawrence." Charlie said rubbing my shoulders. I decided on naming the bakery "Taste of Heaven" because I remember the first time Gabe had one of my cupcakes he had said that they were like little tastes of heaven.

* * *

Charlie and I had arrived at the bakery at 5 the morning of the 10th to start baking and to set things up. I ended up making Dean's favorite Chocolate Chip muffins along with Blueberry. I made 3 dozen cupcakes and Charlie had made 4 dozen cookies and 2 pies; we were set. Gabe and Gilda showed up around 6 so they could set up their stations and so I could remind Gabe how to use the cash register.

By time 7:30 rolled around I became very nervous, I was pacing the floor behind the counter and when I heard the bell ring on the front door my head whipped up. Dean, Sam, Jess, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth and John walked in and I smiled, "Welcome to Taste of Heaven guys!" I greeted them and gave Dean a kiss. "Wow Cas, the place looks great!" Sam said giving me a hug. Charlie was right there were a lot of people who came in throughout the day and by time 4 o'clock rolled around everything was pretty much sold out. I ended up taking home a container full of cupcakes and cookies. I even took the rest of the pie home for Dean while the others took whatever they wanted to take home. Things were looking great and I couldn't be happier.


	32. Perfect Timing

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea." I gasped when Dean picked me up and set me on the counter in the kitchen of the bakery. "Charlie is still here, she could walk back here and see." I said as Dean was sucking marks onto my neck. "Relax babe, live on the wild side." I gave in and let out a small moan when Dean ran his hand over the noticeable bulge in my jeans. "Cas, I'm heading out for the night. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Charlie called from the front of the shop. "Yeah-yeah okay sss see you to-tomorrow!" I called back trying my best to make my voice steady and failed miserably.

"See, told you she wouldn't come back here." Dean said undoing my jeans. "Dean, I still think this is a bad idea… It's very unsanitary." I said gripping my hands in his short hair. "Mma maybe we should stop and continue this at home?" I breathed. "Ugh Cas, you really know how to kill the mood don't you." Dean chuckled resting his forehead against mine. "Fine. Lets go." He said helping me down from the counter. I did a quick check over everything and locked the door. We barley made it into the house before Dean was slamming me against the wall attacking my mouth; I quickly ripped his shirt off and took mine off to join Dean's on the floor. Dean picked me up and dropped me on the couch. "Oomph, ow, Dean be careful, we can't be as rough at the moment remember?" I said rubbing my stomach lightly.

"Shit, sorry Cas I got caught in the moment. I didn't hurt you did I?" Dean said kneeling by my stomach. "No, no I'm okay just take it easy." I chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean quickly undid my pants and tugged them down along with my boxers, then removed his and climbed on top of me. "Oh, Cas. I've wanted you all fucking day." Dean moaned against my ear and grinder our erections together causing us to both moan. Dean was kissing his way down my chest when we heard the door open; "Cassie? You home? We need to talk." We heard Gabriel call from the door. "Shit. Uhh just a minute Gabe. Um stay where you are." I yelled back quickly searching for my pants. When we both had our pants on, or at least Dean had put his boxers on, we headed towards the door shirtless, since they were by the door. "Hey guys, look- ohhh bad time huh?" Gabe said and smiled. "Noooo perfect timing munchkin." Dean grumbled.

"Dean. No need to be rude." I hissed. "What do you need Gabe?" I asked. "Look, can we sit down it's kind of a long story… Nice baby bump by the way little bro." He smirked. I grabbed my shirt and followed him to the living room. "Okay what's going on?" I asked, "well, I got a call from Anna and she said that Michael was coming down for a visit, like soon. And she might have mentioned you and Dean and the baby." Gabe said staring at his hands. "Wait. Anna told Michael about the baby? What did he say?" "Well, he was kind of upset but he always is… But he said that he wants to meet Dean and see you." "He wants to see me? It's been years. He stopped talking to the both of us once he found out we weren't alphas. Now all of a sudden he wants to meet Dean, and talk about our baby? What is with our family all of a sudden wanting to come back into our lives?" I grumbled slumping against Dean. "I don't know, but I told Anna that you would let her know."

"Thanks Gabe, I'll think about it." I sighed. "Okay, well… I'm going to leave now um go back to your business." Gabe said and practically ran out of the house. "What are we gonna do? I mean, Michael is kind of pig headed? If that's even what I'm going for…" I asked facing Dean. "Well, let's meet him. We'll have your family over for supper Friday night and we'll take it from there." Dean suggested. "Yeah, I guess that will work. Let me call Anna real quick." Once we made the plans Dean and I did pick up our activity from earlier. "I've got to remember to lock the door next time." Dean said kissing my neck. "I agree."


	33. Family Dinner

"Cas, babe, slow down man. You're gonna wear yourself out. Hell you're wearing me out watching you." Dean told me as I was practically running around the house trying to make things perfect for the dinner tonight. "Shut up Dean. You don't know how much this has to be perfect." I blew by him into the kitchen to wipe down the counters for the 5th time. "My family, who kicked me and Gabriel out of their lives, suddenly want to come back into our lives? Sorry, that just seems odd to me." I grumbled. "Cas, come on. Sit down and relax. I'm going to get supper started." Dean said ushering me to the living room.

"No, I just can't sit here and do nothing Dean." I said trying to go back to the kitchen. "Dammit, Cas. Sit your ass on the fucking couch or I'll tie you to the damn chair. You need to relax!" Dean said turning me around for a second time. "Tying me to a chair? I'm sure my mother would love to see that." I grumbled.

"Stop being a smart ass." Dean chuckled and went to start making the Chicken Parmesan. I flipped through the tv for about 10 minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something; so I got up and headed for the kitchen. "Dean?" "Damn it Cas, I'm serious I will tie you to the chair." Dean said turning around. "Dean just let me make the pie so I can get it into the oven." I sighed. "Fine, but that's all you're doing." Dean said turning around to finish cooking the chicken. I got the pie in the oven and I was suddenly being pushed out of the kitchen. "Dean. Stop." I said turning around, "I can do what I damn well please. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. I expect you to be calm by time I come back down here." I said making my way up the stairs.

I was about half way through my shower when I heard music coming from down stairs. I just rolled my eyes because of course Dean was blaring Metallica to calm down. I finished my shower and decided to wear my glasses, ever since I've been pregnant my contacts have been annoying me. I dressed in dark jeans and a bright blue button up that brought out my eyes. I came downstairs to the smell of apples and cinnamon, Dean had just taken the pie out of the oven and was placing it on the counter. "Okay, everything is ready to go, I just have to put the Chicken Parmesan in the oven.

I'm going to take a shower, now I'm trusting you to relax." Dean said pulling me in for a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just don't want you stressing out too much." He said before he went upstairs. I was about halfway through an episode of Sherlock when the doorbell rang. "Hello John, Sam, please come in." I said stepping to the side to let them in. "Hey, Cas. Here, I brought this." John said handing me a bottle of wine. "Great, thanks, I'll go put this in the fridge, make yourself at home, Dean should be down in a little bit and my family should be here in about 20 minutes."

I called from the kitchen. Dean came down stairs 5 minutes later dressed similar to me but work a green flannel button up, right as he put dinner in the oven the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Dean said heading for the door. "Hello, Dean, it's good to see you again." "It's good to see you again also Naomi. Please come in." Dean said letting in my mother and Michael. "Where is Castiel?" I heard Michael ask, "he's in the living room with my father and brother please follow me." Dean came in and walked over to me on the couch. I stood up and was pulled into a hug from mother. "Oh, Castiel your home is beautiful. John, Sam, it's good to see you two again." "It's good to see you again." John and Sam said together. "John, Sam, Dean, this is my oldest brother, Michael." I said "it's good to meet all of you." Michael said shaking their hands.

"Castiel may I speak with you for a moment in private?" "Um sure, Dean would you give mother a tour of the house? I'm sure she would love that." I said walking to the office down the hall. "What do you need to talk about Michael?" I asked sitting behind the desk; "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. I know I haven't talked to you or Gabriel in years. But, please let me back in." Michael pleaded. "Listen, I'm going to tell you this now. I'm not sure exactly what you and mother want. But to me it seems like ever since you both found out about the pregnancy, you've wanted back into my life.

I don't know why, but I'm going to let you back in. But I swear to you, any funny business at all and I'm done. Are we clear?" "Yes. Yes we're clear, thank you Castiel." Michael said standing up and coming over to give me an awkward hug. "Come on, let's go join the others." I said leading the way out of the office. "Castiel, I'm so happy for you, this house is gorgeous- oh and who is this little guy?" Mother asked bending down to pick up Squirt. "Uh, that would be Squirt, Dean gave him to me so I wouldn't be alone when he works late." "Oh he's precious."

* * *

Dinner went by peacefully and awkward. It was 9:30 before everyone left leaving me and Dean alone once again. "So, Cas? Dinner went good, the pie was delicious like always. Why don't we go upstairs and finish the night with a bang?" Dean said snaking his arms around my waist letting his hands rest on the small bump. "Not tonight Dean, I'm tired and my head hurts. But I wouldn't complain to a shared bath." I said turning around to kiss along his jaw. "I guess I could handle that." He smirked.

 


	34. The Fight

I woke up the next morning and immediately had to run to the bathroom. "Cas? You okay baby?" Dean asked kneeling down beside me and rubbed my back as I continued to puke up last nights supper. "Ugh. Fuck morning sickness." I grumbled flushing the toliet and got up to brush my teeth. "I know baby, it'll go away soon." Dean said kissing the top of my head. "What do you want for breakfast?" "Ugh, food doesn't even sound good right now." I said leaving the bathroom to get dressed. "And don't say 'come on you gotta eat'." I grouched pulling on my sweats and grabbed my glasses off the nightstand. I was sitting on the couch with Squirt finishing my episode of Sherlock from the night before when Dean came in with toast. "Dean. I told you I'm not hungry." I said pushing the toast away. "Well dammit Cas! You have to eat. You can't be sick right now." Dean said pushing the toast towards me again.

"Fine. Jesus, you're so annoying." I grouched taking a bite of the toast. "There? Better?" "Yes, actually." Dean said slouching down the couch. I ate my toast just to make Dean happy and ended up falling asleep. When I woke up about two hours later my feet where on Deans lap and he was watching some documentary on cars. "What time is it?" I asked groggily "11:30." Dean snapped back. "What's your problem?" I said sitting up "nothing. Don't worry about it." "Don't worry about it? What the fuck Dean? Tell me what your problem is because I'm really not in the mood to deal with any of your shit." "Fine. You want to know what my problem is? It's you Cas." Dean fired back and I could only stare at him. "I'm your problem? What the fuck did I do?" I asked tears filling my eyes and I cursed my hormones for being out of control.

"You don't seem to care Cas." "What do you mean I don't seem to care? Care about what Dean." "About the baby! You know you have to eat to keep up your strength and to keep you and the baby healthy. But it seems like everyday I have to practically force food down your damn throat!" "Well excuse me for not wanting to eat something right after I finish puking up the last thing I eat. Sorry that the smell of food right now makes me nauseous. I'm sorry that my pregnancy hormones cause me to puke everything to the point where food doesn't sound appealing." I shouted standing up and made my way up the stairs. "Dammit Cas! That's not what I was getting at! What are you doing?" Dean asked after he followed me up the stairs. "

I'm going to stay with Gabe until you can understand what I'm going through. Because the sooner you find out that this is just a stage and that I do care about our child the sooner I can come back home. Until then, I'm not going to stay here and let you yell at me." I said walking past him. "Take care of the cat. If you can even manage that." I said slamming the door. I was glad that it was less than a 5 minute drive to Gabes because the time I got to the driveway I could barely see through the tears. How could Dean think that I don't care about my our child. I got out and knocked on the door; "Cassie! Cassie what's wrong what are you doing here?" Gabe asked bringing me inside.

"I-I I can't be there right now. H-he doesn't-t t-t-t-hink I care about, about the baby." I sobbed into Gabe's shoulder. "Dean doesn't think you care about the baby? Why would he think that?" Gabe asked rubbing my shoulder. "Because, every time I puke, Dean thinks it's necessary to shove food down my throat. I've told him just to let it be for a while to let my stomach settle. And this morning after I got sick he made me eat some toast and when I woke up he was all pissy and said that I don't care about the baby because according to him, he has to practically force feed me every day." I said wiping my eyes and face.

"That's bull shit. He should know that. I'm sorry baby bro." "Thank you, I just want to sleep. I don't feel very good." I said making my way to my old room. I only got up to go to the bathroom and to eat the soup Gabe made me. When Monday morning rolled around I got up and headed to the bakery. "Morning Charlie." I greeted her pulling on my apron. "Morning Cas. What's with the long face?" "Nothing, Dean and I are in the middle of a fight. I've been staying at Gabes since Saturday." I told her, "what? Why? Do I need to kick some alpha ass?" Charlie asked, "no, thank you though." I said chuckling. "Let's just get through this day." It was noon when Charlie came back to the kitchen, "uh, Cas? Dean's here and he wants to talk to you."

I sighed, "tell him to come back here, it's more private." I told her; I turned around to finish frosting the cupcakes for a customer. "Cas?" I heard Dean ask behind me. I turned around, "hello, Dean." Dean looked horrible, there were bags under his eyes and his eyes were slightly red. "Cas, please come home baby. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said the things I said. I don't know why I said them, I was, am worried about you." "Why are you worried about me Dean? I'm perfectly fine. We were at the doctors just the other day, you saw how well me and the baby are doing. What you said was hurtful. So, no I'm not coming home. Not just yet." I said turning back around to the cupcakes holding back my tears; I heard Dean sniffle a little and leave.

The rest of the day I spent with a headache; I returned to Gabe's ignoring the concerned looks from everyone at the bakery. The next morning wasn't any better, I woke up with a headache and I was nauseous but never got sick; I felt sluggish at work and there were a few times I had to stop what I was doing because I was so dizzy. "Cas, maybe you should go home. You're starting to worry me." Charlie said setting a cup of herbal tea in front of me. "I'm fine Charlie, just pregnancy problems. It'll pass, thank you for the tea." I said taking a sip.

"Cas, Charlie's right. If you're feeling shitty maybe you should go back home, and when I mean home, you and Dean's house. Sam was in here earlier, Dean hasn't been to work since you've left and he's in a bad place." Gabe said sitting down next to me. "Alright, fine. But I'm not going back there just yet. I'll go back to your place Gabe and take a nap." I sighed getting up and stumbled a little. "Alright, that's it I'm driving you home." Gabe said wrapping his arm around my waist to balance me. We got back to Gabe's and he left me alone in my room.

"Yell if you need anything." Gabe said before closing the door. I laid there for an hour trying to sleep but something wasn't right. My dizziness went away but my stomach was still doing flips and I was getting hot. I laid there for about 10 more minutes and I could feel the all too familiar feeling of vomiting so I quickly stumbled to the bathroom and began to puke my guts out. I puked for a few minutes before I started getting light headed, I looked into the toilet before I could flush the evidence away and felt panic. I was staring into a bowl of blood; "Gabe! GABE!" I hollered before passing out.


	35. Everything is Alright

I woke up to the sounds of beeps coming from a machine and hushed voices. "Cas? Cas, baby you're awake!" Dean said running over to my side. "How long have I been out?" I asked staring up at Dean, "two days. Cas, what's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked grabbing my hand. "Uh I told you I didn't want to come home yet, then I spent the rest of the day with a headache. Then the next day I still had a headache and I had some dizzy spells. Next thing I knew I had a sharp pain in my stomach and I vomited blood…. Oh my god! Dean! Dean the baby?!" I

started hyperventilating and tears started running down my face. "Shhh, Cas. It's okay, you're okay the baby's okay." Dean said wiping the tears from my face only to have a few run down his. "The doctor said it was stress that caused your accident." "The baby's okay? It's really okay? Dean the pain I had felt I was sure I lost it." I whispered, "the baby's okay, I promise. I'll even have the nurse give you an ultrasound so you can see it okay? Just go back to sleep baby." Dean said kissing my forehead.

***Dean's POV***

I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep with out Cas by my side. Even Squirt would ignore me. I called in sick Monday and dad let me have it off, only because he knew what was going on. I felt a little bit of my heart break when Cas told me he didn't want to come home yet; so I respected his wishes and left fighting back tears. Tuesday wasn't any better. I dragged my self to work only to be sent home an hour later because I couldn't concentrate on anything. "Dean, just go home." Dad said taking the toolbox out of my hand. "I can't dad. He's not there, I can't it's too hard." I said staring at my feet. "

Then you go and talk to him again. Damn boy you screwed up this time." Dad said walking away. "Go home Dean, I mean it. And call Cas." I sighed and returned home and tried to call him but his phone went straight to voicemail. I told myself he was just busy at the bakery and that he would hopefully call me when he got a chance. I was laying on the couch when my phone rang, I answered it not looking at who was calling.

"Cas?!" "Uhm no." Gabe's voice came through the speaker. "Gabe, I swear if you're calling me just to chew my ass, I'm going to hang up. I'm not in the mood, just tell Cas to call me back when he has a chance." "Listen to me Dean. Cassie is on his way to the hospital. He puked up a shit ton of blood and passed out. I'm following the ambulance right now.

So I suggest you get off your sorry ass and meet me at the hospital so you can be there for your fiancé." Gabe growled through the phone and hung up. I sat there for a minute or two in sheer panic. Cas was in an ambulance going to the hospital. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Oh, god, what if he looses the baby? I couldn't even begin to imagine what that would put us through. I got up and immediately called the Auto Shop. "Winchester & Son's Auto Repair Shop, this is Bobby how can I help you?" "Bobby! Put dad on the phone now please!" I all but shouted through the phone. "All right jesus boy, no need to yell at me." "This is John." I heard my dad's voice and I felt a little calmer.

"Dad, you've got to meet me at the hospital. Cas he- he I don't even know. Gabe called and said that he was following the ambulance now. Dad what am I going to do?" I sobbed into the phone. "Alright Dean, calm down. Don't go anywhere. You're in no shape to drive. I'm coming to get you now. It'll be okay son." I sat on the porch step waiting for dad to pull up. I ran to his truck and jumped in shaking in fear and panic all the way to the hospital. I jumped out of the truck and sprinted to the doors. "Castiel Novak? Please, what room is he in?!" I franticly asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir but only family is allowed that information." The nurse said not even looking up. "He's my fiancé dammit! Now tell me what room he's in!" I yelled at the nurse. "Dean! Calm down, yelling at people isn't going to help." Dad said behind me, "could you please direct us to Castiel's room?" He asked in a calmer voice. "Room 204 second floor." The nurse said giving me a small glare, I only ignored it and ran up the stairs, the elevator would be too slow. I reached the hallway and saw Gabe pacing the floor. "Gabe! What happened?!" I gasped for breath when I saw him and was knocked back momentarily when his fist collided with my cheek.

"What happened?! You being an asshole to him! That's what happened. I swear to god Dean, if Cassie looses this baby, he will be devastated. I know I'm only and omega but I will kill you." Gabe threatened. "All right boys calm down." Dad said breaking us apart. "Last thing you two idots need to be doing is fighting when Cas is going to need both of you." We waited for what felt like a life time before Doctor Madison came out of Cas's room.

"Dean? Can I talk to you?" I followed the doctor down the hall aways. "Doc please tell me he's okay. Please tell me they both are okay." I said letting a few tears fall free. "They both are fine, but Castiel is going to need a lot of rest. He's going to need to not work or do anything too strenuous for about a month." "Yeah, I-we can do that. Thanks doc. Can-Can I see him?" I asked, "you may go in but we gave him some sedatives so he probably wont wake up for a few days."

***Cas's POV***

When I woke up again, Dean was sleeping in the chair next to me in a position that could not be comfortable. "Dean… Dean!" I said a little louder to wake him up. "Hnnn what?" He said waking up, "hey Cas. How you feelin'?" He ask, "fine, a little sore… When can I go home? I hate hospitals." Dean laughed "I'll go get the doc and find out." He said leaving the room. "Alright Cas, your vitals look good let's just take a quick ultrasound to check on the little one and you should be good to go." Doctor Maddison said pulling over the cart.

"Baby looks good guys. Now, Cas I've already told you that you're going to have to take it easy for the next month or so and I mean it okay. Do you have stairs in your house?" "Yes, our room is upstairs." I replied, "okay, well do you have a bedroom downstairs?" "Yeah, why?" "Well I'm going to ask you to move to the room downstairs while you recover. Just to be safer, and no going to work I'll trust you both to keep it easy." The doctor said.

"Yes, of course. We'll do everything." Dean said grabbing my hand. "Alright then! Let's get you out of here and I'll see you next month, not a minute sooner."


	36. Home Sweet Home

"Alright, Cas go and watch some tv, I'll start bringing our stuff down here and get the guest room set up." Dean said heading up the stairs I nodded and went to the living room. I put The Hobbit in and curled up on the couch with Squirt, it was good to be home, I realized that I had taken things way out of proportion and only ended up hurting myself and I could have lost the baby. I stopped myself there, I didn't want to have a breakdown so I just watched the movie and scratched Squirts ears. About an hour later Dean sat down next to me propping my legs up on his lap.

"Everything is set up, you need anything?" Dean asked rubbing my legs, "I don't think so… I'm a little hungry though." I said barely looking away from the tv. "Okay, well we just had lunch at dad's… Anything in particular you want?" "anything chocolate." I said looking at him "well that's specific." Dean chuckled, "alright, I'll be back in a little bit. Stay." He said like he was talking to a dog. "I'm not a pet Dean, and trust me. I'm not doing anything to fuck things up." I said with a small smile. 20 minutes later Dean came in with two bags. "Oh my god Dean! A candy bar would have sufficed!" I said eyeing the bags.

"Well, I didn't know what exactly to get…" He said setting the bags down on the coffee table. I reached into the first bag and it had Chocolate milk, ice cream, and there was a bag of chocolate covered peanuts. The other bag I recognized, "you went to Taste of Heaven?" I asked, "yeah, I wanted some of Charlie's chocolate chip cookies. Charlie and Gilda want to know if they can come by later, after Charlie yelled at me for 5 minutes for being a dick… I told them it was up to you." Dean said rubbing my back, "yeah, that's fine." I said pulling out the items from the bakery bag and bit into a cookie. "I'm going to go take a nap." I said walking to our new bedroom. "Okay, holler if you need anything." Dean said restarting the movie.

~0~0~0~0~

Charlie and Gilda came over around 5 and I was attacked by a ball of red hair. "I'm so happy you're okay!" "Charlie, can't breath." I gasped, "sorry!" she said letting go of me. Gilda also gave me a hug but was way more gentle about it. We ended up ordering pizza and sat in the living room and talked. Dean had some point put on music and when 'Faithfully' by Journey came on we all ended up slow dancing in the living room.

By time the song ended I was blushing; "well this has all been fun, but I'm exhausted, baking so so many goodies with out you wears a girl out!" Charlie said pulling me in for another hug. "I'm really glad you're okay Cas. Keep the little guy safe." She said patting my stomach lightly. "Charlie, you know we don't know the gender yet. We wont be able to find out till like October or November." I said rubbing the spot Charlie patted, she just rolled her eyes and bid her goodbyes and grabbed Gilda's hand.

"Well that was exhausting." I said sitting down on Dean's lap on the couch. "For you maybe, I had fun." Dean chuckled kissing my neck. I moaned an tilted my head to give him more access. Dean traced along my jaw, I twisted around so I was straddling him fisting my hands in his hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss grinding my hips slowly.

"Cas" Dean breathed against my neck, "I-I don't think we should be doing this… It might be too much for you." He said pulling away. "But I missed you and I was being a stubborn ass about not coming home. I just want you." I said kissing his neck biting softly leaving a mark.

Dean moaned but continued to push me away. "Fuck, Cas. I hate pushing you away. But I don't want to do anything yet that could cause you to have another accident." "Okay, I agree." I said resting my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm gonna go to bed." I whispered moving off his lap, "okay, I'll be in a minute I'm going to clean up." Dean said picking up the empty pizza box.

 


	37. Tomato Soup

Like clockwork, I woke up and proceeded to throw up last night's supper with Dean rubbing my back. "I am so fucking over this." I grumbled standing up to brush my teeth. "I know baby, this part should be over soon." Dean said grabbing his own toothbrush. When we were finished I immediately made myself a cup of tea, it always seems to calm my stomach. "What do you want for breakfast Cas?" Dean asked with his head in the fridge. "Just some toast, I don't feel very well." I said sitting down at the table nursing my tea. "You okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked breakfast momentarily forgotten. "I'm fine, my stomach is just upset and my head hurts. I'll be fine." I said squeezing his hand. "Alright, I'll get you some toast then." Dean said kissing my forehead before making his breakfast and bringing me my toast.

~0~0~0~0~

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?" Dean asked getting ready for work. "Yes, Dean. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to bed for a while and see if I can get rid of this headache." I reassured him. "Cas..." "Dean, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll even call my mother and have her come over for a little bit, if that will make you feel better." I interrupted him. "Alright, fine. But you call me if anything and I mean _ANYTHING_  feels weird or if your headache gets worse okay?" Dean grabbing his keys. "I will. Just go before you're late for work." Once Dean finally left I went back to the bedroom and stripped down to my boxers.

I sent a quick text to mother:  **Hi mother, I was just wondering if you would like to come by later. Dean was worried about leaving me alone while he's at work.** I waited almost 5 minutes before I got a reply,  ** _Of course sweetie. I'll be over in a few hours._**  I grumbled a little hoping that she would be too busy to come by because I did like the thought of having the house to myself for a while, but I replied. **Okay, that's fine. I'm going to sleep for a while longer, not feeling very well. The spare key is taped under the railing of the porch.** I sighed and crawled under the covers to get comfortable when my phone chimed.  _ **Okay honey, see you later.**_ I tossed my phone on the night stand and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling someone stroking my hair. My eyes flew open and I scooted away from the touch. "Sorry, Castiel, I didn't mean to startle you." My mother said sitting on the edge of the bed. "s'okay." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked between a few yawns. "11:30, are you hungry at all honey?" Mother asked getting off the bed. "Uh a little." I said. "Anything in particular you want?" She asked, "actually, could you make your tomato soup? We have everything in the kitchen for it." I asked, "Sure, I haven't made that in a while." She said smiling.

I slid out of the bed to grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from Dean's dresser when I heard my mother squeal. "Oh, Cassie! Your baby bump is getting bigger!" She squealed walking over to me, "may I?" she asked gesturing to my stomach. "I guess…" I mumbled and flinched slightly at her cold hands on my bare abdomen. "Oh honey, I'm so excited!" Mother said smiling, "okay, well I'm going to go start the soup." She said leaving the room. I quickly pulled on the pants and my shirt and headed to the living room. About 10 minutes later mother placed a tray on the coffee table. On the tray was the tomato soup and a grilled cheese. "I know you said you don't feel very well, but I figured that you needed something a little more than just soup." She said grabbing her own bowl and sandwich off the tray.

"It looks great mom, thank you." I said giving her a quick smile and grabbed the soup. "You know, I almost had a heart attack when I got here." "What? Why?!" I asked biting into my sandwich. "Well, I hadn't realized you two were staying in the bedroom down here, so when I got here, I went up to the master bedroom and when you weren't there I starting panicing and I came back down to grab my phone out of my purse to call you when I saw Squirt coming out of the bedroom. So I poked my head in there and there you were." She said chuckling a little. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that. Doctor doesn't want me climbing that many stairs until I'm better." I explained.

I didn't finish my soup or my sandwich because about half way through I had to excuse my self and ran to the bathroom to puke it back up. I groaned after the third time puking up my lunch. "Cassie, honey are you okay?" I heard my mother call from the other side of the door. "No." I grumbled coming out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. "Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Mother asked following me into the room. "No, I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I said taking off the sweats and crawled between the sheets.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here for a while longer to keep an eye on you okay?" She said leaving the room. I woke up half an hour later soaked with sweat; I walked into the living room still in my boxers and Dean's shirt. My mother was sitting on the couch reading a book when she noticed me coming in the room. "Oh Castiel, you look horrible." She blurted out, "I feel horrible actually." I said laying down on the couch and mother came over and felt my forehead. "Cassie, you have a fever. I'm taking you to the hospital." She said grabbing my hand to pull me up. "I don't need to go to the hospital mother.

I just need rest." I argued. "Fine. If you can walk to your bedroom with out stumbling and in a straight line I'll leave it be. If not we're going." She ordered. "Fine." I said and made my way to the room only to curse when I could only make it 5 steps with out swaying. "Yep. Get dressed, we're leaving."I grumbled all the way to the car saying that this was ridiculous and I didn't need to go any where only to be ignored because mother was calling Dean after I refused to tell him because I was still hoping she would turn around after realizing that it was a waste of time.

Her phone was on speaker so I heard the whole conversation; "Winchester & Son's Auto Repair Shop this is John, how may I help you?" John's voice boomed through the speaker, "Hello John, this is Naomi Novak, is Dean available?" Mother asked "Yeah, just a minute." I heard John reply, there was a few seconds of silence before I heard Dean's voice through the speaker, "Ms. Novak? Is everything okay?" Dean's voice was shaking a little, "Well, honey, I just wanted to inform you that I'm taking Castiel to the hospital, he has a fever."

Mom said in a calm voice trying not to freak him out, which didn't work. "What! Okay, okay. I'll meet you there." Dean said franticly. I butted in "Dean, I'm fine. It's nothing I just need rest." I said loud enough he could hear me. "Damn it, Cas! It's not okay. If your sick then you need to be with a doctor. Now, stop being stubborn and listen to your mother. I'll meet you at the hospital." Dean said and hung up. "He's right honey." My mother said and I spent the rest of the way to the hospital leaned against the cool window.


	38. It was Just a Dream

I had finally convinced my mother to go home once Dean arrived at the hospital. She left after I promised I would tell her everything once we were finished. 10 minutes later Dr. Maddison came into the room, "Alright, Cas what's wrong?" She asked with a clip board in hand, "nothing, I just have a fever and I've gotten sick a few times today besides the morning sickness." I said leaning against Dean feeling extremely tired."Okay then I'll just take a few test and see what we can do." She said taking my blood pressure and a blood sample. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes guys." The doctor said leaving the room.

I don't remember falling asleep, the next thing I knew Dean was shaking my shoulder, "Cas, come on wake up, the Doc's back." "Hmm what? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said rubbing my eyes. "It's okay. Now, I don't see anything wrong health wise. I think you're just having a bad reaction to the antibiotics we were giving you from your accident. So these should help, it's a different medicine and hopefully you wont have any side affects." Dr. Maddison said handing me a bottle of little white pills. "Can I go home now?" I grumped.

"Yes, you can go home, just make sure you get lost of rest and if your fever isn't gone by tomorrow evening give me a call." She said leaving the room. "Great. Let's go." I said hoping of the bed and grabbed Dean's hand to drag him out of the hospital. "See, I told you there was nothing wrong with me." I said once we were in the Impala. "I'm glad you were right, but Cas I don't see why you weren't more freaked out about this, especially after your accident." Dean said pulling the Impala onto the highway. "I don't know, I just knew there was nothing wrong… Call it mother's intuition." I said smiling at him causing Dean to chuckle. "Whatever you say babe."

Dean dropped me off at the house and returned to work; I called my mother like I promised and told here that I was right. After I hung up with her, I went to the living room and signed into Netflix to find a movie, only to fall asleep after the first 15 minutes. I woke up to the smell of garlic and my stomach rumbled in response. "Hey sleepy head." Dean greeted me when I entered the kitchen. "Hi." I said kissing his cheek and grabbed a glass of water. "What are you making?" I asked leaning on the counter in front of Dean. "Spaghetti and meatballs with cheesy garlic bread." Dean said smiling, "Sam, dad, Bobby and Ellen are gonna come over for supper. If that's okay with you." Dean said looking up from the meatballs. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm feeling better. Still tired though." I said bending over to pick up Squirt.

"I'm not putting on jeans though." I stated, I was way to comfy in Dean's sweatpants and t-shirt. Dean barked out a laugh "whatever Cas, you look good in my clothes anyway." He winked. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, "I dunno… They're baggy on me and they were comfy… And they smell like you." I said not looking up from the counter. The doorbell rang before Dean could say anything. "I'll get it." I said putting down the cat and went to answer the door. "Hello Bobby, Ellen." I said stepping away from the door to let them in. "Hello sweetie, how ya feelin'?" Ellen asked pulling me in for a hug. "I'm feeling better, still tired though." I said leading them to the kitchen/dining area. "That's good, wouldn't want anything happening to you or the little one would we?" She asked patting my stomach lightly, mentally rolling my eyes, still not understanding why everyone was so interested in feeling the bump. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

I asked, "Cas, sit down. I'll get the drinks." Dean said from the stove. "Okay." I was more than happy to sit and relax. Dean brought me a cup of tea, Ellen a glass of the wine they brought and gave Bobby a beer. Sam and John came a few minutes later and they even brought Jess. "Hey guys, I brought Jess, I hope you don't mind." Sam said blushing a little. "That's fine, Dean always makes enough to feed Kansas anyway." I laughed earning a glare from Dean.

"It's good to see you Jess, how are you?" I asked kissing her cheek. "I'm fine, I've been busy with school and I've started interning at the vet clinic." She said sitting down next to Sam at the table. Dean brought out Cokes for Jess and Sam and another beer for John and Bobby. "Hey, bitch why don't you come help me in here." Dean shouted at Sam. "Maybe if you would use your manners I would jerk!" Sam shouted back. "Please come help me." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Sam brought out the plates and everything while Dean started bringing out the food. "Wow Cas, you weren't kidding." Jess said staring at the mountain of food. "Well, if I had known sooner we would be having company, I would have made a pie or something for desert." I said once everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleared away. "One step ahead of you babe." Dean said pulling a pie out of the microwave. "I stopped at the bakery on the way home." Once everyone was done eating we made our way to the living room to watch Home Alone. I couldn't help but smile when I glanced over at Sam and Jess, they reminded me of me and Dean. I ended up nodding off every now and then through the movie. Once the movie was over Dean shook me gently to wake me up and told me the movie was over. We bid our farewells and went to bed.

~0~0~0~0~

I woke up to Dean tossing and turning next to me. "Dean. Stop and go to sleep." I grumbled elbowing. Dean started whimpering in his sleep and he started talking; "Cas, Cas no. Cas!" I sat up turned on my reading lamp and started to wake up Dean. I grabbed his shoulders, "Dean, Dean! Wake up! It's only a dream baby wake up!" I shouted and barely missed a head butt. "Cas?!" Dean whispered and started shaking and tearing up. "Dean, what were you dreaming about?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and pulling him back down. "I-uh. It was bad. You, you didn't make it."

Dean shuddered and started crying silently. "What do you mean I didn't make it?" I asked wiping tears from his face. "You died giving birth and and the baby didn't make it either. I was all alone, Cas just me. Dad and Sam wouldn't even talk to me they were so discussed with me, blaming me, telling me that it was all my fault." Dean said against my neck. "Shh, it's okay, it was only a dream. I'm right here and the baby is just fine. See?" I said placing his hand over the bump. Dean kept his hand there til he stopped crying. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "for what?" I asked, "for waking you up and for crying." he continued to whisper. "Dean, it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere. Just go back to sleep." I said shutting off the lamp and snuggled into his arms.

 


	39. Date Night

Today was Saturday and I was loosing my mind. Dean hadn't spoke much since his nightmare last night. I've tried to get him to talk but he doesn't, so I gave up. After lunch Dean finally started loosening up; he curled with me on the couch and we watched Indiana Jones. Dean was absentmindedly running his fingers over the small bump, I only smiled and let it happen because one: it actually felt pretty good, and two: I think it's helping him realize that his dream was just a dream and that it wasn't going to come true. When the movie was over I got up to get something to eat when I got an idea.

I came back to the living room with the popcorn and I brought up my idea to Dean. "Dean?" I asked quietly "yeah Cas?" "Do you think that we could go to our spot tonight?" I asked looking up at him. "Uh I don't know Cas you should be resting…" Dean said looking worried. "Dean. I can't climb the stairs. I can't go to work. I'm going insane being cooped up in this damn house. The Dr. didn't say anything about leaving the house and going somewhere relaxing. Please? I just want to go out there and look at the stars before I get to big." I begged using Sam's signature puppy eyes. "Sure, Cas we can go. You're right it'll be relaxed. I know you are going stir crazy sitting here all day." Dean agreed and kissed my forehead. "Now, why don't we pop in the next movie?"

~0~0~0~0~

Around 6 Dean disappeared into our room upstairs. He came back down about 10 minutes later in my favorite outfit of his. Black jeans that are very fitting with a dark grey shirt and a green button up flannel that brings out his eyes. His hair was gelled up and I could smell his cologne. "Dean? Why are you so dressed up? We're just going to go look a stars…" I asked him. "Because, I feel bad about you being stuck here all day, so I'm changing this to date night." He said with a big smile. "Now, go shower and get ready." He said ushering me out of the living room. The whole shower I was trying to figure out what he had planned, and I was getting excited; it had been a while since we've gone out.

I tried wearing my very fitting jeans also but the baby bump wasn't having any of it. I cursed a little and wore my loose blue jeans and I work my dark blue shirt that brought out my eyes as well. I knew I couldn't do anything with my hair so I left it, I put on my cologne and threw on my glasses and grabbed a jacket and met Dean by the front door. "God Cas, you look good." Dean said pulling me in for a deep kiss. "You look very nice as well. You know how I love these jeans." I said reaching around to grab his ass. Dean moaned at the action, "careful Cas. Don't wanna miss our date night." He winked and led me out the door. I noticed a big blanket and a few pillows in the back seat of the Impala as we drove to the Roadhouse, Dean must have thrown those back there while I was in the shower.

The Roadhouse was quiet for a Saturday night so it was quiet for dinner, which was nice. We sat down at a booth in the corner and Jo came over a few minutes later. "Hey guys, what can I get ya?" She asked "I'll have my usual Jo and a Coke." Dean said giving her a wink. "I'll have the same and Iced Tea would be fine, thanks Jo." I said "Okay, be back in a bit." She said and walked back to the kitchen to place our order.

"This is nice Dean, thank you." I said grabbing his hand on top of the table. "Sure Cas, like I said I felt bad about you not having anything to do." Dean said squeezing my hand a little. "Here you go boys. How ya feelin' Cas?" Jo asked when she put our drinks down. "Better, I had a small reaction to my previous medicine, which my mother and Dean overreacted about. But I have new medication and it's helped a lot." I said smiling "glad to hear it, I'll be back in a few with your food." She said leaving again only to return and give us our food.

We ate in a comfortable silence and when Jo came back to clear our plates Dean got himself a pice of pie and I got a strawberry milkshake and I gave Dean the cherry on top. Once we were finished we got up to leave Dean threw a 5 on the table and we made our way up to the register to pay. "Hi boys" Ellen greeted us behind the register. "You're looking better Cas." She said smiling, "thank you, I feel a lot better."

I blushed a little "I'm assuming this is a date night? Dean feeling guilty about keeping you on lock down?" Ellen chuckled and winked at Dean. "Yes, Ellen. And I do feel bad. Thanks for bringing it up." Dean glared playfully. "I figured. It's on the house tonight boys, enjoy the rest of your night." Ellen smiled, "thanks Ellen." We both said and headed to our special spot. The drive was spent in more comfortable silence, Dean had the radio on where it was just background noise and our hands rested in the middle intwined with each others.

Dean pulled into the little field and grabbed the blanket and pillows out of the back. Once everything was situated I snuggled into his side and we watched the rest of the sun set and waited for the stars to come out. We laid out underneath the stars for an hour talking about everything and anything, after a few minutes of silence I spoke again. "Thank you Dean." "For what Cas?" "For everything." I said sitting up so I could look at him.

"I mean it, I don't say it enough. Thank you for saving me, thank you for being patient with me when we first started things. Thank you for making me feel loved no matter what, thank you for the life we have ahead of us. Thank you for being you, and most of all, Dean. Thank you for this, all of this." I said gesturing around us and at the slightly bigger baby bump and leaned in for a kiss.

Dean returned it quickly but broke it off quickly, "Cas? Where did all this come from? I mean it touched me what you said but why?" "Why? Because I love you, Dean. Because I'm excited about our baby, and our future, I'm excited for the wedding, everything." I said, "well then you're very welcome. And I love you too." Dean smiled and lowered me onto my back and kissed me. The kiss started off sweet and gentle but I wanted more.

I deepened the kiss and grounded my hips up to meet Deans which caused a moan from both of us. "Cas, I-I don't know if we should." Dean gasped breaking the kiss. "Please Dean? I want you. Anything just do anything." I begged grinding my hardening member agains Dean's hip. "Fuck. Okay baby just relax." Dean said moving to kiss my neck, I tilted my head to give Dean better access.

I moaned when he bit softly and licked the spot knowing I would have a mark. Dean's hands roamed my body, sliding down my chest over my stomach but stopped at the top of my jeans. "Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen…" Dean said looking nervous. "Damn it Dean. I'm fine, I'll be okay, just please!" I begged thrusting up to get any sort of contact. Dean didn't argue and he began to undo my jeans, I moaned when palmed my erection through my boxers bucking up to get more pleasure. "Easy baby." Dean whispered and proceeded to pull my boxers and the rest of my jeans down to my ankles. "So beautiful Cas." Dean said grabbing my dick. "Dean!" I cried thrusting up into his hand. "What do you want baby? Tell me what you want." Dean whispered in my ear slowly moving his hand on my member.

"I want you." Is all I could get out. Dean moved down and licked along my length, "fuuck Dean." I moaned wrapping my fingers in hair. Dean moved up and took the tip of my dick and put it in his mouth and moved down taking all of my length. I gasped and thrusted my hips up. Dean moved his arm over my waist being careful of where he placed it and held me down. Dean quickly began to bob his head up and down pausing to suck hard once he was all the way down and to swirl his tongue around the tip.

"Dean, ohhhh, Dean I'm close, so close!" I moaned and my breath was coming out in huffs. Dean only hummed around my dick moving faster, once I felt his finger teasing my hole I came hard shouting his name. Dean swallowed and pulled my boxers and pants back up. "That was amazing. I've missed this." I said curling into his side. "Yeah, me too." Dean said around a yawn. "We should head back, I'm not in the mood to go camping." I said kissing Dean's neck. "Yeah, okay." Dean said helping me up and grabbed the pillows and blanket to throw in the back of the Impala.


	40. Good News

Today was my two month appointment and I was really hoping that Dr. Maddison would let me go back to work and finally go back upstairs to our actual room. Dean had taken the morning off at the shop so he could come with me to the appointment, "I hope we can go back to our room." I said on the way to the clinic. "Me too, I never thought I could miss a bed so much." Dean said reaching over to grab my hand.

"Hello boys." Dr. Maddison said coming into the room. "How are you feeling today Cas?" She asked while taking my blood pressure. "A lot better." I said with a smile. "Good, now lets get a look at the little one shall we?" She said pulling over the machine, I lifted up my shirt and shivered at the coolness of the gel. "Everything looks good!" Dr. Maddison said handing me a tissue to wipe off the gel.

"Does that mean we can go back to our room upstairs and I can go back to work?" I asked excitedly. "You may move back up to your room upstairs but I would suggest only working short hours preferably only up to 3. Just to be on the safe side and when you come back for your 3 month we can determine from there, okay?" She said with a smile. "Sounds perfect to me. I was going insane not being able to do anything." I said climbing off the table and wrapped my arm around Dean's waist.

"Okay, Cas, I'm gonna head to work, I'll start moving everything upstairs when I get home." Dean said kissing me before I got out of the Impala. "Sounds good, I'm gonna head over to Taste of Heaven and check on things there." "Cassie? What are you doin' here?" Gabe asked when I came through the front door. "What can't the owner of his shop come in and visit?" I asked sitting down at one of the tables.

"Cas?!" Charlie shouted coming from the kitchen. "Cas I'm so happy to see you!" Charlie squealed sitting down across from me. Gilda came over also and set a cup of tea in front of me. "Thank you." I mumbled and took a sip. "So, Cas, what brings you by?" Charlie asked "like I told Gabe. Can't the owner of this shop come by and visit?" I said a little harsher than necessary. "Of course he can. Sorry it's just that you haven't been here really since your accident…" Charlie said looking down at her hands.

"I know, sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But I have some good news." I said trying to bring up the mood. "Good news?! I gotta be here for that." Gabe said sitting down next to me. "I had my appointment today, and the doctor said that Dean and I can move back up to our room and that I can come back to work!" I said with a smile. "Oh Cas that's great!" Gilda said getting up to give me a hug.

"It is, but I can only work up to 3 hours a day for now. She said she'll determine if I can work longer at my 3 month appointment." I said. "Well that's good because Gabe has been driving me insane." Charlie said giving Gabe a playful glare. "Well, I'm going to head back home and start moving a few things upstairs. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	41. Smooth Sailing

The month progressed perfectly. Dean and I moved back to our own room and things at the bakery were booming, I would go in at 12 and leave at 3. My morning sickness finally went away and now I felt like eating everything in sight. "Cas, babe. Slow down, you're gonna make yourself sick." Dean said after I shoved my 5th slice of pizza down my throat in under 5 minutes. "Sowwy I'm juf humgy." I said with my mouth full causing Dean to laugh. "Well, thats good… I just don't want to hear you complain about a stomach ache in the middle of the night." Dean said moving the pizza box away from me. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said finishing off my coke. "Lets watch a movie tonight." I suggested throwing away the empty pizza box.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Dean called from the living room. "I don't care just pick one." I called from the kitchen. I came back to the living room just as Dean hit play on 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'. "Ah, good choice." I said snuggling up to Dean on the couch. We both ended up crashing before the movie was even over and we were only woken up to the sound of Dean's phone ringing. "It's 10:30 at night, who the fuck is calling me?" Dean grumbled and picked up the phone off the table. "Hello?" Dean said not bothering to look to see who was calling. "Sammy, Sammy calm down. Where are you? I'll come get you…. Yeah, okay I'll be there in 10 minutes. Don't do anything stupid." Dean said and hung up the phone. "Dean? What's wrong?" I asked getting up to put my shoes on.

"Sammy was at some party at the lake and the cops showed up and he ran. He's at our old cabin by the lake." Dean said yanking on his boots and jacket. "I'm coming with you." I said grabbing my trench coat off the hook. 10 minutes later we pulled up to the old cabin and Dean ran up to the door but I decided to stay in the car. "Sammy! Open up, lets get out of here before any cops show up!" I heard Dean yell through the door. Once Sam was in the car Dean started to pull away. "Were you drinking Sam?" Dean asked him looking in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, a little." Sam said quietly, "okay, it's Friday so you can crash at our place that way dad isn't too mad." Dean said turning left off the dirt road to head back home. "Thanks Dean." Sam mumbled. "Where was Jess?" I turned around so I could look at Sam.

He looked scared and tired "she didn't want to go… I should have stayed with her. What if I had gotten caught? Dad would have killed me." Sam started panicking. "Sam, you were lucky you didn't get caught and you did a good thing about calling me. But you've got to be more careful man. I've ran from my share of parties." Dean said not looking away from the road. "Yeah, you're right. But thank you, both for coming to get me and I'm sorry I dragged you out, you sounded like I woke you up Dean." Sam said looking guilty. "It's quite alright Sam, we'll always be there for you. Jeez Dean, when did we become old and no fun? We were asleep on the couch and it's only 11 and we're only 20." I joked. "Since we got engaged and you're pregnant." Dean teased back.

"And you, mister, have been causing me some stress." Dean winked at me. "I'm causing you stress? How?" I asked looking over at him, "let's see, I got two calls at work from your brother and your mother telling me they were rushing you to the hospital. And you were basically on house arrest for a month." Dean chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry to have caused you so much stress." I stuck my tongue out at him and stared out the window the rest of the way home. We got back home and we trudged up the steps to the door. "Sam, there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry, I'm going to bed.

I told Charlie I would come in tomorrow morning to help her in the kitchen." I said giving Dean a quick kiss. "Okay babe, I'll be up later." Dean said as I made my way up the stairs. "Goodnight Sam!" I hollered half way up the stairs. "Night Cas." I heard him call back. About an hour later I woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping and extra heat from under the blanket. "How's Sam?" I asked rolling over to face Dean. "He's fine, a little spooked. I don't think he'll be going to another party for a while, it was his first party and it got busted." Dean said wrapping his arms around me pulling me in as close as possible.

"That must suck. I never did attend any parties at school, so I wouldn't know how it would feel." I said against his shoulder. "Yeah, you were kinda dorky in school, hell you still are." Dean teased and I bit him softly on the shoulder. "Ow! Hey, I was just joking. I love how dorky you are, and you know how much I love it when you wear your glasses. Which you have been wearing a lot lately…" Dean said. "Yeah I don't know what it is but ever since I got pregnant my contacts have irritated me so instead of getting different one's I just wear my glasses. And I do know how much you like them." I explained after a huge yawn. "You're tired. Go to sleep." Dean said and started humming something I didn't recognize but I was too tired to ask.

* * *

The months seemed to be flying by. I was getting bigger, my feet were swelling, my back hurt and I had crazy mood swings. It was now the end of October and Dr. Maddison said she might be able to see the gender of the baby at our appointment later today. Dean and I had already agreed that we didn't want to know right away. We made plans with Charlie and Gilda, they were going to throw us a baby shower and base the theme off the gender of the baby.

~0~0~0~0~

"Okay, Dean, Cas. Let's see if you're having a boy or a girl shall we?" Dr. Maddison said squeezing the freezing gel onto my stomach. "Oh goody, the baby is in the perfect position, would you like to know?" She asked when Dean and I both weren't looking at the screen. "Um no, uh we actually have a plan, if you could. Could you please put down the sex in an envelope or something? We have a friend who's going to look at it and base the baby shower off it…" I said looking at her trying not to peak at the screen. "Of course, let me print of the ultrasound and I'll bring it back in a minute." She said handing me a tissue to wipe off the gel.

"So what do you think it'l be?" I asked Dean on the way home. "I don't know, I'm hoping a boy, but you know I'll be happy with what ever." Dean said smiling. "What about you?" "I don't care, as long as they're healthy." I said running my hand along the nice bump under Dean's borrowed shirt. We stopped at the bakery so we could give Charlie the envelope and ask her some details about the party. "CAS!" Charlie screamed running from the kitchen. "Do we know?!" She asked practically dancing in front of us getting a few awkward looks from customers trying to eat their baked goods and coffee. "No, we don't but you'll know when you look." I said handing her the envelope.

"NO! Don't open it with us here!" I grabbed her hand to stop her. "Yeah, you don't know how hard it was not to sneak a peak at the doctors." Dean said grabbing my hand. "Oh whatever. Fine, I'll look at it as soon as you leave." Charlie said, "good. And do NOT let Gabriel see it, he wont be able to keep it a secret." I said moving over to sit at a table. "Gee, thanks Cassie!" Gabe called from behind the register earning chuckles from almost everyone in the shop.

"Okay, so the party is going to be this Saturday at 1 at Bobby's, Ellen insisted. Is there anything specific you want there food wise?" Charlie asked, "yeah, burgers!" Dean said taking a huge bite out of his pie. "Dean, you know it's more of a snack kind of thing." I said taking a drink from my hot chocolate. "It's okay I can get mini burgers." Charlie reassured me and getting a huge pie filled grin from Dean. "Okay, everything sounds good Charlie, I'll let you know if we decide on anything else." I said as we were leaving the store.

 


	42. Baby Shower

"Dean, will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." I said after watching Dean for the past 10 minutes pace the living room. "Sorry, Cas. I'm nervous and excited." He said plopping down next to me on the couch. "And I'm not?" I chuckled resting my head on his shoulder. "We are leaving in 10 minutes. Do you think you can sit still for that long?" I asked. "I don't know, maybe…" He replied wrapping his arm around me and starting rubbing my stomach with his fingertips.

10 minutes later we were in the Impala on our way to Bobby and Ellen's. "I feel bad for Bobby and Ellen. Letting Charlie take control of the shower should be interesting." I said as we got closer to Bobby's. "Yeah, I hope Charlie gave everyone enough time to get proper gifts." Dean chuckled. "Dean Winchester. You know that this shower is more than just getting presents." I scolded. "Wow, look at you Cas, got the mommy voice going all ready." He smirked and a smacked his arm.

"Jeez, I was kidding. It's actually kinda sexy." He said winking at me causing me to roll my eyes. We pulled into the driveway and Charlie and Gilda were waiting for us outside. "You're here! I'm so excited!" Charlie squealed as we walked up the steps. "We're excited too Charlie, wait what are you doing?!" I asked when Gilda moved behind me to cover my eyes and Charlie covered Dean's. "It's going to be a surprise. You're not getting a look until we say." Charlie said and we started our way in.

"Okay Gilda on three. One… Two… Three!" Charlie yelled and I was able to see again. I gasped, everything was pink; there was a pink cake sitting in the middle of a table which had a pink table cloth, and a huge banner that read 'IT'S A GIRL!' hung from the doorway from the library to the kitchen. I covered my face as the tears started rolling down my cheeks and turned to wrap my arms around Dean. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his body start to shake and when I looked up he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked wiping the tears from my face. "Nothing, I just can't believe it… A girl…" He said leaning down and pulled me into a kiss. I broke off the kiss and turned around to see everyone who came. Sam and Jess ran up and gave us both hugs and congratulated us. Ellen was even wiping a few tears away when she gave me a hug. Gabe even came over and gave both of us a hug and told me that Mother couldn't make it because something came up at work but he had told her the news.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating junk food and listening to everyone argue over baby names. "So Cassie? When you gonna open presents?" Gabe asked practically bouncing in his chair. "Now I guess." I said and Gabe bounced up and started placing gifts in front of me. We ended up getting lots of cute outfits but my favorite onesies were from Charlie, one said 'ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL' with a pacifier in the background and that said 'Jedi in Training'. We got a small pink T-shirt that read 'Winchester & Son's', Sam and Jess gave us lots of diapers and burp rags.

Gabe got us a teddy bear with my old baby blanket. "Gabe where did you get this?" I asked holding up the blanket. "I took it when mom kicked us out… I figured you would want it if you ever had a kid of your own…" He said blushing a little. Teething rings from my mother, Bobby and Ellen gave us bath supplies and a quilt that Ellen had sewn herself. Jo and Garth got us toys. "Thank you everyone, these are all great." I said after I opened the last present.

* * *

"So, Dean, when are we going to start on the nursery?" I asked him once we got home. "I was thinking tomorrow. Go to the store to get some paint… We just got to get the crib, changing table, and stuff from Dad's storage unit…" Dean said leaving the room closest to ours that was going to be the nursery. "So do you have any name ideas?" I asked once we were in bed. "Honestly, no. I have no idea… I had a few if we were going to have a boy. But I have no idea for a girl… What about you?" Dean asked rolling to his side so he could face me.

"Actually, I do… I've had it since we found out we were pregnant…" I said avoiding eye contact. "You do? Well what is it?" Dean asked tipping my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "Uh well I was thinking Mary? After your mother… but I also like the name Elizabeth so I decided Mary Elizabeth…" I whispered staring down at Dean's chest and I heard him gasp. "Cas. I-I love it." I heard him whisper. "Really?" I asked looking up to see the tears in Dean's eyes. "Yes, I really do. And I know everyone else will love it." He said kissing me. It was quiet for a while and before I fell asleep I whispered, "Mary Elizabeth Winchester. It has a nice ring to it."


	43. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was once again held at our place. We decided to make it a tradition, have Thanksgiving at our house then have Christmas at Bobby and Ellen's. I was in the middle of putting together the pies to put in the oven when the doorbell rang. People started piling into the living room to watch the game that was on when Dean came into the kitchen. "Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hello. What are you doing in here?" I asked leaning back a little but still working on the pies. "Nothing, just wanted to see how the pies were coming along and I wanted to check on the turkey." Dean said opening the oven and pulled out the turkey. "Looks done. I'll start setting the table. Hey Sammy! Come help me for a sec would ya?!" Dean yelled. Once everyone was seated and we all said thanks we all dug in. As soon as dinner was over and pie was eaten we all went to the living room.

"So, Cas, Dean. Got a name picked out for my niece yet?" Gabe asked, "uh, we do actually." I said grabbing Dean's hand and glanced up at him. "Well? What is it or are you two idjits gonna sit there and stare at each other all day?" Bobby said earning a punch in the shoulder from Ellen."Bobby, if they want to wait and tell us they can do so." Ellen scolded him. "No, we wanna tell you. Um Dean? Why don't you tell them." I said becoming too nervous/excited.

"We decided on Mary Elizabeth." Dean said squeezing my hand a little. Everyone was quiet and I started to mentally panic 'oh my god. They don't like it. John's pissed that we chose his wife's name.' "Well say something for Christ sakes." I heard Dean say and when I looked up everyone except for my mother, Charlie, Gilda, and Gabe had tears in their eyes. "That is a beautiful name boys." Ellen said wiping away the tears that escaped. John stood up and gave us both a hug "thank you. I know Mary would have loved to meet her." John whispered to us.

 


	44. Movement

It was a week before Christmas and Dean and I both took that week off to start working on the nursery. I had sketched out the layout I wanted and Dean and I got to work. Once Sam and Dean brought up the crib and everything else from John's storage, we immediately began assembling the crib. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled when he pinched his finger trying to pull up the sliding side of the crib.

"Here, let me look at it." I said grabbing his hand gently and kissed his finger. "There, all better." I smiled at him and went back to setting up the changing table. "Dean, this is beautiful." I said leaning into his side; Mary's nursery was a pale pink with butterfly stickers on one wall, her crib was under the window with a mobile with stars hanging above it, the changing table was on the other side of the room and the little dresser was right in the middle of the crib and table. "It does look pretty good doesn't it?" Dean said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

~0~0~0~0~

It was now Christmas and we were sitting in Bobby and Ellen's living room talking about childhood memories. My favorite one was when Dean told the story of how Sam jumped off the roof of the barn thinking he could fly and how Dean had to drive Sam to the E.R. on his bike. "You jumped off the building first." Sam grumbled, "Yeah because I was Superman. Superman can fly. Batman can't." Dean shot back.

I then shared the time when Gabe got caught stealing candy from one of his teacher's desk and got detention and our mother banned him from candy for a month. "Cassie. You know I don't like that story. It was the worst month of my life!" Gabe complained, "sorry, but it's funny." I laughed. "Alright two can play at that game. Remember the time you ran around the neighboorhood-" "GABRIEL! NO!" I shouted interrupting him.

"Wait, what?! I wanna hear this story!" Dean said and told Gabe to continue. "When Cassie was 3, we were having a family picnic at our grandparent's house in Illinois. It was hot, so I get where Cassie was coming from. But we were all sitting around tables eating when mom noticed he was missing so she asked where he was and as soon as she said it, little Cassie come's running around the house screaming 'I'm freeeeee you'll never catch meeee!'"

Gabe started laughing, "I don't understand why that's so embarrassing babe." Dean said looking confused. "Oh no, you didn't let me finish. You see little Cassie was stark ass naked!" Gabe practically shouted and everyone started laughing, I only groaned and covered my face with my hands trying to hide my blushing. "Oh, Cas. That's gold!" Dean said wiping away a few tears. "Shut up. I hate you Gabe." I grouched. By time dinner came around I was starving. "Jesus, Cas. Save some food for the rest of us. You're just as bad as Sam." Dean teased. "Hey, when you eat for two you're freaking hungry. Now back off." I said flipping him the bird.

"Yeah, you're also moody." Dean winked when I glared at him. "Cas is right Dean. During this point in pregnancy, the one carrying the baby's appetite increases. The baby is requiring more nourishment. And his hormones are going to be crazy and they're going to get crazier until about a month after Mary is born… You need to be patient." Jess said giving me a small wink. "Since when do you know all about babies?" Dean asked, "I'm going to be a nurse remember?" Jess said playfully glaring at Dean. Once dinner was done everyone was starting to leave, "you guys need to come by and see the nursery sometime. It's amazing." I said as we were walking out the door.

* * *

We got home and we were snuggling on the couch watching the Grinch when I gasped. "Dean! Dean feel this!" I all but shouted scaring Dean so bad he almost fell of the couch. "Cas? What? What's wrong?" Dean asked almost panicking when he saw me touching my stomach.

"Nothing just give me your hand. Quick." I said reaching for his hand keeping my other hand placed on the side of the bump. I replaced my hand with Dean's and Dean gasped. "Cas? Is-is she moving?!" Dean asked leaning forward a little and placed both hands on my stomach.

"Yeah, she is." I said crying a little from excitement. "What's it feel like?" Dean asked, "uh, I don't know how to explain it… It-it feels like the feeling of butterflies in your stomach almost… I don't know really…" I said placing my hand on top of Deans and yawned. "I'm going to bed. You coming up too?" I asked getting off the couch. "Yeah, I'll be up in a sec. I'm going to shut things off down here." Dean said. I was on my side when I felt Dean crawl in behind me. He flung his arm over my waist and held me close that night.

 


	45. Kicks and Foot Rubs

We decided to have Taste of Heaven closed for the holidays so we all could spend time with family, so of course once 4:30 rolled around I groaned and slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake Dean. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to make some coffee and some toast. Charlie and I met at the back of the shop around 5 and I unlocked the back door and let Charlie in. "So Cas? How was your New Year's? Since you and Dean were party poppers and didn't want to do anything."

Charlie asked while turning on the ovens. "It was nice Charlie, we just stayed home and watched movies. Mary even started moving." I said starting to pull everything out to start making muffins. "She's moving?! I wanna feel!" Charlie squealed running over and putting her hand on my stomach. "She's not moving right now… I'll let you know when she does." I said chuckling when Charlie frowned and walked away. Gilda arrived a little after 6 to start up all of the coffee machines. "Hello Cas." Gilda greeted when she came back to the kitchen to steal a muffin off the cooling tray. "Good morning Gilda." I smiled.

"Gilda, guess what!" Charlie said running over to give her a quick kiss. "What?" "Cas said that Mary's starting to move and that I get to feel it if she starts to move!" Charlie smiled. "Interesting…" Gilda said with a smile. And as usual Gabe came in 10 minutes before 7:30, "Gabriel. You can't keep coming in this late. You know you have to put the money back into the register." I grouched when he stole a cookie from one of the trays. "Sowwy Caf, won appen again." He said shoving the cookie into his mouth. Around 1 I was sitting at one of the tables drinking hot chocolate when I felt Mary start kicking.

"Charlie come here!" I hollered to her since she was in the kitchen. "Cas? What's goin' on?" She asked coming out of the kitchen. "Give me your hand." I said and grabbed her out stretched hand and placed it where mine was. "Holy crap!" Charlie yelled when Mary gave a solid kick against her hand. "Cas, that's amazing!" She said and told Gilda to come over "you gotta feel this!" She said placing Gilda's hand where hers was and Mary gave another kick.

"Wow. Cas that is amazing." Gilda said and removed her hand. "Hey! I wanna feel my niece moving around." Gabe said running over so I grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of my stomach where Mary had been kicking. Gabe frowned "I don't feel anything." I laughed "sorry Gabe, maybe she doesn't like you." "What! She is going to LOVE me! I have all the candy!" Gabe said walking back to the register. "You are not feeding my child loads of candy Gabriel." I said. The bell above the door chimed and Dean and John came through the door and sat down at the table with me.

"Hey babe." Dean said putting his arm on the chair behind me. "Hello, Dean, John." I said. "So Cas, Dean said Mary's starting to move around." John said, "yeah, she was moving around a little while ago, Charlie and Gilda got to feel but she stopped as soon as Gabe tried." I said chuckling. "Kid's smart." Dean teased, "I heard that!" Gabe said from the register. "Alright Cas, I'll see you at home." Dean said after 20 minutes of teasing Gabe.

"Okay." I replied and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey, Cassie! You gonna do something or are you gonna sit there and boss us around some more?" Gabe teased, "Gabriel, I am 6 months pregnant. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and my mood can switch faster than you can blink. I also own this place and I wont hesitate to fire you." I snapped getting up to go back to the kitchen to start cleaning up.

* * *

I got home and sat down on the couch and Squirt jumped up on my lap. "Hello, Squirt." I said scratching behind his ears earning a loud purr. "So, what do you think about the baby?" I asked and slightly became concerned that I was talking to an animal… Squirt looked up at me with his big eyes and began to rub his head against my stomach causing Mary to start kicking again. "Huh, I have a feeling you two are going to be best friends." I said and placed my hand over the spot Mary was kicking.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Dean was shaking me awake and telling me dinner was ready. "What? Jesus, how long was I out?" I asked. "Not sure you were passed out when I got home at 5 and it's now 6:30… Maybe you should cut back on some of your hours at the bakery… I don't want you exhausting yourself.." Dean said. "No, Dean. I'm fine, I promise I just fell asleep." I said grabbing his hand so he could help me off the couch. "I feel so helpless when you have to pull me off the couch." I grouched as I sat down at the table. "I don't mind. I think it's cute." Dean said setting my plate in front of me. "

You think that it's cute that I'm to fat to get off the couch with out looking like a retard?" I snapped glaring at him. "What?! No! That's not what I meant! I just thought it was cute that I can help you with things like this. And Cas, you're not fat. You look amazing." Dean said grabbing my hand and rubbing soft circles with his thumb. I just grunted and bit into my chicken. We were upstairs laying in bed trying to ignore the pain in my feet when I got an idea. "Dean?" I whispered… "Hmm?" "Will you rub my feet?" I asked, "you want me to rub your feet?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yes. Please? They're swollen and they hurt." I said looking up at him. "Sure, I guess… I don't know how good I'll be at it." He said moving to the end of the bed so I scooted up to rest my back against the headboard and he put my feet in his lap. I started laughing, "what's so funny Cas?" Dean asked stopping, "you're rubbing them to light and it tickles."

I said "oh…" was his reply and he began rubbing harder and I couldn't fight back the moan the escaped my lips. "Dean that feels so good. You should start rubbing my feet every night." I moaned again. "Cas, you gotta stop making those noises otherwise I'm going to be too distracted to focus on your feet. "Mmm sorry." I sighed and fell asleep.

 


	46. False Alarm

"Cas, you look like shit." Dean said coming into the kitchen, "thanks." I grouched and grabbed my tea to sit at the table. "How long have you been up?" Dean asked grabbing things for cereal. "Since 5." I said resting my head on my arms. "5?! Cas it's Saturday and it's now 10." Dean said putting a bowl in front of me. "Yeah, would you please pass that on to your daughter?" I said grabbing the box of Cheerios.

"What?" Dean asked looking confused, "I woke up around 3:30 to go to the bathroom for the millionth time, but Mary decided she wanted to stay up and she was moving and kicking so I gave up and got out of bed. It helps when I move around too." I said. "So? What do you want to for your birthday tomorrow?" I asked when Dean was washing the few breakfast dishes. "I don't care… I mean I'll be 21 so I was thinking we could go to the Roadhouse for a little bit." He said looking at me over his shoulder. "Sure we could do that." I said heading up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

Of course I would be up before 8 on a Sunday… So since it was Dean's birthday, I decided to make him breakfast and a pie. I made chocolate chip pancakes with lots of bacon and I made Caramel Apple pie and stuck it in the oven. Once breakfast was on the table I went upstairs to get the birthday boy. I walked into the bedroom and smiled. Dean had his head buried in my pillow and was snoring softly.

I walked over and crawled into the bed; Dean must have noticed the extra weight in the bed because his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Dean. Happy Birthday." I said and leaned forward to kiss him. "I smell pie." Was Dean's only response and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Yes Dean. There is a pie in the oven and chocolate chip pancakes on the table with lots of bacon." I said sliding out of the bed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Dean said biting into his pancakes. "Yes, and that's part of why we're in a certain situation." I laughed and rubbed my stomach. Once breakfast was done I started putting the dishes in the dishwasher when I felt a jolt of pain shoot down my spine. I gasped and grabbed the counter. "Cas? What's wrong?" Dean said coming over to me and putting his hand on my lower back.

"I don't know." I said and another pain shot through my body and I cried out this time. "Dean. Dean I think these are contractions." I said turning around and clutched to his shirt as another pain shot through. "Contractions? No. no no no. This can't happen, Cas you still have 3 months to go!" Dean said with panic in his voice. "You don't think I don't know that!?" I shouted and grabbed his shirt tighter when I felt another jolt of pain. Dean ran upstairs to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt and we drove to the hospital. I started panicking and tears were running free by time we pulled up to the hospital.

"It's going to be okay Cas." Dean said wrapping his arm around me to help me into the hospital. "You don't know that!" I said through clenched teeth. "We need to see Dr. Maddison right now please hurry." Dean said to the nurse at the desk. A few minutes later I was in a bed and Dr. Maddison was running tests. The contractions had stopped for now but I was still panicking. Dean was rubbing circles on my hand but wasn't saying anything. "Dean, I'm scared." I said in a small voice. "I can't have Mary now. It's way too early." I said and started crying and when Dean looked up he had tears in his eyes too.

"I know Cas. I'm scared too, but everything's going to be fine." He said 10 minutes and one contraction later Dr. Maddison came back into the room. "Okay boys, you have nothing to worry about. It's just Braxton Hicks contractions. It's common in a lot of pregnancies right around this time." She reassured us. "Braxton Hicks?" Dean asked "Yes, they are false contractions.

Nothing damaging comes from them, they just are painful and can be scary. But Cas, if you feel these again wait about half an hour before you come here okay?" Dr. Maddison said and left when we understood. "So false alarm huh?" Dean said grabbing my hand as we walked back to the Impala. "Yeah, I guess so. But if those are fake ones I can't imagine what the real ones feel like." I said.

~0~0~0~0~

"Do you still want to go to the Roadhouse with me?" Dean asked later that night. "Yes, I'll go for a little bit, I think we should drive separately that way you can stay later." I said and Dean agreed. "Just promise me if you can't drive you'll call me?" I said as we left the house. "I promise." There was a nice group at the Roadhouse for Dean's birthday, and Dean was more excited that he could finally drink legally at the bar and not when Ellen would sneak him one. "Happy Birthday Dean." Ellen said sitting a beer in front of him. "Thanks Ellen!" He smiled and took a drink.

"Cas honey? Can I get you anything?" "Just water would be fine, thank you Ellen." I said and she left. "So Dean-o do anything exciting today for your birthday?" Gabe said and winked at the two of us. "Not really. Unless you wanna count the trip to the hospital fun." Dean said, "hospital?! What!? What happened?" Gabe shouted and everyone stopped and looked at us with horror.

"Everything's fine." I said and Dean finished the story before I could, "Cas thought he was having contractions so we went to the hospital and it was just, uh what was it?" Dean asked me "I was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions." I said taking a sip of my water. "Oh, well I'm glad everything's okay." John said patting Dean on the shoulder. About an hour later Ellen sat down next to me, "so, Cas. I heard Mary's moving around more."

"Yeah, she is. She's more active when I try to sleep but she moves around quite a bit." I said running my fingers over my stomach and I suddenly grabbed Ellen's hand and placed it on the top of my stomach when Mary kicked. "Oh! How exciting! I remember when Jo and Garth would move around." Ellen said smiling. Ellen went back to the bar and about half an hour later I couldn't contain my yawns. "I think I'm going to go home. Dean. You make sure you call me when you're ready to go home. You've already had 5 and I don't want you driving at all." I said leaning down to catch a quick kiss before I left.

"Yes, dear." Dean said with a smile. I said my goodnights and left. I got home and crawled under the sheets and fell asleep quickly. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I groaned and answered it when I read Dean's name on the caller id. "CAAASS! You gotta come geh meh." Dean slurred into the phone. "Alright, Dean I'll be there in 10 minutes. Drink some water." I said and hung up. I pulled on some sweats and headed out the door.

I got to the Roadhouse and found Dean sitting at the bar thankfully with a glass of water and he was talking to Ellen. "Casssss you're er! I missed you." Dean said smiling up at me. "Yes, Dean I missed you too. Let's get you home." I thanked Ellen and dragged Dean into my car.

"Wha abou baby?! Someone gonna steal her!" Dean said trying to go over to the Impala. "Dean, no one's going to steal the Impala, I promise." I said and got him buckled in. Once we got home Dean was barley able to stay awake so I decided it would be best if we slept in the bedroom downstairs. I took off Dean's clothes so he was in his boxers and put him under the blankets and fell asleep for a few more hours.

 


	47. Stuffed Crust

I woke up to the sound of someone puking. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to see Dean holding the toilet for dear life. "Dean? Can I do anything to help?" I asked rubbing his back like he used to do for me. "Yeah, never let me drink that much again." He groaned and flushed the toilet. "I'll go make you some coffee and see what I can find for breakfast." I said leaving the bathroom.

Dean spent the rest of the day nursing a headache and sleeping. Monday rolled around and Dean and I both took the day off to do more wedding things. "I don't know how much of my family to invite…" I said starting the guest list. It was going to be a small wedding but I still didn't know if I should contact Lucifer or not. "Invite who you want babe." Dean said trying to compose a playlist for the reception.

"Okay, so far this is what I have. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Garth, Ash, Sam, Jess, John, Gabriel, my mother, Balthazar, Charlie, Gilda, Michael and his wife, Anna, her husband and kids, Jodie, and possibly Lucifer." I said going down the list. "Sounds good." Dean said not even looking up from my laptop. "Dean, we should start looking at invitation designs and flowers." I said grabbing my binder from the table. "Flowers? Really?" Dean asked grabbing some papers I handed him.

"Yes, Dean flowers. Not a lot. Just a few bouquet arrangements for the centerpieces at the wedding. "Okay, so just to make sure before I place the orders, we are going to do the traditional white invitations, and for the flowers we are going to have white lilies and red roses, and we both would have a red rose boutonniere." I said reading down the list. "Yep. It's going to look amazing." Dean said, "but what are we gonna have the invitations say?" He asked. "I'll worry about that." I said with a wink.

Two weeks later the box of invitations arrived at the bakery. "Cas? Why did you have the invitations be sent to the bakery?" Charlie asked carrying in the box. "Because I knew someone would be here to pick them up. I didn't want them sitting on the porch all day incase something happened to them." I said taking the box out of her hands. "Can I see them?!" She asked trying to grab the box. "No, you can wait to get your invitation like everyone else." I said tucking the box under my arm. "I think I'll head out early and get started on these." I said saying goodbye to everyone.

~0~0~0~0~

I got all of the invitations addressed and ready to send. I had ordered one extra so I could put it in a scrapbook I was going to make after the wedding. I met Dean at the door when he got home and gave him a kiss. "Well hello to you too, Cas." Dean chuckled when we broke apart. "What was that?" He asked, "dunno, I missed you. AAANNDD we got the invitations today!" I said smiling.

"Awesome, let me take a quick shower and I'll look at them and start supper." Dean said giving me another quick kiss and went up the stairs. Half an hour later Dean came back down in sweats and his old faded AC/DC shirt. "Alright, let me see." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch.

The invitations were perfect, they read:  _ **You are invited to witness the joining of Dean Henry Winchester and Castiel James Novak on July 20, 2014.**_ "They look good babe. You did good." Dean said, "hey why don't we just order pizza tonight? I don't feel like cooking." Dean asked. "Yeah sure, I want pepperoni with stuffed crust." I said.

 


	48. Surprise!

February rolled around and by time Valentine's Day came around Dean was all giddy. "Dean? What's with you? You're acting like a little kid when his parents told him they were going to Disney World…" I said from the couch. "Nothing, I'm excited for tonight." He said finally stopping his pacing and plopped next to me on the couch. "I don't understand. We're just going to the Roadhouse for dinner." I said tilting my head to the side to look at him.

"You see, Cas, I have things planned and tonight is going to be the best night of your life." Dean said grabbing my hand. "Well, I don't know about that… I have a few best nights." I said winking at him. "What? You do? What are they?" He asked, "well, for starters the night of graduation when we first made love, Christmas night when you proposed, the day I found out about Mary, and every day with you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Aww you're such a sap." Dean chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Ha, love you too jerk… Do you have any best moments?" I asked. "Uh yeah, they're a lot like yours… Night after graduation, Christmas night, when I got to see Mary for the first time on the sonogram machine, and I guess I can be a little sappy too, every minute with you Cas is the best moment of my life." "Awww you big sap." I said and Dean gently gave me a shove.

"The only bad thing about tonight is that once we get back home, I can't fuck you into oblivion like I want to." Dean said tightening his arm around me. "Wow, sappy moment gone. You can only count on Dean Winchester to turn a sweet moment into sex." I chuckled. "Hey, you gotta admit, that's one of the reasons you love me." "That's true." I said and attempted to get off the couch and failed. "Where you trying to get to?" Dean said through fits of laughter; "I'm trying to go to the bathroom you jackass. Who's brilliant idea was it to get this couch. You sink into it." I grumbled and grabbed Dean's outstretched hand.

"It was your idea babe. If I remember your exact words were 'oh my god. It feels like you're sitting on a cloud.' "Roughly two months to go little girl and I'll finally be able to get off a damn couch on my own." I said rubbing my stomach on my way to the bathroom. Later that night we headed to the Roadhouse and was greeted by Jo, "hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" She said giving us both a quick hug and led us to a table in the corner that was set up fancier than the other tables. "Dean do you want a beer?" Jo asked "uh, no. Not tonight I'll have a Coke instead." He said giving me a wink. "Okay, Cas?"

"I'll have water, thanks Jo." I said and she walked away. "Dean? Why is our table have candles and a table cloth and the others don't?" I asked looking at him sheepishly, "ah, well I know you said you didn't want to go to anywhere fancy cuz you don't have any dress clothes that fit… So I called Ellen and she set this up for us…" He said looking down at the table. "I think that's very romantic." I said. Jo came back with our drinks and she took our order and came back about 10 minutes later with that. "Dean, I'll bring over some pie once you're done eating. Cas would you like me to bring you anything?" She asked, "um, I'll let you know." I said and gave her a smile.

We were about half way through dinner when Mary gave a solid hard kick, I gasped "woah, that was a strong kick." I said putting my hand on the side where she continued to kick. "I guess she likes Roadhouse food." I chuckled and winced a little when she kicked a little harder. Dean just laughed and said "of course she likes Roadhouse food!" Mary finally calmed down and I could finish my burger. Once Dean was finished with his pie we paid and left, "so where are we going now?" I asked once we were in the Impala. "You'll see." Dean said leaving the parking lot.

"The park? Dean what are we doing at the park?" I asked getting out of the car. "We are recreating our first date." Dean said grabbing my hand, "I know there aren't any fancy lights this time but the park is still pretty enough." He said and I snuggled closer to him as we walked through the park, "it's perfect." I said. We got back in the Impala and my feet were killing me but I never said anything to Dean; I didn't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone. "Oh my fucking god. Who is calling you at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?!" Dean grouched burring his phone under his pillow. I sighed and got out of bed to answer the phone in the hallway so I could let Dean sleep. "Good morning mother." I said my voice still thick with sleep.  **"Good morning Castiel, I'm sorry to have waken you, but could you and Dean come over sometime today? There's something I need to tell you."** "Um yeah, we'll be over sometime after lunch."  **"Okay, that sounds fine…** " "Is everything okay mom? You sound stressed."  **"No, I'm fine honey. I'll see you two later."** "Okay, goodbye."  **"Goodbye Cassie."**

'That was weird…' I mumbled to myself and went to the bathroom then crawled back in bed. I woke up a couple of hours later and took a shower. Once I was dressed I woke Dean up. "Dean, come one get up." I said gently shaking his shoulder. "Hunngg, 5 more minutes." He said pulling the blanket up further. "I'm sorry babe, but you gotta get up. We need to talk." I said and Dean's eyes flew open. "Talk? What's wrong?" He said sitting up, "I don't know, it was my mother who called earlier and said she wanted us to come over later because she had something to tell us. I'm worried." I said wrapping my arms around Dean when he stood up.

"I'm sure every things fine." He said rubbing my back. "Let me take a shower and we'll go." He said. An hour later we were pulling up to my childhood home. "I haven't been here since she kicked me out…" I said staring up at the house. "It'll be okay, I promise." Dean said getting out and opened the door for me. We walked up the steps and my mother had the door open before we could even knock. "Oh, you're here!" She said and ushered us in. I stopped in my tracks. Everyone was here, Michael, Lucifer, Anna, and Gabe. "Mother? What's going on?" I said leaning closer to Dean for comfort.

"Please sit Castiel, this is going to be a lot…" She said nervously. I sat down on the love seat with Dean. "Okay, what's going on?" I said becoming nervous and scared, I grabbed Dean's hand and he squeezed it gently. None of my siblings were looking at me which made the situation worse. "Somebody tell me what's going on god dammit!" I finally shouted after a few minutes of silence. I saw mother flinch but she took a deep breath.

"Castiel, we've all been hiding something from you." She said in a quiet voice. "What? What could you have been lying to me about for 20 years? What am I adopted or something?" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. "No, honey you're not adopted." Mother chuckled a little. "Cas you have another brother." Gabe blurted out when he noticed mother was struggling to find the right words.

"What? Who? Where I-I What?!" I said struggling to find words. "Cassie, when you were born, it wasn't just you… I had twins." Mother said still speaking softly. "I-I had a twin? What happened to him? Did-did he die?" I asked looking around the room trying to find answers. "No, he didn't die, I-I gave him up…" Mother said wiping a few stray tears. "You gave him up?! Why?!" I shouted. "Your father didn't want the burden of having twins.

So he said I had to give one up or both of you." She said looking at me with watery eyes. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. "You, you knew Gabriel?" I asked looking at my brother. "Yes." He said softly "we all knew." "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!" I shouted and Dean squeezed my hand a little harder "Castiel, please forgive me?" Mother said crying now.

"Forgive you? How could I forgive you for hiding my twin from me?" I said tears spilling down my cheeks. "I didn't know how to tell you." She pleaded. "Why are you telling me this now?" I asked. "Because I found our mother and I came here." An unfamiliar voice said from behind me. I turned around and I was staring at a person who looked identical to me.

 


	49. New Family

I got off the love seat, with the help of Dean, and turned around to face my long lost twin. I couldn't find any words so I just stared, I felt Dean come up behind me and he put his hand on my back. "Uh, Castiel, right?" the twin asked me; "yeah." I whispered. "My name is Jimmy, I know this isn't probably the best time to come into your life. But I've always wanted to find my birth mother. And when I found out I had a twin, I knew I had to meet you… In fact me and my wife both wanted to meet you." Jimmy said.

"You're married? Wait, are you an alpha?!" I asked fury building up in my chest. "Yes." He replied. "Oh, how wonderful. See mother, you should have kept him and got rid of em! That way you would have only had to kick out one son who wasn't good enough because they weren't alphas!" I shouted. "Cas, baby calm down. Don't stress yourself out right now." Dean said rubbing my back. "I'm sorry I-I can't do this right now. Dean, can you take me home please?" I said heading for the door and I heard Dean talk to Jimmy.

"Listen man, give him some time. This is a lot to put on him right now… Why don't you give me your number that way Cas can reach you once he's calmed down a bit." Dean met me at the door and took me home. I sat on the couch and Squirt jumped in my lap. I sat there in silence scratching his ears when Dean came in. "Cas… I think you should give the guy a chance…" Dean said sitting next to me. "I know, it's just too much to handle right now." I said still petting Squirt. "Give it a couple days and give him a call." Dean suggested. "Okay." I said and rested me head on his shoulder.

~0~0~0~0~

I had done what Dean had suggested and called Jimmy. We had agreed on Jimmy and his wife, Amilia coming over for supper. Dean was making home made Chicken Noodle Soup and I was making a strawberry rhubarb pie. Jimmy and Amilia arrived around 5:30 and they brought some flowers. "I didn't know what to bring since Dean and Amilia are the only ones legally able to drink and you obviously can't at the moment anyway… So we brought flowers." Jimmy said when I answered the door. "That's okay, they're beautiful." I said and let them in.

"Oh, my. Castiel, your home is beautiful." Amilia said when she was closer to the kitchen. "Thank you, and please, call me Cas." I said and led them to the bigger table off the kitchen. "Amilia, this is my fiancé, Dean, Dean this is Jimmy's wife Amilia." I introduced the two when Dean came down the stairs. "Hello." Dean said "would you like a tour of the house?" Dean asked the two. "We would love one." Jimmy replied. "I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on the food." I excused my self. The trio appeared a few minutes later. I was opening a can of cat food for Squirt when they came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Cas I didn't know you had a cat. Where is it?" Amilia asked looking around the room, "he should be coming in here in a minute, Squirt seems to know when dinner time is." And true to my word Squirt trotted in. "Awwww he's adorable!" Amilia said crouching down to scratch his ears. "We don't have any pets at home." She said standing back up. "Well guys looks like the soups done." Dean called from the stove. "I'll help you set the table." Jimmy said. Once supper was over and the pie was gone we moved to the living room. "So, Cas when are you due? If you don't mind my asking." Amilia asked.

"Mid April." I said patting my stomach lightly and Mary began to stir. "Ah, so just a little 2 more months to go." She smiled, "do you know what you're having?" "Yes, we're having a girl." I said and couldn't help but smile back. "Ah precious." She said and turned to Jimmy, "I want one." Jimmy almost choked on his coffee. "Uh, we can talk about it later." He said turning red. "Yes, we're excited. We're naming her Mary, after my mother." Dean said grabbing my hand. "Oh how cute. I bet she's excited." Amilia said and I held my breath and snuck a glance at Dean and sadness quickly flickered in his eyes.

"Yeah, she would be excited… She died when I was little." He said softly and I squeezed his hand gently. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Amilia said becoming embarrassed. "It's okay." Dean said and gave her a reassuring smile. "So Jimmy, Amilia? What do you guys do?" Dean asked changing the subject. "I'm an accountant and Amilia stays home for now." Jimmy replied.

"Yes, I'm looking for somewhere to work. Since we just moved here it's been hard finding a job." She said, "well, you could come work for me." I suggested. "Work for you? What do you do?" Amilia asked, "I own the little bakery on Main Street called Taste of Heaven. We could use another person." I said, "you own Taste of Heaven?! Oh my goodness. I was just in there yesterday and it was some of the best baked goods I've eaten. Although there were two girls working, I didn't see Gabriel." She gushed.

"Yes, Gabriel had the day off, you meet my best friend, Charlie, she was the energetic red head and her girlfriend, Gilda." I smiled. "but you could either run the register and give Gabriel a break every now and then or help Gilda with coffee, if you're interested in the job." I said. "Oh, that would be lovely!" She smiled. "Great, come in tomorrow sometime and I'll get things settled." "Well, Cas, now that we know what you do, what is it you do, Dean?" Jimmy asked. "I work at the auto shop downtown, Winchester & Son's Auto Repair Shop. My dad owns the place with my Uncle." Dean replied.

"Ah, so that must be why that 67' Impala outside is in such good condition." Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, I've had her since I was 16, she used to be my dad's till he passed it down to me." Dean said smiling like he always does when he talks about baby. The night went by quickly and when Jimmy and Amilia where getting ready to leave I went to the living room and grabbed an extra invitation to the wedding. "Here, I would like it very much if you two would be able to attend the wedding." I said handing them the invitation. "We will definitely be there." Jimmy said and I could't stop myself from giving them both a hug.

 


	50. Mary Elizabeth Winchester

"YOU WHAT?!" Charlie yelled when I mentioned Jimmy and Amilia. "Cas, this is huge!" She said sitting down on the small counter by the register. "It's true, it's kinda freaky too. They look freaking identical." Gabe said coming from the back. "Well, I want to meet them." Charlie said hoping off the counter. "You'll get to meet Amilia today, she's coming in to do some paperwork. She's going to start working here." I said draining the last of my tea.

"Wait, if she's working here. Are you firing someone?" Gabe said looking worried. "No, I gave her the option to work register with you and just have you alternate days or help Gilda with the coffee because I know you get busy every now and then by yourself." I said heading to the back office to get the paperwork. Around 10:30 Mary became restless and was giving me back pains. "Gabe, if Amilia come's in send her to my office." I said.

"You okay Cassie? You don't look to hot." Gabe asked, "yeah, I'm fine. Mary's just being restless." I said and Gilda handed me some herbal tea since that seems to always calm Mary down. "Thanks." I murmured and headed back to my office. I drank my tea and decided to look through some of the bakery's paperwork. I was completely confused with the balances and everything. I mean I was good with math and stuff during school but this is like latin or something. I let out a sigh and put it back in it's file when I heard a knock on the door.

"Doors open." I called out "Hi Cas." I heard Amilia greet me, I turned around, "Hello Amilia, please have a seat." I said coming back to my desk and handed her the paperwork. "If you could just fill these out, we'll be good to go and you can start Monday, we aren't open on the weekends unless something big is going on." I said smiling. She filled out the paperwork and started to leave when I got an idea; "Amilia?" "Yes?" She asked turning back around. "Is Jimmy an accountant for one business or would he be able to help me out?" I asked.

"Oh no, Jimmy helps everyone, just give him a call and he can sort things out." She smiled and I followed her back out. Since I'm too big to fit behind my steering wheel, Dean has been picking me up after we close, "Hey babe." Dean said when he came into the bakery. "Hi" I returned and leaned into him. "What's wrong? You look kinda pale." Dean said "nothing, I'm just tired and Mary's been moving a lot today." "Oh, well let's get you home then." He said and we said goodbye to everyone.

~0~0~0~0~

"What do you want for supper Cas?" Dean said while rubbing my swollen feet. "'M not very hungry. Mary is moving to much." I said not bothering to open my eyes. "Oh, well could you at least try to eat some left over soup? That way you have something in ya?" Dean asked "yeah sure." I mumbled and drifted off to sleep. Dean was shaking my shoulder and holding a bowl of soup in front of me, I sat up and took it. Today was March 5th, which meant it was time for our 8 month check up. "Good morning boys." Dr. Maddison greeted as she came into the room. "morning." Dean and I both said.

"Okay Cas? How ya feelin'?" She asked while taking my blood pressure and a blood sample. "Tired. Mary was moving a lot yesterday." I said and yawned to prove my point. "Well, let's get an ultrasound and see if my suspicions are correct." She said bringing over the machine and squired gel on my stomach. "Ah, I was correct." She said and turned with a smile, "correct about what?" I asked "Mary has dropped and turned around so she's ready to go." Dr. Maddison said and pointed at the screen. True to her word Mary had completely turned around. "That would explain it then." I chuckled.

"Yep, now you wont be feeling her move to much from now on, so don't panic." She said shutting the machine off and handing me a tissue. "Okay, Cas. You gonna be okay while I go to work?" Dean asked when we pulled up to the house. "Yeah, I'm just going to go back to sleep. And when you get back I want to take a hot bath, so you're gonna have to help me." I said looking at him. "I can do that." he smiled and gave me a long kiss. "See you when you get home." I said and got out of the car. I went up stairs and decided that I should probably start making a hospital bag since it was just a month away.

I grabbed one of Dean's duffles and put in some sweats a few t-shirts and boxers. I then went to Mary's room and tried to find the perfect outfit to bring her home in. I decided on a little pink dress that had 'Daddy's Little Princess' on it with a white bow and pink booties. I threw in my old baby blanket to wrap her in and a pacifier. 'I think that's good.' I said to myself and carried the outfit back to my room and put it in the duffle. Once I got everything packed I crawled under the covers and fell asleep quickly. "Cas? Hey, Cas baby wake up. Come on." I heard Dean say and I opened my eyes.

"What?" "Nothing, I just didn't want you to sleep all day, you wont sleep tonight. Have you really been asleep since you got back from the doctor?" He asked helping me out of the bed. "Yeah, I packed the hospital bag first though." I said rubbing my eyes. "Oh, well how bout that bath?" Dean said following me to the bathroom. "Yes please." I said and tugged of my shirt while Dean go the water going.

"Here, put these in." I said handing him a bottle of lavender bath salts. "Bath salts?" Dean asked "yes, they help me relax." I said and he poured some in. Dean helped me lower into the tub and I moaned at how good the water felt. "Well? Are you going to join me or not?" I asked opening my eyes to look at Dean. "Oh, uh yeah sure." He said and stripped out of his clothes. I scooted up a little to let Dean in behind me and I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. "This is exactly what I needed." I whispered "it is nice." Dean agreed and started to rub my stomach gently.

We stayed like that until the water got cold; Dean got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and came back over to help me out of the tub. I put on some of Dean's pajama bottoms because they fit better and I threw on a baggy shirt while Dean just chose to put on some loose fitting pajama bottoms. We went downstairs ordered some pizza and watched movies. I had given Jimmy a call about coming in to look at the paperwork for me and he said he would come in Monday with Amilia. They showed up at 7:30 and Jimmy was immediately attacked by Charlie.

"Holy shit! You two are freaking identical!" She gushed as she stared at Jimmy. "Jimmy, this is my best friend, Charlie. She gets over excited about things, and this is her girlfriend, Gilda." I said introducing the two. "It's nice to meet both of you." Jimmy said and I showed him my office and he immediately got to work. Amilia spent the day helping Gilda with the coffee.

* * *

Weeks went by and things were going great. Amilia was a lot of help with Gilda and the register, and I even hired Jimmy as our personal Accountant. I was in the kitchen and all too familiar sharp pain shot down my back. I leaned over on the counter and held my breath waiting for the pain to go away. "Cas? You okay?" I heard Charlie ask from behind me. "Yeah, back hurts." I said letting out a breath once the pain was gone. "Look, I'm going to head out early." I said turning around, "okay, let me know if you need anything." Charlie said looking a little concerned.

"Thanks, I will. See you later." I said and started to leave the bakery when I realized I didn't drive. "Shit." I mumbled and went back in the bakery, "back so soon Cassie?" Gabe teased from behind the register. "I don't have a ride." I grouched, "I was going to head out actually, I can drop you off if you'd like." Jimmy offered coming out of my office. "Thank you, that would be appreciated." I said and followed him to his car.

10 minutes later I was inside in pajama pants a baggy shirt and curled up on the couch with Squirt and an episode of Dr. Sexy. I almost forgot that I needed to text Dean and let him know I was home already so I sent him a quick text:  **Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm home so you don't have to pick me up. Love you.**  I set my phone down and about 5 minutes later it chimed;  _ **You feelin' okay?**_ I replied: **Yeah, my back hurts so Jimmy gave me a ride home. _Oh okay. I'll be home soon love you too._**

I set my phone back on the table and another pain shot through my body, this time more in my stomach area. I hissed and curled inward a little causing Squirt to meow and jump down. I straightened out right as Dean walked through the door. "Hey babe, how was work?" I asked when Dean came into the living room and plopped down in the armchair. "Long." Was his only reply. We ate spaghetti, watched more Dr. Sexy on Netflix and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning with a jolt of pain in the same area as yesterday. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom so I wouldn't disturb Dean. I went downstairs when the pain passed and texted Charlie: **Hey, back still hurting, gonna take the day off. Don't let Gabe eat everything.** I knew it was too early for the shop to be open but I knew she would be awake she replied;  _ **Okay, feel better Cas, don't worry I'll beat the shit out of him if he tries :)**_ I chuckled and went back upstairs to get some more sleep.

I got out of bed a few hours later when Dean woke up for work. "Maybe I should stay home." Dean said when he found out I wasn't going to work, "Dean, I'll be fine." I tried to convince him but my wince wasn't helping. "Nope. I'm staying." Dean said and pulled out his phone, "hey dad, I'm not gonna come in today, Cas isn't feelin' the best. Yeah, okay. Will do." Dean hung up and pulled me in for a kiss. "What was that for?" I asked when we broke apart. "I don't know, felt like it." He smirked and went to the living room.

~0~0~0~0~

We were sitting on the couch when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried out and leaned forward in pain. "Cas?! What's wrong?!" Dean practically shouted and was at my side in an instant. "I-I think it's time Dean. But it can't be it's too early!" I said fighting back tears. "I'm sure they're just more Braxton Hicks. It'll be okay." Dean said his voice shaking a little. "I don't think they are. They've been happening all day." I said through gritted teeth.

"Shit. Okay, uh let's get you up and get to the hospital." Dean said pulling me off the couch; and to prove my theory, as soon as I stood up I felt a gush of hot liquid run down my legs. "Fuck!" I cried out and clutched onto Dean's shirt. "Dean! It's too soon!" I said through tears. "I know, it's going to be okay, lets just get you to the hospital." He said ushering me to the door. "Wait, the bag, go get the bag! It's in my closet on the floor, and bring me new sweats!" I called as he sprinted up the stairs.

Dean was back down in record time. I had new sweats on and we were out the door. I started taking deep breaths on the way to the hospital trying to relax. We arrived and Dean ushered me in with the duffle slung over his shoulder. "We need to see Dr. Maddison, now please, my fiancé is in labor." Dean told the nurse at the front desk. "Okay. I'll get you a wheelchair and take you to a room."

The nurse said and returned with a wheelchair. 10 minutes later I was in a gown and in a bed with Dr. Maddison poking around. "You're not quite there yet Cas, just hang in there." She said handing me a cup of ice chips. "Doc, it's too soon he's about 5 weeks early." Dean said his voice shaking a little. "I know, but she's been healthy and she's been doing good so we can hope for the best." She said and left. "Dean, you should start calling people and letting them know." I said looking up at him. Okay, Cas, I'll be right outside." Dean said and leaned in and kissed my forehead.

***Dean's POV***

This can't be happening already. Cas has like 5 weeks to go! I stopped pacing and called the auto shop. "Winchester & Son's Auto Repair Shop this is Bobby, how may I help you?" I heard my uncles gruff voice come through the speaker and I calmed down a little, "hey Bobby, it's Dean can you put dad on the phone?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking. "He's talking to a client at the moment, somethin' wrong?" "Cas, he uh he's in labor. Bobby, it's too soon, what am I going to do?" I said my voice cracking a little. "Alright boy, calm down. You need to stay calm for Cas. I'll let your dad know and we'll be there soon."

"Alright, thanks Bobby." I hung up and called Charlie next. "Hey Dean what's up?" Charlie's cheery voice came through, "Cas is in labor." I said and had to pull the phone away from my ear other wise I would have gone deaf from her squeals. "Oh my god! We will be there ASAP!" and she hung up. The next person on the list was Cas's mom "Hello?" Naomi answered after the third ring. "Naomi, it's Dean." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh, hello sweetie what can I do for you?" She asked "Uh, nothing I just wanted to call and let you know Cas went into labor." "Oh! Well I'll be there soon! Bye!" She hung up and I went back to the room to see Cas's face scrunched up in pain and he was breathing heavy. "Hey, baby I'm here, it's okay just breath." I said grabbing his hand and winced a little at the strong grip.

***Cas's POV***

Dean came back in right as the next contraction started and he talked me through it. "Who did you call?" I asked resting back on the pillow and released Dean's hand. "Uh, everyone? Dad, Charlie, your mom…" He said wiping the sweat of my forehead with a rag. "Okay, I'm assuming Gabe, and Sam know too." I said closing my eyes. "Yeah, Charlie was at the bakery so I'm sure Gilda and Gabe know. Bobby answered the phone at the shop so he knows and he'll tell Ellen, Jo and Garth. And I'm guessing dad will pull Sam out of school." I heard Dean say. "Good." I said and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of voices, "how's he doing?" I opened my eyes and saw John and Sam standing by the door. "You can come in." I said and smiled when all three of them jumped. "Sorry Cas, we didn't mean to wake you up." Sam said sitting down in one of the chairs. "It's okay." I replied "Is Jess coming?" I asked him, "yeah, she'll be here after school. If that's okay. She wanted me to make sure it was okay with you." Sam said "of course, she's family." I smiled "where did Dean go?" I asked suddenly aware it was just Sam and John in the room. "I told him to go get some air and some coffee. He's freaking out a little." John said sitting down in the other chair.

"Ha, he's freaking out." I chuckled but it was quickly replaced with a gasp. "Cas?" Sam asked starting to get up. "Iiit's okay Sahhh Sam. Just a-a contraction, it'll passss." I said trying to keep as much pain off my face as I could. "Maybe I should go get Dean." Sam suggested, "that would be great." I whispered trying to keep the pian out of my voice. Dean and Dr. Maddison appeared moments later, "well, we will let you have some privacy, we'll be out in the hall." John said squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Alright Cas, you're getting closer, you're at 9 centimeters. Wont be long." Dr. Maddison said and left once again. About half an hour later Dr. Maddison and a few other nurses came in, all dressed in scrubs, gloves, and face masks. "Okay, Cas, Dean, ready to meet your daughter?" She asked and each nurse grabbed a leg and held them back. "Okay Cas, the next contraction you get you can start pushing okay? You gotta push hard." Dr. Maddison said and I only nodded and grabbed Dean's hand. The contraction started so I took a big breath and pushed as hard as I could while squeezing Dean's hand.

"Uuuunnnggg. It hurts." I whined and Dean wiped the sweat away with a rag. "I know baby, I know, but you gotta be strong." Dean whispered in my ear. "Okay Cas push!" Dr. Maddison ordered. About 10 pushes later all I heard was the shrill cry come from Mary as she drew her fist breath. I busted out in tears and when they handed her to me all I could see were bright blue eyes and what would soon be very blonde hair.

"Oh my god. You're here, you're really here. You're so beautiful." I said through tears and one of the nurses took her away to get her cleaned up. "You did it Cas. We did it." Dean said kissing me, he was also crying. Mary Elizabeth Winchester was born on March 14th, 2014 at 6:30 p.m. weighing 5 pounds 9 ounces and completely healthy. One of the nurses came back and placed Mary in Dean's arms. "She's beautiful. Hi Mary, this is your daddy, and I promise to love you and protect you for as long as I live." Dean whispered slowly rocking her in his arms and I couldn't stop smiling.

20 minutes later Charlie burst through the door, "oh my god! Let me see her!" She said running up to Dean who placed Mary in her arms. "Oh, she's precious. She's got your eyes Cas." Charlie said and Gilda was holding her tiny little hand. "Okay, okay, let me see my granddaughter" my mother said pushing in by Charlie. Charlie passed her on and mother started crying. "Oh honey, she's perfect." She passed Mary on into John's arms and I just pretended that I didn't see him wipe away a few tears.

I was suddenly distracted by a ball of red hair. When Charlie finally pulled away from our hug I could see her crying too, almost everyone had tears in their eyes; even Bobby! Once everyone left for the night Dean was laying next to me in the bed while I fed Mary a bottle. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Dean whispered brushing Mary's hair back. "Me either, I'm still waiting to end up waking up in math class and this is all a dream." I said leaning closer to Dean. "Well, on the bright side, you can leave tomorrow!" Dean said and leaned in for a kiss.


	51. Welcome Home

Dean had fought tooth and nail but he finally convinced the nurses to let him stay the night. So here we are laying in my tiny little bed tangled limbs being careful off the iv in my arm. Dean fell asleep almost instantly, me on the other hand am afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid I'll wake up and everything, these last few years will all be a dream. But, I lost my battle and drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sometime early in the morning to an empty bed. I sat up and smiled, Dean was pacing the room feeding Mary a bottle humming a song I didn't recognize. "Good morning" I said softly so I wouldn't scare them. Dean spun around and smiled, "morning" "how long have you been up?" I asked scooting up further on the small bed. "Bout half an hour." Dean replied. "Oh. Well, let me hold her." I said holding out my arms and Dean put her in my arms. Mary was sleeping now her little face all scrunched up. "Look at you, so pretty. You've got daddy's nose and my eyes." I whispered kissing her forehead and chuckled when her face un-scrunched.

"She's perfect." Dean said laying down next to me. We laid there for about 10 minutes not saying anything, just staring at Mary while she slept. "Aww look at the cute little family!" Dr. Maddison said coming into the room. "Feeling okay Cas?" She asked when she was standing at the foot of the bed. "I feel perfect." I said looking up, "good no pain or anything?" she asked "nope, a little sore but nothing too extreme." I said, "Good. Now if you'll let me, I'm going to take Mary and give her a few tests to see how she's doing and if everything is okay you'll be able to take her home later on don't you and Dean venture down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." She said when I handed Mary to her.

"What kind of tests are you going to do?" I asked becoming nervous, "just the standard tests we do when babies are born a little early, just a check up on her lungs and her reflexes and check for any kind of infections." She said. "Okay" I said softly and grabbed Dean's hand so we could walk down to the cafeteria. We took our time walking down to the cafeteria, it was nice. We entered and Dean drug me over to the hot food line, "what do you want Cas? You gotta be hungry. We never really ate anything yesterday." Dean said grabbing two trays. "I don't care, I'll get whatever you get." I said softly.

Once we finished eating we walked around the hospital a little more and then headed back to my room. "Dean? It's been almost an hour." I said sliding back onto the bed. "Yeah, and?" He said grabbing the remote to the little tv by my bed. "Dean. What if something's wrong with Mary? I don't think the tests would take this long." I said becoming very nervous. "Cas. Baby, I promise she'll be okay." Dean said leaning forward to kiss my temple. "I don't like this." I grumbled but leaned into Dean. 20 minutes later Dr. Maddison came back in with Mary and she placed her in my arms and I immediately relaxed.

"Well, you guys can go home! But, Mary does have a small ear infection so I'll give you some medicine for it at the front desk when you leave. Other wise, she's perfectly healthy, her lungs are fully developed and her reflexes are good." She said giving Dean the sign out papers. "Thank you." I said briefly looking up from Mary, "crap. Dean we don't have the car seat." I said and Dean chuckled, "yeah, I realized that yesterday after she was born so Dad swung by the house and grabbed it. It's strapped in the Impala now." "Good. I'm going to go change, here." I said passing Mary over.

~0~0~0~0~

"Uh, Dean? What's going on?" I asked when we pulled into the driveway and everyone's car was parked on the street. "I don't know." Dean said shutting off the car. I got the carseat out of the back and followed Dean up the steps. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled from the living room. "Charlie?! Oh my god! You didn't have to do this." I said, there was a huge banner above the fireplace that said 'WELCOME HOME MARY!' and there was food on the coffee table. "Of course I had to! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't throw a welcome home party?" She said pulling me in for a one armed hug.

"How'd you even know we were going to be home today or even wha- Dean?!" I said turning around to face a grinning Dean. "Welll… What can I say?" He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Enough chit chat, I wanna hold her!" Charlie said and took the carrier out of my hand and lifted Mary out of it. "Aww, you're even cuter than I remember!" Charlie smiled and bounced Mary in her arms. "Quit hogging the baby! I wanna hold my niece!" Gabe said pushing past Gilda. Gabe got a hold of Mary and the doorbell rang.

"Who else is coming?" I asked Charlie and she just shrugged, I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. "Balthazar?" I was surprised to see him standing on the porch so was Anna, "hello Anna." I said "Cassie! Where's little Mary? I got to see her!" Balthazar said pushing me aside Anna following. I followed them back to the living room and sat in the recliner. "Aw, how cute!" Baltazar teased when he saw Gabe with Mary, "now hand the little one over." he said holding out his arms and Gabe handed her over. "Cassie, Dean. I gotta say, you did good. She's adorable, got your eyes Cassie." Balthazar said swinging his arms a little, "I agree, she is beautiful. I'm so happy for you." Anna said bending down to give me a hug and gave Dean one also.

I looked around the room, Bobby and Ellen, Sam, Jess, John, Gabe, Mother, Anna, Balthazar, Charlie and Gilda were all here; "Where's Jimmy and Amilia?" I asked when I noticed they weren't here. "Oh, they'll be here later, they went to visit Amilia's parents." Charlie said over her shoulder. About an hour later, everyone left except for John, Sam, Jess, Charlie and Gilda. "Charlie, this was great. Thank you." I said when I returned to the room with Mary's bottle. "No problem Cas. As long as I get to feed her!" She smiled and Jess passed her Mary and I handed her the bottle. "Uh Cas? Is there a reason the formula is slightly orange?" Charlie asked looking at the bottle.

"Oh, yeah it's her medicine… She has a small ear infection." I said snuggling up to Dean. "Aww poor thing." Charlie said and gave Mary the bottle which she began sucking it down greedily. "Well she definitely got your appetite Dean." Sam joked, "Shut up bitch. It's a good thing. Mean's she gonna be big and strong like me." Dean grouched "Jerk." Was Sam's only response. "Well, we better get going I have to study for a big test." Sam said grabbing Jess's hand. "Bye, thank you for coming over. Please, come over when ever you want to see her."

I told Sam and Jess as they were leaving. "I should probably get going too, you guys look beat." John said and gave us both a hug and kissed Mary's head. Once Mary was finished with her bottle Charlie handed her to me; "As much as I hate to leave, Gilda and I have plans. I can't get over how cute she is!" Charlie gushed and gave both of us a quick hug. "She really is adorable. Congrats again you two." Gilda said following Charlie out the door. "I wonder what time Jimmy and Amilia are going to come over…" I said starting to rock Mary. "I don't know but I don't know about you, but I'm going to go take a nap." Dean said heading up the stairs.

I followed and put Mary in her crib and turned on the baby monitors. "A nap sounds perfect right now." I said crawling in next to Dean. About an hour later I woke up to the sound of crying. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said sliding out of the bed and headed to the nursery. "Aww what's wrong sweetie?" I said picking her up. I changed her diaper and changed her out of her dress and put a pink onesie on her and headed down stairs to let Dean continue napping. I sat down on the couch with Mary against my chest and turned on the tv. Squirt jumped up on the couch to investigate the new member of the house; 'hello Squirt, meet Mary.' I said when he started sniffing her head. Mary was sleeping again and I chuckled when her face scrunched up when Squirt started smelling her.

He started purring so I took that as a good sign. Half an hour later Dean came down the stairs "Cas?" He said sleepily, "did you even get any sleep?" he asked "bout an hours worth." I said placing a now wide awake Mary in her little baby swing. "Shit, you coulda woke me up. You need the sleep more than I do." he said flopping down on the couch. "It's okay, I enjoyed the alone time with her. And you stole my spot." I teased and ended up just laying on top of him. "mmm I miss this." Dean said running his hand up and down my back. "Me too. I can finally sleep on my stomach now." I chuckled.

I must have fallen asleep cuz I woke up and Dean was gone. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw Dean in the kitchen making a sandwich. I checked on Mary, she was still in her swing but staring intensely at her hand, I smiled and went to the kitchen and stole Dean's sandwich when he turned around. "Hey! That was mine!" Dean pouted when he turned back around. "Sorry, snooze you loose." I smiled, "technically you were the one snoozing." Dean said pulling everything back out to make another sandwich. I was about to say something when I heard my phone ringing in the living room.

"Hello?" "Cas? Hi, it's Amilia, we just got back in town and we were wondering if it would be okay if we stopped by to see Mary? If not we can come over tomorrow." "No, it's fine you can come by now if you'd like." I hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen. "Jimmy and Amilia are on their way over." I said finishing my sandwich and went to go change Mary when she started crying. I came down the stairs and was greeted by Jimmy and Amilia. "Oh! Let me see!" Amilia said coming over to me and I let her take Mary. "Oh my goodness! She's beautiful. Jimmy look at her!" Amilia said walking over to Jimmy.

"She is beautiful, congrats." Jimmy smiled and then chuckled when Mary grabbed his finger. "Here ya go." Dean said handing Amilia a bottle. "Um Dean? The milk is orange…" Amilia said and Dean just laughed. "It's her medicine." I said leading them to the living room. "Medicine for what?" Jimmy asked "she has a small ear infection." I said cleaning up the living room a little. "Aw poor thing." Amilia said. They stayed for about half an hour and left when Mary started getting fussy.

"Congratulations again, and let us know if there is anything we can do to help." Jimmy said. I headed up the stairs and crawled under the covers. I was just about asleep when I heard Dean's voice come through the baby monitor, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid; you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better." I smiled, I always loved hearing Dean sing, but listening to him sing to our daughter was now my favorite thing to do.

"Were you singing the Beatles?" I asked when Dean came to bed. "Yeah, uh my mom used to sing that to me when I was little." Dean said softly looking down at his hands. "I love it." I said giving him a kiss. "So? Do you want to take turns?" Dean asked "Take turns?" I looked at him confused, "yeah, like you get the first round when she wakes up I get the second yada yada…" Dean said, "oh, yeah sure." I said and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.


	52. Wedding Bells

"Dean…. Dean! It's your turn." I grumbled and started pushing Dean out of the bed when Mary's cries came through the baby monitor. "Unngh, it's your turn. I got the last time." Dean said burring his head under his pillow. "That was when she first started crying. I got the last bottle. She probably just needs changed." I said still trying to push him out of the bed. Dean grumbled some more and eventually got out of bed. I heard Dean's voice come through the monitor a few minutes later. "Damn kid, you gotta let us sleep sometimes. Well you don't need your diaper changed just being fussy then? Hey Jude…" About 20 minutes later I felt Dean crawl back into bed and felt his arms pull me against his chest.

***One month later***

"Alright Mary, ready to go to your appointment?" I asked and Mary just smiled in return. I put the carseat in the back and headed towards the clinic. "How's one of my cutest patients today?" Dr. Maddison smiled when she came into the room. "I'm doing fine today, thanks." I teased and Dr. Maddison started laughing. "Oh your mama is a funny one isn't he?" She said taking Mary from my arms, "alrighty, let's get you weighed sweetie." I watched as Dr. Maddison placed Mary in a small basket to weigh her, "look at you! Such a big girl. She gained two pounds Cas!" She said handing Mary back to me; "okay, now for the not so fun part.." She said and gave Mary a shot and she started crying immediately.

"Shhh it's okay honey." I said and started rubbing her back. "I always hate that part." Doc said, "everything looks good Cas, I'll see you at your next appointment." "Thank you." I said and carried Mary back to the car and strapped her in. She wasn't crying anymore just whimpering. "I know baby, it'll be okay. Let's go see uncle Gabe and aunt Charlie huh?" I said once I got her all buckled in and she started blowing spit bubbles and I headed for Taste of Heaven. "DAMMIT GABRIEL! I TOLD YOU NO MORE COOKIES!" I heard Charlie yell from the kitchen. I set Mary's carrier on top of a table closest to Gilda.

"How long have they been arguing?" I sighed and took off my jacket. "All day…" Gilda said coming over to see Mary. "Okay, will you keep an eye on her? I'll go back there and break them apart." I said, "of course." She said and I handed her a small toy from the diaper bag before going to the kitchen. "Well if you hadn't been a jerk about it then maybe I would have let you have some of the cookies!" Charlie said giving Gabe a death glare, "It's one fucking cookie! I don't see what the big deal is!" Gabe shot back; they both hadn't noticed my arrival.

"Both of you SHUT UP and deal with it after work! People aren't here to listen to you two bitch about cookies." I almost shouted causing them both to jump. "Woah, we just got the mom voice…" Gabe whispered and Charlie just punched his arm. "Sorry, Cas… It's been a stressful day and you know how your brother can get." Charlie said turning around to finish frosting some cupcakes. "Gabe go back to the register please." I said not wanting to argue. "Okay." He said and left the kitchen with his head down. "Charlie, once your done with those, take a break. I brought Mary with me." I said before going back out to the table. I got out a bottle and a burp rag from Mary's diaper bag and took her out of her carseat. I started feeding Mary when I heard a voice come up beside me, "oohhh how precious! She's just the cutest thing ever!" I looked up and saw a nice looking woman leaning over to see Mary.

"Oh, hello." I smiled, "hello dear. Oh, were are my manners? My name is Missouri, I just moved into the house right next to yours." She said with a smile. "Oh, well my name is Castiel, but please, call me Cas and this is my daughter, Mary." I said pulling the now empty bottle from Mary's mouth. "How sweet, how old is she?" "She just turned 1 month last week." I said placing her on my shoulder to burp her. "Aww, now you look pretty young. How old are you? If you don't mind my asking." Missouri asked, "it's okay, I'm 20 I'll be 21 in July" I smiled "3 day's before my wedding so I can legally drink." I winked and Missouri laughed. I enjoyed talking with Missouri and Mary seemed to enjoy her too, she was nothing but smiles when Missouri would hold her.

About an hour passed and I still needed to run to the store, "Missouri? Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Dean would love to meet you." I asked "oh, honey I would love to! I'll even bake a pecan pie!" Missouri said standing up to leave. I stood up and put a now sleeping Mary into her carseat. "Well, you'll definitely get a spot in Dean's heart if you do." I chuckled and told her to come over around 6:30. I swung by the Auto Shop to tell Dean about dinner. "Hey Cas." Bobby greeted me when I walked in, "hello Bobby, is Dean in the back?" I asked setting the carseat on the counter.

"Yes he is, I'll go grab him." Bobby said and went to the back of the shop. "Hey babe, what's up?" Dean asked giving me and Mary a quick kiss. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I invited our new neighbor over for supper tonight. She's really nice, her name's Missouri and she's bringing pecan pie." I said "I love her already." Dean chuckled, "I knew you would. But you know my cooking skills aren't the best, so I was wondering what you would want to cook, I'm headed to the store anyway, so I can pick up what ever you need." I said wiping some drool off Mary's chin. "Pick up some pasta and chicken. I'll make home made chicken alfredo. Oh, pick up some french bread too." Dean said "Okay, I'll see you at home then." I said giving Dean a quick kiss and grabbed the carseat. The store was packed so it took longer to get home than I wanted. By time I pulled into the drive way Mary was not happy at all.

"It's okay baby, we're home now. Just hold on." I said getting out and opened the back door right as Dean pulled in. "Are you just now getting home?" Dean asked popping the trunk to get some of the groceries. "Yes. The store was packed and they had three registers closed so the lines were really long." I said over a now screaming Mary. "Okay, okay calm down. We're going." I said and unlocked the front door and took Mary upstairs to change her, she calmed down almost instantly. I took her downstairs and put her in her little swing and went to help Dean with the groceries. The doorbell rang at exactly 6:30 and I went to answer it with Mary in one arm and a bottle in the other. "Missouri! Come in please." I said moving to the side to let her in.

"Hello, and hello cutie pie." She said tickling Mary's foot earning a smile. "Please, follow me. Dean's in the kitchen finishing up the alfredo. "Dean? I would like you to meet our new neighbor, Missouri. Missouri, this is my fiancé, Dean Winchester." I said "Hello Dean. It's nice to meet you." Missouri said holding out her hand. Dean quickly wiped off his hands on a towel and shook her hand. "Like wise." I finished feeding Mary and moved the swing to the little dining room and set her in. Diner went nicely. Around 7:30 I took Mary upstairs and put her in her crib and brought the baby monitor down with me.

Dean had already given Missouri the tour of the house and we were now in the living room eating pie. "Castiel, Dean. You both have such a beautiful home. You have an adorable baby. I'm so very glad I got to meet you both." Missouri said when she started to leave. "I'm happy to have met you too." I smiled "Oh, wait!" I said and ran to the living room to grab the last extra invitation to the wedding; I came back to the front and handed it to Missouri. "I would love it if you could attend." I smiled and leaned into Dean. "Oh, I'll be there. Don't worry child." Missouri smiled and walked across the yard.

***One Month Later (Sam's Graduation)***

"Dean! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" I yelled at him from the front door. "I'm coming! I couldn't find his present." Dean said when he met me at the front door. We piled into the Impala and headed for the school. We got there in plenty of time; I took Mary out of her carseat deciding it would be easier just to carry her and not have to worry about the carseat being in the way. We walked up the familiar sidewalk to our old high school and met John, Bobby, and Ellen inside. "Bout time ya idjits showed up." Bobby grumbled "sorry, but Dean lost Sam's present and couldn't find it till right before we left." I said adjusting Mary's dress and gave her to Dean, who placed her on his shoulder.

We were talking amongst ourselves when I heard an old familiar voice, "Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester." We both turned around to see our old English teacher, Ms. Pond coming up to us. "Multiple congratulations are due I think." She said smiling when she finally reached us. "Thank you." Dean and I said at the same time, "May I see the ring? And of course your darling baby." Ms. Pond asked and I held out my right hand for her to see and I saw Dean re position Mary into his arms.

"Oh, Castiel, it's a lovely ring." She said and turned around to meet Mary. "Oh! How cute. She has your eyes Castiel and Dean it seems she has your nose." She smiled "And such pretty blonde hair. And she's two months?" "Yes, she'll be be two months on Wednesday." I said giving Dean a pacifier out of the bag when Mary started getting fussy. "Ah, well Sam has said nothing but how cute his niece was and has shared plenty of pictures with the teachers." Ms. Pond said and a few minutes later headed into the gym. We all followed Ms. Pond into the gym and found our reserved seats towards the front.

The ceremony began and I handed a few tissues over to Ellen when she started crying. I smiled and even got a little teary eyed when Sam and Jess gave their Valedictorian and Salutatorian speeches and I felt Dean grab my hand. Joanna Beth Harvelle, Garth William Harvelle the principal called and we clapped when they walked across the stage to get her diploma. Jessica Marie Moore…. Samuel Michael Winchester. Dean hooted and cheered while we clapped and you could see Sam smile and turn red as he accepted his diploma. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to this years graduating class!"

The principal announced and caps were thrown into the air. We were outside celebrating and taking pictures when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and backed away into Dean who turned around also. "What the fuck are you doing over here? You know you have a restraining order." Dean growled at Benny and pushed me behind him. "Calm down Dean, I'm not here to cause drama. My sister also graduated and I saw you over here so I came to apologize." Benny said in a soft tone. "Apologize. It's taken you this long to get your head out of your ass to realize that your a dick?" Dean said still blocking me and Mary from Benny. "Okay, okay boys break it up. We don't need a fight going on today." John said stepping in-between Dean and Benny. "Dean, it's okay let him talk." I said moving to the side of Dean, I could see him tense up but allowed it.

"Benny. Please say what you have to say and maybe I'll lift the restraining order." I said staring him down. "Okay. Um… Castiel, I've had a lot of time to think about this and I've matured over the years and realized what I've done to you was completely uncalled for; I'm truly, very sorry about it all. I just wanted to say congratulations on your engagement and for your daughter. She's really beautiful. I hope you'll accept my apology." Benny said. "Thank you for your apology. I forgive you, only because I've matured also in multiple ways. I will lift the restraining order next week, but if you do anything. And I mean ANYTHING to threaten my family I will have it back so fast you won't even notice." I said.

Benny agreed and left. "Well, now that is over, let's go to the Roadhouse! I need a beer." Dean said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Okay, but only one. And I'm driving home. I don't care if it is only one beer Dean, I'm not going to let you drink and drive especially with Mary in the car." I said still a little defensive after my talk with Benny. Dean was smart enough to agree and we followed the group to the Roadhouse.

***2 months later* (Day of the Wedding)**

I was a bundle of nerves, I was pacing the small guest room of Bobby and Ellen's house. "Cassie, calm down dude. You're making me dizzy." Gabe said coming into the room with my boutonniere. "Sorry. I'm nervous…." I said siting down on the edge of the bed.

***Dean's POV***

"Sammy, what am I doing? I'm so nervous I can't even think straight! I'm going to fuck this whole thing up." I said fixing my tie for the 10th time. "Dean, you're going to be fine. Cas is probably nervous too." Sam tried to reassure me. "Ha, Cas is never nervous." I chuckled and looked up when I heard the door open. "Cas told me to bring her in here knowing you were probably panicking." Jess said handing Mary to me. "See Sammy, Cas knows." I said turning my attention to Mary. "Hi baby girl, you look so pretty!" I said kissing her cheek earning a giggle. Her little white dress already had a drool stain and I couldn't help but chuckle. Her blonde curls were pulled out of her eyes with a blue barrett. "Okay, Sammy. Let's do this."

***Cas's POV***

"Castiel? Honey, are you in here?" I heard my mother's voice come from the other side of the door. "Yes mother, come in." I said loud enough so she could hear me. "Oh, you look so handsome!" She said starting to get teary eyed. "Are you ready? Dean's already downstairs waiting." She said and I took a deep breath. "More than ready." I said with a smile and followed her down the stairs. Mother had hurried out the back door to take her seat and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Dean. His black tux really made his eyes pop. I smiled and took his hand.

"You look great." I whispered wrapping my arms around him. "You look amazing too babe." He said starting to rub my back like he knows I like. "Save it for the honeymoon!" Gabe said coming up behind us. "Shut up Gabriel." I said moving away from Dean but held onto his hand. "Whatever, Charlie said she's ready so whenever you are we'll get started. Samsquatch and I will walk down first then you guys follow." Gabe said and gave Charlie a thumbs up and I heard music start to play. Gabe and Sam walked out and down the isle and my heart started racing. "You ready?" I head head say and he squeezed my hand.

"More than ever." Was my only reply and we made our way down the isle hand in hand, everyone was smiling and taking pictures as we made our way down. We finally reached the end and Charlie had a huge grin on her face. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Dean Henry Winchester and Castiel James Novak." Charlie began and I couldn't stop smiling. "Both Dean and Castiel have written their own vows.

Cas, would you like to start?" Charlie asked and I had to clear my throat a couple times to get around the lump forming. "Dean. We've been through so much together and I wouldn't change a single thing about the time we've shared. I promise to you, I will stick with you through thick and thin. I promise to always be at your side, to be there when you need someone. If it's to talk, to laugh, or to cry. I will be there. Today, I can't give you much because you've already stolen my heart. You stole it the moment you saved me in the school hallways. So in return, I will give you all the love I can manage, I promise to be your partner in crime and your best friend till the day I die. I love you Dean Winchester, forever and always." I said finally letting the tears fall free.

Dean had even let a few go, he wiped away both of ours and cleared his throat. "Cas. Where do I even begin? You know me better than anyone. You've stuck with me through my stubbornness, and my craziness; that is one of the many, many things I love about you. And I'm going to be completely honest with you… I started failing History on purpose just so I could have an excuse to talk to you. And it was the best thing I've ever decided to do. Like you've said, we've been through a lot together over the years. And I too, wouldn't change it for the world. I have so much to thank you for, thank you for becoming my best friend, thank you for being there when I needed someone, thank you for being yourself Cas. And most of all, thank you for today and our beautiful daughter. So, today, I promise to always love you no matter what. I'll stay by your side through sickness and health." Dean finished with a shaky smile.

"Do you, Dean, take Castiel, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor?" "I do." Dean said smiling "Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor?" "I do!" I said smiling. "Dean, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed. "With this ring I thee wed." Dean repeated and slid the silver ring onto my finger. "Castiel, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed." I repeated and slid the matching silver ring onto Dean's finger. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester!" Charlie yelled "Dean, Cas you may now kiss." I surged forward crashing my lips against Deans. We pulled apart and I buried my head in his neck. "We did it. We're married." I whispered and pulled away; we turned to face our family and Dean raised our entwined fingers into the air and everyone cheered.

We had pictures right after the ceremony which lasted about an hour. Dean and I were the last to arrive to the reception, everyone was clapping and whistling when we entered the ball room of the hotel, I started blushing and leaned into Dean more. We ate, and then it was time to cut the cake. It was a small one that just had 'Congratulations Dean & Cas' because Dean wanted nothing but pie, but I had compromised telling him that we had to do the traditional cutting of the cake and shoving into each others faces. We cut it and Dean took to my word and shoved a huge chunk into my face barley getting any in my mouth.

I started laughing and shoved some into his face. Once we were cleaned up we came back in and it was time for our first dance; Dean still hadn't told me what song he chose so I was still clueless when he led me to the middle of the dance floor. We stood there staring at each other when 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams started playing and I pressed closer to Dean and we started moving and Dean started singing softly in my ear "Look into my eyes-you will see, what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true… Everything I do, I do it for you." We continued to dance completely oblivious to our surroundings.

"I love you." I whispered in Dean's ear. "I love you more." Dean said kissing me as the song ended. Everyone clapped when we pulled apart. We continued the night dancing drinking and having fun. We each took turns dancing with Mary then when 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith came on Dean and I had Mary squished between us and we danced; Missouri ended up taking Mary home for the night after. Dean and I took a break from dancing and watch everyone else dance while we cuddled at a table drinking Champaign.

I walked up to the DJ running the playlist Dean created and told him what song to play next. As soon as 'You Shook me All Night Long' was over I dragged Dean back on the floor. "Don't hate me. I just wanted to dance to this song with you." I pleaded as the familiar song played "Hey Jude, don't make it bad…" Dean just stared at me. He leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss. We broke apart and I saw Bobby and Ellen dancing along with Sam and Jess and John had a smile on his face and started dancing with Jo.

A few more hours went by and everyone started going to their reserved rooms for the night. Dean and I made our way to our room slowly not wanting the night to end. When we were finally inside we stripped down to our boxers and crawled under the covers too tired to do anything else. "Tonight was amazing Dean. Thank you." I whispered snuggling closer to him. "It was pretty awesome. Love you Cas." Dean whispered. "Love you more." I whispered and fell asleep.

 


	53. Brunch

I woke up to the shrilling sound of a phone ringing. "Ugghh make it stop!" I groaned burring my head under my pillow. "It's your phone. You make it stop." Dean said shoving me out of the bed and I landed on the floor. "Ow. Dean what the fuck!?" I said grabbing my phone of the nightstand. "Hello?" I said a little too harsh. "Well good morning to you too sunshine." Charlie's voice came through the speaker. "Sorry." I said a little calmer.

"Well, if you two lovebirds can get your asses out of bed, and meet me in the lobby so we can go to brunch at the Roadhouse, that would be great. I'm starving." Charlie sassed. "Give us half an hour." I said and hung up not waiting for a response. "Dean. Get up we gotta go." I said yanking the blanket off him. Dean gasped at the sudden coldness. "Wow babe, you sure know how to wake someone up." Dan said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Ha, coming from the guy who shoved his husband out of the bed because he wouldn't answer his phone." I teased. "Now, are you going to join me in the shower or not?" I said heading for the bathroom and I could hear Dean tripping over his feet hurrying to the bathroom. About 40 minutes later we met Charlie and Gilda in the lobby. "Bout time you two came down. I thought I was gonna have to come up there and yank you out." Charlie said picking up her bag. "Shut up red and get in the car." Dean teased.

~0~0~0~0~

"Damn it Charlie! No one's even here yet!" Dean said once we pulled up to the Roadhouse. "Oh hush. It's better than being the last one." Charlie replied. "Yeah, but you ruined the chance of morning sex." Dean grouched and slumped forward. "That's not true Dean." I said with a smirk. "Cas, a quickie in the shower doesn't count." Dean said, "oh, ew! I certainly do not want to know these things!" Charlie said hiding her face in Gilda's hair.

"Finally!" Dean said when he saw cars pulling into the parking lot. I got out of the car and grabbed Dean's hand as we walked through the door. Much to our surprise, a few people were already inside; "bout time you guys came in. We were starting to think you were gonna sit out there all day." Ellen said coming around the counter to give us a hug. "It smells great in here Ellen." I said moving over to one of the booths only to jump out of it when I saw Missouri come in with Mary. I walked over and took Mary, "hi baby girl. Were you good for Missouri?" I said bouncing her a little. "She was a perfect little angel." Missouri said heading towards everyone.

I sat backdown next to Dean and Ellen brought over two big plates of food. "Eat up you two. I know you have a long flight today." Ellen said and walked away. "Ugh, I forgot about the flight." Dean said dropping his head onto my shoulder. "It'll be okay, you've got your Xanax from the doctor and I'll be with you." I said cutting into my waffle. Once we were done eating everyone was starting to say goodbye.

"Alright boys, have a safe flight and have fun, love you both." John said giving us a hug. "Well Cassie, since you'll be using one of my vacation homes, here is the key. Please try not to have sex on every surface in the house." Balthazar said before leaving. "Cas, you gotta give Mary to Jess now." Dean said once Sam and Jess came over to say their goodbyes. "I know. I-it's just going to be hard… I haven't been away from her for more than a week." I said placing a now sleeping Mary in Jess's arms. "It's okay Cas, dad and I'll take good care of her, plus Jess is excited to spend some quality time with her." Sam said.

We went home to grab our bags and we headed for the airport. "I'm excited." I said while we waited to board our plane. "Yeah, so excited to die in a fiery plane crash. Sounds fun." Dean grouched. "Oh, stop it. Take your Xanax and relax it'll be fun. Just think about once we get on the plane we'll be on our way to the Bahamas." I said with a smile and handed Dean a water bottle so he could take his medicine.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear so no one would hear what I said next. "And besides, Balthazar said it was a private property, which means no one will be around and we can have sex on the beach." I pulled away after a quick nip on Dean's neck. Dean tensed up and looked at me with fiery eyes. "Well that's one way to distract me…" He winked. "Flight 204 is now boarding." The voice over the intercom announced. "Welp, here we go." I said standing and had to yank Dean out of his chair.

 


	54. Honeymoon Cut Short

"Are you humming Metallica?" I looked at Dean confused for a moment, "it calms me down." He said quickly and went back to humming quietly, I knew it would be best to let him cope in his own way. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please fasten your seat belts and prepare for lift off. Have a nice flight." The pilot said through the speakers. I noticed that Dean's humming stopped so I looked over, his face was all scrunched up and his eyes were shut.

I couldn't help but chuckle, I grabbed his hand "Babe, relax it's going to be okay." I said and Dean gripped my hand so tight I though it was going to break. When the plane started moving Dean stopped breathing. "Dean, breath. Just take deep breaths." I said in a soothing voice.

"Shut up. Just shhhhh." Was Dean's only reply. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. 20 minutes into the flight the flight attendant came by with her cart, "can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?" "your strongest liquor you have." Dean said "okay, anything for you sir?" "no thank you." I replied with a smile. She handed Dean his drink and he downed it in one go. "Dean! Jesus, take it easy, I don't want to have security drag your drunk ass off the plane." I scolded him and got a glare in return.

After a while, I got tired of looking out the window, no matter how beautiful it was, I shifted in my seat so I could lean on Dean's shoulder. "How are you doing?" I whispered "good, the Xanax is starting to kick in. I'm actually a little sleepy." Dean whispered back, "yeah, me too." I replied. I woke up and the plane was dark and there was a blanket draped over Dean and I, the attendant must have gave it to us. Dean's head was resting on top of mine and I could hear his soft snores. It was quite peaceful until we hit some small turbulence. I froze waiting for Dean to freak out but he just shifted in his seat, leaving me free to move also.

I was glad he didn't wake up I don't know what I would have done if he started panicking. The rest of the flight went smoothly, Dean slept the rest of it and I had to wake him up when we landed. "Dean, baby wake up. We're here." I said shaking his shoulder lightly. "Hunngh? What?" Dean asked when he finally woke up. "We landed come on let's go." I said standing up. "Oh, well then…" Dean said standing up and grabbed our carry on from the compartment above. "See it wasn't so bad." I said once we were in the cab.

~0~0~0~0~

It was too late in the evening to go out or do anything so we just stayed in. Balthazar had people deliver a crap ton of food to the house so Dean made burgers and I threw together a quick pasta salad. We looked around the huge house and found our room it had a door that lead to the beach, there was a hot tub right off the little deck. "Dean, let's get in the hot tub. It'll help us relax from the long flight." I said already stripping off my clothes and put on some swimming trunks.

"Why bother with those when I'm just going to take them back off later." Dean whispered in my ear and I took them off. We cuddled in the hot tub for a while but then it turned out into a messy make out session. "Let's take this inside." Dean said picking me up and carrying me back to the room. Dean laid me on the bed and I scooted up towards the pillows. He leaned down and started kissing down my chest. "Dean." I moaned "I got you baby, just relax." Dean said pushing my legs apart. He got of the bed and went to his suitcase to get out a bottle of lube and came back to the bed; Dean squirted some of it onto his fingers.

I gasped when I felt his finger make his way in, he slowly started pumping his finger adding a second one soon after the first one. Once I was stretched and ready to go Dean squirted more onto his aching member and eased into me. "Fuuuck. It's been so long Cas, still so tight." Dean moaned waiting for me to adjust. "I know, we haven't done this since I was too big with Mary." I said softly and told him to move. I was expecting fast and crazy like we both like it most of the time but Dean intwined our fingers and slowly started thrusting, and we made love for the first time in what seemed like in forever.

* * *

I rolled over and my hand slid over the sheets looking for Dean but came across his cold pillow. I sat up and I could smell coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen. I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and headed to the kitchen. Dean was standing at the stove in his boxers and a t-shirt. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hmm good morning." Dean said, "morning." I kissed then back of his neck and went to grab a cup of coffee. Dean set a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me and sat down. "So, what do you want to do today?" Dean asked shoveling a pile of eggs into his mouth. "I don't care. I was thinking that we could go into town and maybe do a little sight seeing and some shopping.

Then we can come back here for better activities." I said and winked. "Sound's like a perfectly good plan to me." Dean said finishing his breakfast. Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were clean, I headed for the bathroom; "come on Dean, let's take a shower before we leave." I got the water started and got in not waiting for Dean, but as soon as I had my back turned I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I thought I was going to have to shower alone." I said leaning back into Dean, "Oh, baby you'll never have to shower alone if you don't want to."

Dean said pushing my head under the water and grabbed the shampoo. I let out a small moan when Dean started rubbing in the shampoo and I could feel myself becoming stiff. "Getting all excited for me aren't you baby?" Dean whispered in my ear tilting my head back to rinse out the shampoo and I moaned again. Once the soap was washed out of my hair I switched our positions and started rubbing shampoo into Dean's hair causing him to moan also. "Looks like I'm not the only one getting excited." I said when I noticed Dean becoming hard also. "Well, what can I say? My husband has some magic fingers." Dean replied tilting his head back so I could was the soap out.

"Well, let me see if I can do anything to help." I said dropping to my knees and took Dean's length into my mouth. "Fuck. Cas, feels so good." Dean moaned fisting his hands in my hair. "Cas, baby you gotta pull off now." Dean said pulling me back so his knot wouldn't form in my mouth. "Now, let me return the favor." He said dropping to his knees and licked along the shaft. "Oh god." I moaned and Dean swallowed my length all the way. He started bobbing his head faster stopping to swirl his tongue around my tip and sucking a little harder. "Dean, I'm gonna come." I moaned and started thrusting into his mouth, Dean only hummed in response and started bobbing faster. "FUCK! DEEEAANN!" I shouted as I came; Dean stood up and kissed me and I could taste myself on his tongue. We finished washing ourselves once Dean came and got dressed.

~0~0~0~0~

We got into the small town and found a small shack for lunch. Dean and i were enjoying our lunch having small conversation when my phone chimed. I started laughing when I opened the picture Jess sent me; "What's so funny?" Dean asked reaching for my phone, I gave Dean the phone and showed him the picture of Mary, her face was covered in baby food. "Jess said in the text 'You guys didn't tell us that she loves green beans.'" I said chuckling, "yeah, I've never seen a kid go that nuts over smashed green beans, hell, Sammy wouldn't even touch em."

Dean said handing me my phone. "Dean you wont touch normal green beans." I said shoving a bite of my sandwich into my mouth. "True, they're gross." Dean replied, "they are not. You wont touch anything green." I said. "Yeah, so sue me. Let's go." Dean said throwing a 20 on the table. We walked through the town stopping in a few shops. We were in one small shop and I saw a small music box. "Dean, come look at this." I said waving him over "what is it?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Look at this music box. It's beautiful… Can we get it for Mary?" I asked, the music box was a light brown with colorful etches on the top and sides. "Crank it, let's see what it plays." Dean said and I twisted the knob but nothing came out. "Aw, I really wanted it. But there's no point of getting it if it doesn't play…" I said setting it down. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" A small old man came up behind the counter, "oh, no we were just looking at this music box but it doesn't play anything." I said handing him the old box. "Oh, yes. It's that way for a reason son, you get to choose what song you would like it to play, then I'll put it in." He smiled. Dean had wondered off through the store looking at other things; "okay, um…" I told the man what song to put in it and he said I could pick it up tomorrow. "Thank you, please, don't let my husband know, I want to surprise him."

I said looking over my shoulder to see Dean looking at some bracelets. "Do you think Sam would like this?" Dean asked holding up a leather bracelet. "I think Sam would love it." I said kissing his cheek and picked up a small gold necklace "I think we should get this for Jess, you know for helping out with Mary." I said holding up the necklace. "Here hand me the bracelet, I'll go pay, I'll meet you outside okay?" I said grabbing the bracelet and went to the counter. "Hello" the same man said standing by the register. "Hi again, I would like to go ahead and pay for the music box and these two items." I said handing him the jewelry. I paid for the items and met Dean outside. "So what now Cas?" Dean asked grabbing my hand, "let's go back home and drop these off then we can go to the beach." "Sounds like a plan." We dropped off our stuff and changed into our swimming trunks and headed out to the beach.

We found a spot that wasn't too crowded with people and set down our towels. I started to unpack a few things out of the bag we brought when I was suddenly off my feet. "Dean! What are you doing?!" I said griping his arm so I wouldn't fall. "Nothing." He said walking towards the water. "Dean! No, don't!" I started to squirm so he wouldn't drop me in the water but it didn't do much. Dean tossed me into the water and I came up gasping, "you jackass!" I shouted and grabbed his arm catching him off balance pulling him into the water also. Dean came up laughing, "aw come on! The water is warm it's nice!"

"Yeah, but now I can't see! My contacts fell out." I said pushing him back under. "You're lucky I brought my glasses with me, but they're still at the house so now you get to be my seeing eye dog." I said going back to our towels. I pulled out a Coke out of the bag when Dean threw himself down on his towel and stole a drink out of my bottle. "Hey, get your own." I said shoving his shoulder. We were lying on the beach for a while when a shadow came over my face. I opened my eyes and there was a little girl maybe about 4 or 5 standing over me. I sat up and looked at the girl, she had on a swim suit and she looked confused.

"Hi, sweetie… Where are your parents?" I asked shaking Dean who had fallen asleep. "huh? What?" He said sitting up "Cas? Who's the girl?" Dean asked "I-I don't know… She just showed up." I said "Look, little girl, do you know where your parents are?" I asked again I couldn't help but feel like the little girl looked familiar, she nodded her head and held out her hand. I looked at Dean and grabbed her hand, and she started leading me down the beach and Dean followed. We walked for what seemed forever when the little girl walked up to a couple with their backs turned. "Mother, Father." The little girl said in a small voice and the father turned around.

"Lucifer?" I gasped and just stared in shock. "Castiel, it's good to see you." Lucifer said "How, exactly did you find my daughter?" "She uh, she found me actually. Dean and I were down the beach and she came up to me, grabbed my hand and led us here." I stated. "Amanda, what did I say about wondering off with out me or your mother." Lucifer scolded the little girl and she hung her head and went to cling to her mother's side. "Well, I'm sorry we couldn't attend your wedding Castiel, we wish you the best, where are you two staying?"

"Uh, Balthazar gave us the key to his vacation home…" I said, "Oh, and you must be Dean." Lucifer said turning to Dean and held out his hand, Dean stared at it for a minute and shook his hand. "Oh, and how is your daughter? What was her name again?" Lucifer asked turning back to me. "Mary, and she's fine. Dean's father and brother are watching her while we're here." I said, "oh, well that's good. It was nice meeting you Dean, but we must be going now." Lucifer said turning away before we could reply. "Well, that was interesting." Dean said on our walk back. "Yeah, now you've meet all my siblings." I said in a not to happy voice. "Hey, don't let Lucifer bring you down." Dean said packing up our things.

We walked back to the house in silence, once we were inside and showers were taken I looked over at Dean pulling on sweats and I busted out laughing. "What?!" Dean said looking at me confused, "You have so many freckles now!" I said between laughs. "What are you talking about? I've always had a lot of freckles." Dean said throwing on his shirt. "Yeah, but apparently falling asleep in the sun for almost an hour not only gave you a sexy tan but gave you a shit ton more freckles." I explained. Dean just shrugged and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. We spent the rest of the night watching movies.

~0~0~0~0~

I woke up the next morning early enough to sneak out of the house before Dean woke up. I got ready and headed back to the gift shop to pick up the music box. "Hello again." The old man smiled and I smiled back, "hello. I'm here for the music box." I said once I reached the counter. "Ah, yes. This one was a tricky one, but my favorite. I hope you enjoy it." The man said, I cranked the box and opened it and the lullaby version of 'Hey Jude' started playing. I smiled "thank you so much. It's perfect. My husband will love it." I told the man. "I hope he does, may I ask what is the significance of the song?"

"Oh, uh. Well my husband's mother used to sing this to him when he was a child before she passed and he sings it to our daughter now. So I thought it would be perfect for the two of them." I said turning red. "Oh how lovely. You are a very nice man. I hope you and your husband have many more happy years." The man smiled, I thanked him and headed back to the house. Dean was still asleep so I started some coffee and poured myself a bowl of Cheerios.

I was washing the dishes when Dean shuffled out in his boxers. "Morning." Dean said voice still thick with sleep. "Good morning." I said walking over giving him a kiss. "I have a surprise for you." I said backing away. "Hmm and what's that?" He asked pulling out the milk for his cereal. "I'll show you once your done eating." I teased and went to the living room to turn on the news. "Really Cas? The news. We're on our honeymoon, who cares who's suing who and what the president thinks." Dean said sitting next to me with his cereal. "I'm just curious." I said propping my legs on top of Dean's lap. "Okay, I'm done eating. What's my surprise?" Dean asked setting his bowl on the coffee table. I laughed "you're worse than Gabriel sometimes." I said going back to the kitchen to grab the music box. "here, open it." I said handing him the bag, "you went back to that gift shop? When?"

Dean asked when I handed him the bag, "it doesn't matter just open it." I said Dean reached into the bag and pulled out the music box. "You bought the music box? I thought it didn't work." Dean looked at me. "Crank it open it and listen." I said staring at him waiting for his reaction. Dean cranked it and opened it and he just stared. "Cas?" Dean looked up at me and had tears in his eyes. "Dean? Do you not like it?" I asked starting to panic, Dean lurched forward and crushed his lips against mine. "I love it. Thank you, Mary is going to love it." Dean said once we pulled apart. "I asked the man at the shop why it didn't work and he said that it was just a show box, he said that he would make a replica and put any song in it that I wanted." I explained wiping a few tears off Dean's cheek. Dean set the box on the table and pulled me up, "come on." He said leading me to the bedroom.

"Dean? What are you doing?" I asked "Shh." Was his only response and he tugged of my shirt then his and kissed me. His hands held onto my hips and I had one hand on his shoulder and the other one tangled into his hair at the back of his neck. We stood there kissing for a while when I felt Dean unbuttoning my jeans and pulled the zipper down, I stepped out of them and he led me to the bed. I scooted back and Dean removed our boxers and he slowly started to kiss his way up my body. "Oh god Cas, every single fucking day. You do something and I fall more in love with you each time." Dean said in-between kisses. "Oh Dean." I said pulling him up to kiss him. He reached to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube and we made love.

An hour later after we woke up from our little nap, we went out to the private part of the beach and laid out in the sun, we ate lunch and supper out there. "I don't think I've been anywhere more relaxing." I said once we were in bed. "Hmm me either." Dean said and pulled me close and we drifted off to sleep. Some time in the night I woke up to my phone ringing. "For the love of Christ! Who is calling you now?!" Dean grouched rolling over. "I don't know but I'm going to go get it. It could be Sam or John about Mary." I said sliding out of bed to get my phone from the kitchen.

"Gabe? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I said annoyed when I answered. "Cassie, you gotta come home, it's mom." Gabe's soft voice came through the phone, "what? What's wrong." I asked and I heard Dean come in behind me. "She's gone Cas, she had a heart attack at work and she didn't make it." Gabe said his voice breaking at the end. "Shit. Okay Gabe calm down, it'll be okay, we'll be on the next flight out."

I said trying to stay strong for him but my voice was shaking. "Okay, bye Cassie, I love you." "Love you too." and he hung up. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked pulling me to his chest when I started crying. "Mother, she-she had a heart attack. She's gone Dean. She'll never get to see Mary grow up." I said and Dean picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm right here. We'll go to the airport in the morning." Dean whispered and held me tight.

* * *

***If you were wondering what the Music box would sound like this is the link ( watch?v=WSGL1e54rfg)... The video is really weird but I liked the music...**


	55. Goodbyes Are Hard

The cab ride to the airport was quiet. "Cas, baby? You've been quiet all morning. Talk to me." Dean said softly when we walked through the airport. "There's nothing to say right now." I said walking ahead of Dean. Luckily for us, there wasn't anyone in line for tickets so we got right up there. "Good morning gentlemen, how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter greeted. "Yes, hi. Uh we need two tickets for your next flight from here to Kansas." Dean said taking out his wallet. "I'm sorry sir, but the only plane leaving today only has 5 first class tickets left."

The woman replied "seriously. The only fucking plane leaving an airport today to Kansas is full." Dean said trying to keep his calm. "Yes sir, I'm afraid that's the situation." "You don't understand. We HAVE to get back today." I said harshly. "I'm sorry, but unless you take the seats in first class, you'll have to wait till tomorrow." She replied becoming annoyed. "Damn it. Cas, I'm sorry we don't have enough money for first class." Dean said taking my hand and pulling me to the side a little. "I'll get the last 5 tickets ma'am." A familiar voice came behind us. I quickly turned around

"Lucifer. Brother, we can't ask you to do this." I whispered. "It's okay Castiel. We both need to get home." Lucifer said patting my shoulder and then handed Dean and I our tickets. We were waiting for the flight to board, "Dean, you need to take your Xanax." I said handing him his pill and a bottle of water. "Thanks." Dean took the Xanax and pulled me in so my legs were draped over his legs and my head was on his shoulder. "When we get back, we'll go pick up Mary then have your siblings meet at our place okay." Dean said and I just nodded.

"Flight 516 to Lawrence, Kansas is now boarding." We stood up and followed Lucifer and his wife and daughter onto the plane; Dean and I sat a few rows behind them, which I was a little grateful for. We got situated and I saw Dean grip onto the armrests when the plane started moving, so I eased his grip on the armrest closest to me and gripped his hand. "Cas, you don't have to do that." Dean said looking over at me, "I know, but it's for both of us." I said closing my eyes hoping to catch up on some sleep I missed last night.

I woke up an hour later but kept my eyes closed, and I could hear Dean talking. "Hey, uh Lucifer I just wanted to say thank you, uh you know for the tickets." "It's really no problem Dean. We all need to be together once we get back. And I should probably apologize to you also, along with Castiel." I heard Lucifer say "oh, uh do you want me to wake him up?" Dean asked "it's okay Dean, I'm awake."

I said sitting up "Lucifer, thank you." I said. "It's okay Castiel, but like I was telling Dean, I should apologize to you both. Castiel, I'm sorry that I never kept in touch with you over the years. And this is a pretty shitty way to ask if we can continue to stay in touch. And to the both of you, I apologize for not getting my head out of my ass sooner, I would have attended your wedding. I hope you accept my apology."

Lucifer said standing a little taller. "Thank you Lucifer, I accept your apology and I hope we can stay in contact. I would love it for Mary to know all of her Aunts and Uncles." I said and Dean replied "If Cas can accept your apology, then so can I. Um once we get back Cas and I would like to have you all at our place, uh all of his siblings you know, so you can go over things." "I would like that." Lucifer replied and went back to his seat.

~0~0~0~0~

We landed and Sam met us at the baggage claim. "Hi guys. I'm really sorry about Naomi Cas." Sam said pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you, Sam." I said returning the hug we pulled apart and Sam and Dean gave each other big bear hugs. Sam had driven Jess's car so I crawled into the back seat and let Dean sit up front with Sam, Sam dropped us off at our place so we could drop off our bags. "Thank you Sam, we will be over shortly to get Mary." I said"okay, no rush. Dad was giving her a bath when I left." Sam called through the window.

We went upstairs and put our bags on the bed and I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I walked over to the sink and leaned against it with my head down; I looked up and I almost didn't recognize the reflection. My normal bright blue eyes were slightly darker and red rimmed hidden behind the black frames of my glasses and I took them off; I stood there and it all started to hit me. Even though my mother kicked me out of her life, she came back and tried to make a new, she really started to let me back in. Now, she'll never get to see Mary grow up or any other grandchildren she has.

I started hyperventilating and I heard Dean knock on the door, "Cas? Baby you okay?" I heard him call through the door but I couldn't answer him, it felt like I couldn't breath. "Cas, I'm coming in." Dean said and opened the door but I never turned around, instead I broke down and started sobbing. "Cas!" Dean said running over to me, wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed in his arms. Dean lowered us to the floor and braced his back against the cabinet under the sink and held me. I clung to his shirt and sobbed, Dean just held me and rocked me. "It's going to be ok Cas, she's in a better place. I know that you two were just starting to get close again but I know that she was proud of you."

Dean said kissing the top of my head. My tears stopped with a few hiccups, "you okay baby?" Dean whispered still rocking. "I'm getting there," I sniffled "I just want to go get my baby." I said pulling apart from Dean, "okay, let's change and we'll go get her and get your siblings here." He said helping me up and I grabbed my glasses and put them back on and we got in the Impala and headed to John's house. When Dean put the car in park I didn't wait for him to get out, I got out and headed up the porch steps and Dean let us in. John, Sam, and Jess were sitting in the kitchen when we came in and Jess immediately got up and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Cas. I'm so sorry." She pulled away and I wiped a few tears that escaped, "thank you. Uh where's Mary?" I asked looking around "up in Dean's old room." John said pointing towards the stairs. I quickly made my way up the stairs and made the way to the familiar room where I spent most of my Christmas break what felt like a million years ago. I opened the door and saw Mary laying on her back playing with a small stuffed animal in her portable crib and I felt a lot better. I made my way over to the small crib and when Mary saw me she started giggling and smiling.

"Hi baby girl. Oh I've missed you." I said leaning down to pick her up. I stood there holding her against my chest and allowed a few more tears to fall, I stood there watching her play with hands and I smiled. I went back down stairs and noticed that everyone moved to the living room and I sat down next to Dean on the couch. "Hi cutie, I've missed you." Dean said and Mary grabbed his finger. "How was the Bahamas?" Sam asked and Dean snorted "What all 3 days?" "Dean." I said elbowing him. "It was beautiful. Maybe one day Balthazar will allow us to go back."

I said "which reminds me, Dean will you go get the bag out of the Impala?" I asked turning to him, "yeah sure." He got up and returned a minute later and sat back down next to me. I gave Mary to Dean and dug through the bag, "Sam, Jess, we found these in a gift shop and we wanted to give you these for helping take care of Mary." I said handing them the small boxes. "Dean, Cas, these are beautiful, thank you."

Sam and Jess said "Here Dad, I found this and thought you'd like it, it's also a thanks for taking care of Mary." Dean said handing John a knife with a wood handle with etching into the blade. "Thanks boys, it's very nice. But, you didn't have to get me anything. I can watch my granddaughter anytime." John smiled. "Hey, Cas what's the box?" Sam asked pointing to it. "Oh, it's a music box I found in a gift shop." I said cranking it and opening it to the familiar tune of 'Hey Jude.' "Oh, wow. That's really cool." Jess said.

We got back to our place and I called all my siblings and told them to come over. Balthazar was the last to arrive, we discussed funeral arrangements and everything. "Uh, is anyone hungry? I can fix something for dinner or we can order in…" Dean asked once everything was planned, "thank you for your offer Dean but we must be going." Michael said only Gabe and Balthazar stayed and Dean whipped up some spaghetti while I fed Mary. "Honestly Cassie, how can babies eat that? It looks like puke." Balthazar said sitting next to Mary's high chair. "It's full of nutrients and vitamins Balt." I said as I started wiping Mary down, "Gabe, will you get Mary's swing from the living room?" I asked hoisting Mary out of the chair. I put Mary in her swing when Dean brought in the spaghetti.

~0~0~0~0~

I put Mary in a dress and headed downstairs. "Ready?" Dean asked picking up the diaper bag. "Yes, let's go." I whispered and we headed to the cemetery. We pulled up next to Charlie and Gilda and Charlie wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Cas. She was a nice lady." Charlie said pulling away. "Thank you Charlie." I said squeezing her hand and headed towards my family. The funeral was short and sweet, we all said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

***One Month Later***

"Alright Sammy. Don't miss me too much while your at school. And Jess, keep an eye on him." Dean said giving them both a hug and Jess a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a jerk Dean. And I'll probably miss Mary the most." Sam teased and gave Mary a kiss on the top of her head and me a hug. "Have fun Sam and be safe." I said and gave Jess a kiss. John, Dean, and I watched Sam and Jess make their way through the airport.

"Soooo Cas? Dad agreed to watch Mary for a few nights so we can finish our honeymoon… What. Are. We. Gonna. Do?" Dean asked when we got back to the house. "Hmm I have a few ideas….."

 


	56. Epilogue

***One Year Later***

"Dean hurry up or we're gonna be late!" I yelled up the stairs holding Mary's hand. "I'm coming don't get your panties in knot." Dean said coming down the stairs. "Besides, I have the fireworks, they can't do anything with out me." Dean winked and we got in the Impala to head to Bobby's to celebrate the 4th of July. "Mama!" Mary called from the back seat "gampa!" "Yes, Mary grandpa will be there and Uncle Sam."

I said giving her a toy from the diaper bag. "Daddy?" "Yes, princess?" Dean asked looking in the rearview mirror. "Mus! Mus!" Mary giggled and Dean turned on the radio knowing what she meant. The ride to Bobby's was short and Mary was excited I carried her to the back yard and set her on the ground.

As soon as she saw John she took off running, her chubby little legs taking her forward "GAMPA!" she called out and John turned around with a big smile. "Hi sweetie!" John said picking her up and Mary planted a slobbery kiss on Johns cheek. Dean and I walked over to Sam and Jess, "wow, she's gotten so big!" Jess said watching John and Mary. "Yeah, she's very talkative too, some of it's words some of it's still gibberish." I chuckled.

~0~0~0~0~

The barbecue went by smoothly and it was dark enough to light fireworks. Dean sat on a blanket while I sat between his legs resting against his chest while Mary ran around the yard waiting for Sam and Garth to light fireworks. "Can you believe it Cas?" Dean asked, "believe what?" "How far we've come? I mean it seems like forever ago we were in high school making out in my basement and now here we are years later married with a one year old."

Dean said resting his chin on the top of my head. "I believe it." I said and the first firework exploded in the air with a loud boom scaring Mary so she ran towards us with a terrified look. She didn't say anything or cry she just jumped into my lap and cuddled against my shoulder. "And I wouldn't change a single thing." I said leaning back further into Dean and kissed the top of Mary's curls.


End file.
